Half-Breed
by Unluckybabe13
Summary: Alina has the chance to fall in love and no One Ring is going to stop her. In her pure heart, bravery and determination she will fight to save her friends. Plus, figure out the strange feelings she is having for a handsome blonde haired elf. Her only problem is of anyone finding out she is a half elf, half human. But is she really just half-human? Tenth walker, OC I made up.
1. INFO

**Hello Lord of the Rings fans! I've never written a story before in first person so I was giving it a shot! Let me know what you think and reviews are welcome! I tried to make my writing style similar to Tolkien's but of course I'm not** _ **that**_ **good by any means. Anyway the basis of my story is from both the Lord of the Rings books and movies and all rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien for all the characters and scenes in both the movies and books. However, I claim rights over my character Alina (as well as her parents, where she lived, and the black stallion), while adding my own twists into J.R.R. Tolkiens wonderfully written books.**

 **This is a tenth walker story with a lovely romance blooming between a certain elf we all know of. The character Alina is brave (and a badass) when fighting for her friends but is shy and careful when it comes to something she should do for herself. I hope you all enjoy what I have written because it will take you some time to read it (I suggest you involve snacks in your endevours), Review, and, keep smiling (story may become M rated later but I haven't decided it yet).**


	2. Falling From the Light

**BOOK I**

The sounds came first as a whisper in my ears and gradually grew louder. The rustling of fall leaves on the boughs of oaken trees creak in the dry wind. I could feel the soft grains of earth beneath my fingertips. I let a shuddering breath leave my lips as I tried swallowing in the cool air of morning.

My eyes slowly opened as if they hadn't been opened before. This is not far from the truth. I was seeing beautiful exuberant white light before darkness befell my eyes.

I knew in my heart that I was sent to Middle Earth once more.

Many years ago, approximately three hundred and four to be more on point, I was born a half elf and half sorceress; but because I was not as powerful as my mother I considered myself half human instead of half sorceress. An abomination to some, but my parents believed that I obtained the strongest parts of both races. My parents and I were killed by Quendi elves that came into the hands of Melkor; elves that had not fully become Orcs as of yet.

My mother was a sorceress, not well known, but fell in love with an elven warrior. He was of an ancient race that no longer exists in Middle Earth. From what my mother told me when I was a child, he fell in love with my mother immediately after their meeting. They hid in the forests knowing their child would be ostracized or killed by anyone of elven or human race.

I had some power of light and of growing things that were beautiful. My mother taught me. My father taught me how to fight and promised he would pass down his armor that he received from his great grandfather. Only if I could beat him in swordplay I could have it. Oh how I dreamed of the beautiful armor. I asked him to wear it for me once. It was from an elven black smith that personally created it for him. It fit to whoever wore the armor. It was made of an ore that closely resembled mithril. I did not understand what mithril was or the ore it supposedly resembled, but I was in too much awe at the time.

It had lining of beautiful silver ore that elegantly danced on the armor. It shined brighter than any light I had seen in the forest. My mother personally created a sword from her very soul for my father. It blinded foes that had ill intent.

As I grew I became curious about my family. My mother gave me a picture of a very old man. She said that it was my Uncle. I was so excited to know another family member! I only knew my parents and there were never any visitors, let alone other people in the forest we lived in. My parents taught me a lot about the world and why I couldn't leave their site. This saddened me, but I understood. Nonetheless, I wanted to know more about the world and the people in it even though my parents feared for my life. I wanted to fall in love like the characters in the many books my parents had; I wanted to fall in love the way my parents did.

As I mentioned before, the evil elves killed my parents and I in a fight that ended in far too much bloodshed. I was stabbed by one of the evil elf-like creatures, but not before my mother put a powerful spell on me. The closest thing I could describe this spell as, is being in limbo. So even though I was killed, I didn't pass on to the world my parents were in.

I was stuck between the light and the darkness. But something powerful pulled me from this limbo.

It is said that when there is evil, there is always good to counter it. I was going to find this out soon enough.

I tried to lift myself up but that was a task in of itself. I could feel my heart beating hard against my chest for a moment. I tried to calm my breathing as I observed my surroundings.

I was in a forest that looked as if Fall were about to start. The leaves were different hues of reds, yellows, oranges and browns. I could hear the trickle of water as the picture of a stream entered my mind. I had no idea where I was, but finding water of any sort was a good start. I shakily got to my feet, heading to the sound of the water.

I looked carefully about my surroundings before crouching towards the lip of the shallow looking river. I dunked my hands in quickly drinking away my thirst. I slowly washed my face before noticing my reflection.

I looked the same as when I had died.

"It was all my fault," I whispered hoarsely, my heart pounding in guilt. I had a fight with my parents. I had almost gotten out of the magical barrier when my parents found me. The barrier my mother put up almost completely surrounded the forest we lived in.

We were yelling and screaming at each other. I wanted to leave to explore the world. I was 300 years old for Valar's sake (it was also a difficult and almost impossible task to break out of her barrier as well as get in)! It might not have been anything for people who were immortal (which my family and I were) but I was tired of being trapped. I wanted to be someone. Then the elves of the dark came and killed us. Whether it was due to our yelling or me trying to break out of the barrier, but it must have been all my fault to have attracted them there. We were filth to them. Especially me.

I shook the dark thoughts from my head as I wiped the bitter tears from my eyes. I quickly unfolded the picture that was drawn of my uncle. I was determined to find him.

"Amin lle Gandalf" I whispered, touching the picture gently. I looked into the stream seeing my reflection for the first time in a long time. I assumed I was still 304 years old; I didn't consider my life continuing in that limbo. I had dark brown hair that had beautiful waves and long curls. My mother said that it looked like the thick and wide extravagant ribbons one would receive on a priceless gift. I quickly threw it up with a reverse braid on top and then the continuation into a ponytail. I quickly loosened some hair to cover my pointed ears causing some short bangs to gently cascade to my high cheekbones. I had mint green eyes and a button nose. I was fit because of my father and the training he would give me but I had the gentle body of my mother.

I still wore the same knee high leather elven shoes, brown leggings, forest green tunic that dropped down to my hips and showed off my waist, and gray cloak that I had on before my attempt to leave my mother's barrier. I pulled some cloth from around my neck so half of my face was hidden. Only my eyes could be seen if someone pulled back my hood far enough. I don't want anyone to find out what I am. I am so afraid. I stood up with a sigh hoping my uncle Gandalf would like me; although my first goal was to find him first.

I was born east of Rivendell in a vast forest that was closer to Mordor than to Rivendell. My family was so deep in the forest it would have taken me many weeks to reach the edge of it. I was willing to try though at the time. But now I was some place completely different. I knew my best bet would be to head west in hopes of finding Rivendell. My mother told me it would be the greatest site one of any race would admire. In other words, I'd now it when I see it.

I began my long trek hoping that the nights were not too cold and that I would find Rivendell soon. I made sure to make myself aware of any tracks or signs of life from what my father taught me. He didn't teach me much in the ways of tracking but I wasn't bad at it.

As I walked through the forest an excitement grew in me. I was free. I was out in the open ready for my life to finally begin. To learn and understand anything and everything that came my way. Of course I was always a cautious child. I could never trust anyone in fear that they would find out what I was and try to kill me or hate me.

I started to hum an old Elvish song my mother sang to me as I wandered in the forest. My mind drifted. I had asked my mother about Gandalf. My mother told me she met him wandering in the forest before he gave her one look and told her she was a sorceress. She nodded once to him wondering how he knew that. He gave her a warm chuckle and a look over. This was over a thousand years ago she told me. She asked my uncle if she could draw him and over the course of several more months Gandalf had told my mother that she was like a sister to him; they cared for each other like siblings would. That is why he was my uncle; besides the magic both could wield of course.

I shook my head needing to concentrate on my direction. I knew little about star navigation but I knew enough not to get entirely lost in the vast world I knew so little about. It had been about a week and a half before the scenery began to change around me. There appeared to be fewer trees and it wasn't due to the lack of foliage. I was coming upon a field that had tall yellowing grasses. They seemed to know winter was coming soon. I could feel it in the air that the winds and the seasons were changing. Winter would be here soon in a month or two. My cloak was not of heavy make and I would need to find Rivendell soon, or at least shelter.

I peaked out into the grasslands before a twig was loudly snapped. I hid behind a tree grabbing for my blade. I grabbed the cloth of my tunic before realizing I had no weapons of any make on my person. I only knew one spell that I could use for attack and that was to create fire. It's original purpose was to light a fire for cooking, drying or heating myself up on cold days. It was all I had though and I would have to use it. I had little skill in hand-to-hand combat but my father was determined that very, very few could beat me with a sword.

I looked around with my eyes that could see things from very far away. My father said I had his eyes and he could spot a deer from many leagues away. My father never taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow though. He was determined for me to be excellent in the art of sword fighting.

A gray hare suddenly popped out from its hiding place causing another twig to snap. I waited a few moments more before sighing.

"You scared me," I said smiling, this time speaking in the Western tongue. The little rabbit wiggled its nose at me curiously before hopping away. I knew both languages. My parents said a language barrier would cause me less trouble if I could understand others. I was just glad to learn something new. I wasn't sure how to say everything in the Western language, but my Elvish was usually accurate.

I was very quite though in the open field, almost crawling belly down through the tall grasses. I could feel something in the air. It felt almost like other elves were near or there was a magic ambiance in this area. My excitement and fear grew as I slowly crawled my way through the dirt and grasses, stopping every now and again to listen to my surroundings. I was still alone.

* * *

"Where am I, and what is the time?" he said aloud to the ceiling.

"In the House of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning," said a voice. "It is the morning of October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know."

Frodo was in Rivendell and had just woken up to the dear friend he had so desperately been waiting for. Gandalf. They spoke for quite some time and Frodo finally got out of bed after a couple of days. He met up with his original company and the four hobbits explored Rivendell quite thoroughly. Frodo of course was very excited to see his Uncle Bilbo again. Late in the evening Bilbo and Aragorn even came up with a song to sing in the halls of Elrond having everyone cheer and exclaim in joy for them to sing it again.

The four hobbits enjoyed what time they had in Rivendell but things had to be moving on. It was time for a secret council meeting with Lord Elrond along with the leaders of many races; and Frodo.

It was a long dark discussion about what needed to be done and Gandalf had even spoken in a dark tongue that Lord Elrond was quite piqued to hear in his halls. Aragorn son of Arathorn now had the sword that was once broken, remade and at his side. Gimli, son of Gloin had lost his temper with the whole discussion of the Ring and swung his bronze axe upon it. It shattered the blade and threw the dwarf back. All were silent for a moment. No craft that any of them possessed could destroy the One Ring. Arguments erupted on who should be given the task of taking the Ring to Mordor to be destroyed forever while others disagreed on the quest entirely. Frodo looked at the ring seeing fire and chaos before realizing what he needed to do.

"I will take the ring!" Frodo exclaimed hoping the large Western men and elves could hear him. All turned to him suddenly, becoming quiet. He does not know the way. Slowly one by one, each race granted their allegiance to the young Hobbit and suddenly nine companions made the protecting band for Frodo, including the three other Hobbits that came to the secret meeting in hiding of course. Samwise Gamgee the loyal and brave only for Frodo hobbit, Mariadoc Brandybuck the more serious but just as determined hobbit, and Peregrin Took the ever too curious and chipper young fellow of a hobbit. The other four of their company was Aragorn son of Arathorn, Legolas of the Woodland Rehlm, Gimli son of Gloin, and Boromir son of the Steward of Gondor. The last and final member of their group was and Istar wizard, Gandalf the Grey.

Tension could already be felt for the dislike Legolas and Gimli had for each other.

Each of the men, elves, and dwarves slowly left the council meeting, each talking to Lord Elrond briefly. Frodo was the last to leave, as Gandalf and Elrond talked low to each other, walking off further from the hobbit. The other hobbits had left Frodo to his thoughts to get some food. Frodo looked up into the darkening sky wishing there was something that could make him more determined, or if there was something that could lessen the crushing on his spirit. If there was more hope for his journey. Of course he believed in his fellow companions, he just knew in the end it would be him.

"I wish there was _someone_ like the great people that make up our fellowship that could also help. To give our fellowship unbendable strength in the fears and evil that is sure to come" Frodo whispered to himself into the night sky. Those in his fellowship were of great stature but there was still a nervousness in his heart.

* * *

 **Alina in Elvish means fair**

 **Neona- New Moon**

 **Amin lle- I need you**

 **Tauremorna - dark woods**

 **This is the first time I've written anything this way. I want all the details I can put into this story so everything is understood and everything can be imagined. I hope you like the character and personality I've given to her :)**


	3. Rivendell

If my mother could have seen me now, she would have told me a fly could buzz right into my mouth and die. Indeed my mouth was widely agape as I saw the breathtaking scene of what was more than likely, Rivendell. The gorgeous white stone that carved every step and crevasse of the great towering city left me too awestruck to move for quite some time. She told me of who Lord Elrond was and what she knew of Rivendell. I had to explore.

I gently slid along a grassy hill that gave me quite an easy glance of how to get in. The only problem was actually getting in without being seen. My father told me that most elves have very keen eyesight. Those in armor are especially prone to looking and seeing things. Even of the slightest sound or odd motion. I had to be careful.

There was an elegant bridge that led up to two very large stone doorways that arched widely across the width of the bridge. In Elvish it read Rivendell at the top of the stone. Trees were near the entrance with large leaves of different foliage. Two elves in golden armor guarded the entrance. I sat there and waited wondering what would happen. The sun was now lower in the sky. It was getting chillier as well since it was fall. I was surprised I hadn't already frozen to death in the woods before. I suddenly saw the guards move as two more guards in golden armor came up to them and began talking and laughing with each other.

This was my chance. Great columns held up the bridge while others went horizontally on the underside of it as well. I quickly dangled myself from the columns imagining I was in trees. How my heart beat harder against my chest in fear of falling into the watery chasm below. I finally lifted myself up behind several large boulders that were several yards from the front gate. I needed a plan and fast before the guards switched places. I looked around my surroundings before seeing a rock the size of my hand not far from me.

It was a primitive idea but it would definitely work; I just had to be fast. I gulped, took a deep breath, and threw the rock hard away from my direction. It hit a tree that was not far from the entrance. All the guards looked towards the noise as I began to run as silently as 'elvenly' possible as two of the guards went closer to where I threw the rock. I went inside and hid behind the largest thing I could find. I looked out from my hiding place to see the guards shrugging before they switched places. I waited till the other guards previously on duty were out of my site before looking at the entrance once again.

My only chance to be unseen and to look around Rivendell would be to remain in the shadows. Luck was on my side for the sun was nearly set when my heart leapt in joy for the new knowledge I was about to gain. The buildings were grand and the carvings were beautiful. It was a little hard to enjoy when trying to avoid other elves that also had keen eyesight.

But that was when I saw him.

An elf that stood out among the others. He had beautiful long golden hair, high cheekbones and a very strait nose. He was lean, yet muscular; only in a way an elf could be. He looked to be from a proud and long race. But the eyes could have melted my very soul. They took my breath away as my heart raced and my hands began to sweat at seeing this elf. He himself put my heart into a frenzy and I did not know why. How my heart and head confuse me at this time for I did not realize I stepped out of the shadows to see him closer.

I froze immediately when he glanced at me. He and I could see into each other's eyes and I held my breath. The others were talking around him not noticing his un-involvement in their conversation. He took a step closer to me looking very curious as he tilted his head to the side. I clutched my heart in alarm, obviously alarming him as I ran hurriedly from him. Little did I know that he looked as if he was going to reach for me.

I pulled my hood harder over my head as I bombarded myself with insults at my stupidity for being caught by someone.

"My heart says that it was worth it though," I whispered to myself as I smiled. No one I had ever seen in the several hours I spent in Rivendell made me feel like that. I just knew it meant something.

I slowly went up a flight of perfectly carved stone steps seeing a Western man who had an air or royalty around him with a beautiful elven woman. From what I read in books they looked to be in love. I smiled before slipping into the shadows once more. My wandering may have led me to the moment that changed my life forever; I don't think I would ever change it if I could.

I entered a large area that looked to have several chairs around one center of lifted stone. It looked to be a very small table or column. But what stopped me was a tiny person who looked like a child for a moment. I moved my eyes down his person and back up several times noting that the only thing that didn't make him a child was his feet. They were large and hairy. They also looked as though they were made of leather and could withstand most rough terrain.

The child I noticed suddenly looked away from the hues of blues and pinks of dusk in the sky before noticing me. I noticed him stand immediately looking frightened. I did the exact same thing as him, hiding half of my body from him in fear behind a square pillar. As if reading my motions he called to me.

"Wait! I did not mean to startle or offend you" the child spoke to me.

"I am Frodo Baggins of the shire," He said smiling, bowing low. I gulped again before moving from the shadows slowly to him. He looked nervous to me but then I realized I must look suspicious. I quickly bowed to him not sure what else I was supposed to do.

"You do not need to do that. I am no one of great importance" Frodo chuckled warmly. I giggled at him.

"I would think you are important if you are in the house of Lord Elrond" I whispered quietly. I hoped that my information was still accurate of Lord Elrond still being in charge of Rivendell. The one called Frodo only laughed more.

"You seem quite queer but also very nice," Frodo said happily making me blush. He was very kind.

"What are you?" I asked quietly hoping I didn't offend the fellow. He gave me a questioning look before smiling.

"I am a hobbit," this only seemed to confuse me more as he laughed before explain himself in more detail.

"Tell me more about hobbits and this Shire you speak of dear friend," I asked him excitedly. He seemed to be just as excited to tell me his story. It went long into the night, the moon almost centered in the cloudless sky. I would ask him questions here and there and he seemed more than eager to answer them. I was so curious and very happy to learn about hobbits and their lives. They sounded lovely and quite quaint. He then told me why he was in Rivendell and seemed to tell me about this Ring he spoke of, although he was quite hesitant to do so.

"Here I am speaking of stories at length I did not know I could speak at. And all this time I still have not learned your name. I feel quite rude and embarrassed for not noticing it earlier. Please tell me who you are. You seem of great importance, kindness, and care," Frodo said with endearment. I could surely feel myself go red as I suddenly realized I had to explain myself. I wasn't particularly interested in this but he seemed so kind I only wanted to tell him the truth. He deserved nothing less.

"Because you have told me who you are and all of your world up until now, I wish to give you the same truths you have given me. I hope you still think kindly of me once I tell you of my stories" I said gently as he smiled at me.

"My name is Alina, daughter of Neona and Aellelian," I said quietly.

"It is the greatest of pleasures to meet you Alina" Frodo said happily waiting for me to continue.

I took a deep breath feeling my heart almost stop.

"I am a half-breed," I whispered so deathly quite I feared the world would end right then and there under my feet. However I felt as though a great weight was lifted from my shoulders. Frodo only seemed more confused at my words.

"What do you mean my lady?" Frodo asks curiously.

"My mother was a sorceress and my father was an elf. They feared I would be killed if anyone found out. I tell you this now because I am still afraid and you are the only person I have met besides my parents that has shown me great kindness. I suppose I was looking for that further," I whispered almost feeling tearful. I began telling him my life story and what has happened. I clarified a few things in case I wasn't clear.

Frodo gapped at me in shock before becoming extremely curious.

"Are you magical like Gandalf!?" Frodo exclaimed in curiosity before I jumped out of my seat, him mimicking my actions.

"You know of Gandalf!" I asked excitedly. We sat down again as he explained in great detail the man I had a drawing of that I held dear to my heart. He sounded wonderful yet scary at the same time from what Frodo told me.

"Do you and Gandalf know each other?"

I looked at him a moment before nodding.

"Frodo my dear friend, I have only known you for what seems to be half a day, but I feel that I have known you for a lifetime. Please, what I tell you next you must uphold in deep secrecy for I fear what would happen if others knew" I said with earnest, alarming the dear boy. He slowly nodded at me to tell him what it was.

"He is my uncle," I said, barely above a whisper. Frodo looked at me shocked before giving me the toothiest smile I have ever seen.

"Doesn't he know? Would this not be a secret?" He asked curiously.

"My mother never told him she was pregnant so he does not know. He also does not know who my father is so I fear that he will look down on me for what I am" I said sadly as I could feel tears burning my eyes.

Frodo gently hugged me not fully understanding my fear but knew he should not say a word.

"No word from this secret will pass my lips. It is not a secret for me _to tell_. I wish for you to know that no matter what you are, you are too kind, honest, and endearing for someone to treat you rashly. It would be a great honor to be a friend to one so charming" Frodo said happily.

"Your words move me my dearest friend," I said smiling. Even though Frodo could not see it, I could feel that he could tell my words spoke volumes.

"So from what I gather this is your first time in Rivendell. It is also mine. Let us explore together. I am not tired and more excited to show a new friend things she does not know" Frodo said happily. He took my hand before looking at it.

"Your hands are very smooth, like cool water," Frodo said before pulling me along.

"Will this not be a bad idea my friend? I am nervous of others if they were to find out who I am."

"Then we will walk faster if someone tries to talk with us and act as though we are far to busy to do anything else" he said happily making me laugh.

"Your laugh is lovely" Frodo said smiling making me blush.

"Your words are charming by themself dear Frodo" I said happily making him smile.

"My uncle Bilbo said when I was very young that it is best to start a conversation proper so others know if you are kind or not. Otherwise you could be the end of someone else's walking stick for all you know" Frodo said happily. I laughed again telling him how charming his uncle Bilbo sounds as well. We walked together, our pace slowing and increasing depending on where we were. It was getting to be late in the night as I noticed the hobbit beside me looked feebly tired.

"Dear friend you should sleep. There is more city to see tomorrow anyway," I said to him. Frodo nodded with a yawn showing me where his room was.

"Seeing as how you are quite the sneak to have not been caught yet in Rivendell amazes me. As a partner in crime you may share the room with me" Frodo said getting under his covers almost passing out.

"Thank you my dear friend for helping such a sneak" I laughed before taking my place in the chair in the corner of the well-furnished room. Everything in Rivendell was elegant and looked to be of great worth. I could hear the gentle snores of my first and only friend I ever had before smiling and falling asleep.

Tomorrow would definitely be a great adventure. Especially since it was light out and I would stand out like a sore thumb. But my dear friend Frodo would help me. He also told me that his fellowship would not be leaving Rivendell until almost winter was upon them. I had some time to explore new things until then with my friend. I only hope I can do something to help him more. This Ring sounded like a horrible curse to those unlucky enough to bear it.

* * *

 **Do you believe in fate? Love at first sight? Everything happens for a reason? Do you believe in the power of controlling your life, knowing that everything is meant because of choices we make?**


	4. A New Friend Can Lead to More Friends

I woke up to a light hitting my closed eyelids. I shuffled my shoulders against the cushions of a chair before snapping awake in a rush. I looked around me and realized that none of it was a dream. A tear escaped me in happiness as I quickly wiped it away. I looked to my still sleeping friend and smiled gently before standing and stretching. I smelled an odd scent of grass and dirt before realizing that it was I. I was quite embarrassed by this and was determined to get a bath in somehow. I suddenly heard light footsteps and heavier footsteps that seemed to be headed this way.

I looked towards the balcony that was in Frodo's room before leaping over the railing and dangling by my fingers from the lip of the edge. I scooted myself closer to the overhanging plants that covered a smaller portion of the balcony; I needed to be submerged in shadow.

Frodo's room door opened and two male voices began to speak.

"He is here and still sleeping it seems"

"Indeed. The council meeting must have tired poor Frodo"

"Shall we leave him be then _Mithrandir_?"

"It seems to be for the best friend Elrond"

Gandalf glanced towards the balcony in question for a moment feeling something. He wasn't sure what it was but shrugged away the tugging in his mind. Both pairs of footsteps left through the doorway and seemed to go down the hall.

I had nearly let go of the balcony's edge hearing the name _Mithrandir_ spoken. It was Lord Elrond in the room with my uncle no less! If I were to be found out I would most likely had been kicked out, or worse. I swung myself back into the balcony before Frodo began to stir.

"Hello dear Frodo, did you sleep well?" I asked gently. Frodo wearily rubbed his eyes, yawning before noticing my presence. His eyes grew excited before leaping up.

"I am well my friend, did you sleep at all in the night? I hope your worries did not keep you awake," Frodo asked curiously.

"I slept finely my dear friend but perhaps you should dress" I said happily. Frodo nodded pulling on his day clothes as I looked from the balcony's ledge.

"What shall we explore today Alina?" Frodo asked excitedly. Before I could answer my stomach grumbled angrily along with Frodos.'

"I would be mistaken to think that two wild animals were in this room if they were in my sight. Alas it is our stomachs," I said laughing along with Frodo.

"I know you would like to remain in secret so I will come back with food for you"

"Will that not be suspicious? I would also like to take a bath so that the grime can be washed away. I can get my own food so you are not in trouble" I said nervously. I would never want anything bad to happen to my friend.

"Hobbits make it a habit to eat well so I will not be suspicious if I took an extra plate of food with me" Frodo said before directing me to the washroom and leaving quickly.

I sighed with nervousness before I let myself bathe in the warm scented water. Ease washed through my muscles and cleaned my hair thoroughly. I got out after a moment breathing in a sigh before seeing my dirtied clothes. I quickly washed them in the water making something close to a mud bath in the porcelain tub. They were finally clean before realizing it would take them all day to dry. I quickly said an incantation that heated my clothes very quickly. I pulled the socks, undergarments, leggings and green tunic onto me again before pulling my mask up over my face once more. The green tunic revealed my neck and shoulders elegantly. The neckline was open revealing my bare shoulders while the short sleeves ended to the middle of my arms. I always felt I had a small waist but my bust held up my shirt nicely. I quickly threw my hair up, which I had also dried, and pulled some hair over my pointed ears. Satisfied with my work, I left the safety of the bathroom only to see three new hobbits standing in front of the door, and Frodo.

I stood shocked a moment before looking worriedly to Frodo.

"It is good to meet you my lady!" A chirper hobbit said to me happily, "I am Peregrin Took! But people call me Pippin!"

"I am Meridoc Brandybuck and Pippin and I are cousins. People call me Merry."

"Samwise Gamgee and I don't trust you not a bit," He said huffing at me.

"Sam she is very kind and I am sure she will tell you her story. She is quite a fine lady and tells stories better than most!" Frodo said. Apparently Frodo was a little too suspicious with the hobbits as they saw him leaving with an extra plate of food. They knew full good and well that they could eat all they wanted in the dining hall so there was no reason to eat someplace else; especially by yourself. They followed him back to his room before surprising the dear hobbit. All the while I was drying my clothes and ignorant to the quite squabbling amongst each other. Pippin seemed to be the most curious about me while Merry wasn't quite sure and Sam was down right suspicious.

"How can someone be so fair and be suspicious Sam?" Merry asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Well she came out of no where and happens to run into Frodo? A likely story" Sam huffed back.

"I do not wish for trouble and wish from the bottom of my heart to tell you my story. I do not like misunderstandings and making an enemy is worse because of it. I would be more than happy and graciously honored for you to hear my truths if you so choose to believe them friends of Frodo Baggins" I said kindly. I seemed to surprise the three hobbits before they sat down comfortably to listen to my story. It took almost as long as when I was with Frodo, but I left no details out that I had originally told. I even told them of Gandalf and they all became shocked but they let me continue my story and to promise not to tell Gandalf this secret. They all seemed to understand why I was scared and agreed hastily in order for me to continue my story.

"I suppose when you put things that way it makes a lot of sense," Merry said nodding. The others nodded with him, as Sam looked rather sorry at me. I have never told anyone my life story before and telling it twice seemed to make my life more real.

"Forgive my rudeness from early my lady, I meant no disrespect or for you to think I would send you away to the wolves" Sam said apologetically.

I laughed happily at the dear hobbits making them smile.

"You are very forgiven my dear Sam!" I said happily.

"Your laugh is lovely dear lady!" All the hobbits seemed to agree on this point making me blush lightly.

"Can we see your face?" Pippin asked excitedly only to get smacked by Merry.

"You can't just go asking her that you twit, Pip!" Merry scolded making the others laugh.

"I will show you if you promise to no longer call me my lady. It makes me feel old and grey. Just Alina is fine," I said happily. I got four eager head nods in return and several different kinds of promises that confused me for the most part. I slowly took off my mask reveling my cleaned face.

"You are as beautiful as carved marble my dear la-" but Pippin stopped remembering his promise.

"Indeed you are the fairest elf I have seen in Rivendell and Rivendell has the most elves I've ever seen!" Sam said.

All the hobbits just looked at me making me self-conscious but I tried to laugh away my nervousness. I quickly ate the food they got for me from the kitchen, quickly forgetting about it as I told them my story.

"You eat like Pippin!" Frodo laughed causing us all to laugh.

"Since we are all accomplices now with lady Alina we should show her to the kitchen!" Pippen said excitedly.

"That sounds exciting! I am sure that this long story telling has made all you hobbits hungry as well?" I asked curiously getting several head nods.

I pulled on my cloak, and for once I did not replace my mask. I pulled on my knee-high boots and took a deep breath. The hood shrouded half of my face as it was, so it was okay.

"You look less suspicious without the cloth over your face" Sam said as the others quickly looked out the door to make sure no one was coming.

We quickly walked through the halls jumping into the shadows with excitement so we would not be caught by any of the guards. We snuck into the kitchen, which looked like a giant hall with hundreds of cupboards, spices, dried foods, honey, grains, meats and more. I sat there in awe.

"It makes you just want to eat everything in sight!" Pippin said as the others quickly grabbed what they could reach. Of course I reached the even more delicious things that were high on the shelves for myself and for them. We snuck out of the kitchen to eat on a balcony that over looked the lands and far to the mountains my friends would soon be journeying towards.

"I have a brilliant idea!" Frodo said suddenly getting everyone's attention, "Lady Alina can fight well with a sword from how she puts it and she also knows magic. She should be apart of our fellowship. It would not hurt to have another warrior fighting with us," Frodo said quietly wanting to know what the others thought. He already explained who was in the company the other night. My heart pounded in happiness and fear for wanting to help my friends and for what that could mean for me.

"I am no warrior dear friend. Only good with a sword" I said gently only making him smile.

"Modesty should not suit someone who seems so fair," Sam said quietly.

All of the hobbits were in discussion about this for quite some time before all disagreements and worries were put to an end. Most of the worry was towards me being a lady, but they seemed to already believe in what I could do even though I told them with modesty that they should not have high hopes for my skills. Mostly because they were in great company as it was.

"Then it is settled! Lady Alina is coming with us on our quest!" Pippin said excitedly along with the others. I smiled happily at them.

"Why dear lady you have ears of an elf!" Sam exclaimed getting everyone to look at my ears. I unconsciously moved a piece of hair behind my ears before realizing what I had done.

"Yes?" I asked confused before moving the hair to cover my pointed ear once more.

"Well it was hard to tell with your hair covering them so I thought you were a just a woman from far away" Sam said quietly.

"That was the point dear fellow. I do not want to stand out," I said quietly. The others nodded at my reasoning as we were all quite full and the sun was now far to the west. It was not dusk yet but it would be soon.

"Shall we explore more my friends or are you quite tired for the day?" The others looked at me before smiling saying they were just as curious as I about Rivendell and so we left the kitchen and the halls.

We were running down a flight of stone steps that led into a great pathway that branched off to other sections of the city. Unfortunately, Frodo had tripped and I leaped to catch him. He would have crashed down ten steps of stairs if I did not leap to grab him. He looked at me in shock while the others looked at me amazed.

"Thank you my lady" As Frodo laughed realizing he said my lady again. I smiled at him even though my hood came down very far because of the action, almost covering my nose.

"Frodo!" I turned to the voice and Frodo shifted his head in that direction as well. I saw a pair of weathered boots in my sight but did not have the courage to move my hood. I slowly let Frodo out of my arms as he stood.

"Aragorn!" Frodo said happily only to freeze. We were all looking at the ground at that point. The Ring had fallen out of Frodo's pocket and right in front of me. I did not like the evil aura this thing gave off and liked it even less when it called to me. I hated it with a passion. I wanted nothing to do with that Ring let alone see it ever again.

I picked it up with caution before hearing the man called Aragorn gasp slightly. I immediately without any hesitation gave it to Frodo who looked at me in shock.

"What is wrong dear Frodo? Were you hurt?" I asked nervously as the man called Aragorn was grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"How did you do that without hesitation?" Frodo asked in awe.

"What?" I was so confused and the man was making me very nervous.

Frodo noticed my gaze and the confused and serious look in Aragorn's eyes. I quickly stood up only causing the man to pull his sword partially out of his sheath. Frodo touched my hand noticing that it was shaking in fear.

"You" Aragorn began before I bolted hard up the stairs. I hear the one called Aragorn yell "there is no time" before hearing his heavy footsteps behind me.

Frodo tried to intervene telling Aragorn that I was his friend and no foe by any means. The little hobbits were trying there best to catch up with us but I was too afraid to do anything but run from this man. The sound of his voice sounded as if he knew what I was. I remember seeing a room clad with weapons as the hobbits and I passed our way to the kitchen. I vaguely remembered where it was and decided to run on instinct to the place.

We were running fast causing a large commotion to occur in Rivendell. Elves were looking at us as we ran by. I turned my head back to see how far this man was behind me before seeing the golden haired elf I saw the night before jump to meet this 'Aragorn.' The man that be-stilled my heart.

" _Legolas stop her_!" Aragorn yelled in Elvish at him. Legolas ran quite a bit faster than Aragorn and was only several yards away from me as I picked up speed. The group of people trying to catch up to us was increasing as well until the entire fellowship was following us along with Elrond and a couple of soldiers.

I was finally coming upon the doorway that seemed to lead to the armory. Legolas was just down the hall to me as I slid past the door, due to the freshly cleaned stone floors, grabbing onto the frame before running in. I quickly picked up a beautiful sword before diving into the room trying to hide.

My breathing was ragged and I could hear my and the handsome elf's breathing in the room. I heard something being drawn back and I could swear on my life it was probably an arrow. I could hear his light footsteps as he came closer. I drew in my breath before lunging out. I leapt sideways not wanting to harm him before I saw an arrow come at me in slow motion. I put the sword into the arrows path deflecting it.

I started throwing whatever I could get my hands on in the armory causing the elf to dodge them before he started coming closer to me with a short blade being pulled out from a sheath attached to his back. He moved faster than anyone I had seen in a long time attacking a shorter blade at me as I blocked his moves yet again with the sword. We started to duel with quick movements and swings of our blades. I did not want to fight the man who caused my heart such an uproar.

"I do not wish to fight you!" I said with fear in the Western tongue causing the elf to look at me strangely but not backing down from his stance.

"Why do you run from my friend if you have done nothing wrong" the elf said quietly. His voice broke my very soul the way it reverberated in the hall. I was so entranced by the voice I did not reply very well.

"He frightened me," I said quietly slowly backing away from the elf. He looked completely confused this time as though that was not what he was expecting.

" _Legolas my friend do you have her_!?" Aragorn yelled in Elvish running into the room seeing it a mess. He noticed Legolas and I standing with blades drawn before he drew his sword.

I gulped but I did not back down. Both seemed to notice this and looked at me curiously.

"Do not harm our friend!" Frodo yelled running into the armory completely tired and out of breath along with the other hobbits that stood protectively in front of me, huffing and puffing.

"If you harmed her!" Sam began as the other three hobbits put up their fists.

Aragorn as well as Legolas slowly put away their blades.

"Perhaps things should be explained if this is indeed a friend of yours" Aragorn said quietly. Legolas just continued to stare at me and I thought I was going to die happily with those eyes drowning me.

"You are a very suspicious person in very suspicious times wearing a cloak that almost fully covers you" Aragorn said quietly.

"We convinced her that the cloth that covered the lower half of her face should be taken off," Pippin pointed in.

"That does not remedy the situation my dear Pippin," I said quietly making him look up at me.

"Yes, but now you are less suspicious than before!" I could feel everyone in the room roll their eyes at him.

"She would be more than happy to explain herself if you gave her the chance to do so instead of frightening her and running after her with a blade half drawn" Frodo said exasperatedly. Aragorn chuckled at him nodding.

"Then I hope she does." I looked at Aragorn and Legolas, though they could not see my eyes before looking back at Frodo. He gave me an assuring nod before I sighed deeply.

"Please forgive me and my callous rudeness. I would be glad to share you my story though it is long and takes much time to tell. I would not want to keep it from you though, but I fear it may bore such noble people my friends have proclaimed you to be, with great endearment to me. It would bereave me so if I could not please the dear friends of the hobbits who in such noble and great manner seemed to have convinced me of their and your honor and dignity" I said quietly and very softly. I could see both men with slight tints to their cheeks. I tried very hard to come up with something that proved that they already seemed of great status to me and deserved every respect.

The hobbits seemed to want to laugh at that moment.

"You really are quite queer indeed!" Merry exclaimed happily making me blush.

"Enough of that. Let us go to the dining hall to discuss the 'at length' story you speak of" Aragorn spoke waiting for me to start walking.

"But-" I began nervously before the charming elf interrupted me.

"We will not be bored by the story and would rather hear your claims than judge with misunderstandings" Legolas spoke softly at me.

"You are fair in the way you speak," I said softly making him give a curt nod before all three of us started walking. Both men on either side of me. I placed back the sword I had picked up before continuing with both men; they continued to give me such inquisitive looks though. The hobbits were quickly after us as we made it to the dining hall with a very large number of elves, men and surprisingly dwarves, waiting for us. Legolas and Aragorn sat to the left of me at the great dining table. They all looked at us as we entered before everyone started introducing himself. Which is quite odd to me if I do say so.

I was very interested in everyone's histories but it seemed much more important to discuss myself first. Of course I was enthralled to find out that the long, golden haired elf was prince Legolas from Mirkwood forest after he gave a brief description of who he was.

I was about to introduce myself before Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and a very old hobbit walked into the dining hall.

" _What is going on here_!?" Elrond's voice boomed making my voice crawl back into my throat. I saw the woman who was walking with Aragorn from before enter the room. Then, guards from every corner burst into the room surrounding me entirely with swords while some where on the table with arrows pointed at me. I gave a slight wave before slowly putting my hand back down. Legolas and Aragorn looked like they were about to say something.

The hobbits started discussing what had happened on the stairs and why Aragorn was chasing after me. I could not speak at all at this time for my uncle was standing before me looking at me curiously puffing smoke out of a long wooden pipe.

"And how is it that you came in to Rivendell" Lord Elrond spoke indignantly at me. I gulped with nervousness only to have my hobbit friends speak for me for a moment.

"She was going to tell her story to everyone in this room if you would spare a moment of time" Frodo said quietly.

"Then be on with it" Gandalf spoke with interest. I took a deep breath and began softly. I did not mention my parents, how they/we died, or about Gandalf being my uncle. However I was sure that everyone noticed this absence of detail but assumed I did not want to speak of my parent's deaths. By the end of my story and how I came into Rivendell, everyone seemed to be in awe.

When I got to the topic of me being a half-breed, I started to fear the worst. After a moment of letting this new information sink in, and Lord Elrond not calling the guards to chop off my head, I decided I could explain my hesitation in discussing this; the guards actually got off the table while the others re-sheathed their swords. I told them that my parents hid me in the forest that once existed near Mordor for they feared I would be immediately killed by any man or elf; I was an abomination.

"It takes some skill to sneak into Rivendell," Lord Elrond spoke after a moment of silence.

"Even more so to stand up to two skilled swordsman" Aragorn stated, "knowing somewhat of who we were because of the hobbits."

"Indeed it is quiet interesting child. But there is something else about you I can not place" Gandalf said quietly. The four hobbits looked at me and knew exactly why he was feeling this. They seemed to want me to tell Gandalf here and now that I was his niece, but my voice was lost to me once more.

"Well you see-" Pippin began, giving me a heart attack before Merry and Sam immediately slapped their hands onto his mouth.

"Do you immediately forget a promise after making it?" Sam whispered angrily making Pippin droop his shoulders. After my heart had calmed down I giggled at their antics.

Everyone was in quiet discussions with others while Legolas just looked curiously at me for I did not remove my hood yet. I slowly shifted so my mint green eyes could be revealed to him and saw his mouth drop slightly. He turned from me suddenly facing Aragorn and whispering in Elvish. I could understand what they were saying of course but no one knew this.

" _She is the one I saw in the shadows the night before!_ " Aragorn had also noticed my eyes and Legolas had given the account of seeing the most vibrant eyes in the shadows he had ever seen to Aragorn. Now, Aragorn knew precisely why.

I quickly pulled my hood down over my eyes again so my face remained in shadow.

"I would like her to join us on our quest. Her thirst for knowledge is great, her loyalties have already been shown, and she would make a good asset to the company" Frodo said after some time. It was silent again as others contemplated this.

"It will be thought over dear Frodo" Bilbo said quietly. This little hobbit seemed to intrigue me a lot. He seemed very kind and stern at the same time.

"But it does not affect her!" Frodo said suddenly getting immediate silence in the hall, "Will it not be better for someone who is least likely to be affected by the Ring to join us?"

Everyone looked at me in awe. I thought I was going to die under the intense stares.

"Dear Frodo I would not put it that way," I said gently getting the boy confused.

"But you barely looked at the Ring and did not hesitate to give it back to me even though I never showed you the Ring before!" Frodo was determined to make me sound amazing; I just didn't like the trinket.

"I just did not want this Ring you speak of and did not like the horrible aura it admitted. I wish I did not give you back this ring in fear you would feel that evil" I said quietly, "my dear friend such as yourself should not be toiled in evil but I assume that the people who entrusted the Ring to you, did so rightfully in believing you can undertake such a task. So it is all right that you have the Ring I suppose," I said thoughtfully. Everyone just looked at me.

"You are strange" Legolas said finally making me blush.

"Strange indeed" Gandalf nodded, " a half elf, half human woman who is not tempted like most others by the Ring, can fight rather skillfully with a sword, and has already proven loyalty to Frodo without the knowledge of him being a Ring Bearer is quite astounding indeed."

I wasn't sure if I was just praised now but I felt my heart beat faster at the fact that my uncle actually talked to me and didn't hate me for being a half breed.

"We can not let a woman come along!" Gimili spoke out suddenly, "it is too dangerous!"

"She is a suspicious half breed creature none the less!" Boromir spoke out harshly. My shoulders slumped in sadness, which did not go so unnoticed by either Aragorn or Legolas. I had spoken with great fear about being a half breed and hoped none in this hall would get up to strike me down for being such a creature.

Legolas touched my hand briefly with his fingertips feeling my sadness for a moment before placing his hand back onto the table; I tilted me head at his gesture.

"She has shown great promise and is eager to help. This is more so than most men" Aragorn stood up suddenly, "she is welcome to come if she wills it."

All the hobbits agreed with Aragorn.

"As do I" Legolas stood up next to Aragorn. I looked up at him suddenly as Legolas looked down and I blushed slightly, looking away. Gandalf noticed our gazes and a small smile flickered onto his features as though he knew something we did not. He stood up as well agreeing with my partaking in the fellowship. Gimili took a little time but soon mumbled an 'agreed.' Boromir looked less than pleased and agreed stating that he was out voted as it was. I jumped up happily at this even though it was night and dinner was being served.

I bowed to everyone at the table, "I thank you for all the kindness you have shown me and through all efforts until my soul gives out, I would like to bestow my life on helping you all on your quest to the best of my efforts. Although they are dimly compared to the noble company I am placed before, I hope I can stand up to your expectations and exceed them with as much honor and valor someone like myself can portray." I bowed deeply again peeking out to see most of the company blushing at my words.

"Your words are fair and kind but there is one thing you have forgotten to mention in your tales" Gimli said with a smile making me tilt my head as well as everyone else.

"Through the stories you have told, being as true as they sound, you have yet to tell us your name" Gimli said nodding. Everyone suddenly realized this and looked to me suddenly.

"This seems to be a reoccurring action with you" Frodo said laughing along with the hobbits. I laughed happily making Legolas look at me in a way I cannot describe.

"Your laugh is lovely," He said suddenly having the company in the hall agree with him. I blushed brightly at his words looking down at my feet.

"Thank you Legolas," I said softly which made him smile kindly at me. My heart swooned at that smile. Frodo suddenly gave a fake cough before looking at me.

"Oh," I said quietly, "My name is Alina," I said gently. Everyone smiled giving me compliments on such a pretty name. I was sure I was quite bright red at this point.

Everyone in the hall spoke at great lengths with me, even though I mostly listened to their stories. I was ever so curious. Elrond wanted to speak to me as well which made me nervous so I just listened to what he had to say unless he asked me a question. Gandalf kept giving me inquisitive stares making me feel small. The hobbits were gorging themselves on food of course with the company doing much the same.

"You all will be leaving by the end of falls coming days. Rest well and eat plenty for your journey will be long and treacherous." All of them nodded wanting to make most of their days count in Rivendell. I came to learn much more about my companions and Boromir seemed to hate me a little less. I was continuously getting curious stares by most of the people in the company but was happy I could freely explore without hiding.

After several dinners with the company over a week's time, Legolas came up to me surprising me as I gave a light gasp. He chuckled at me before significantly straightening.

"I would like to apologize for firing an arrow at you in the armory" Legolas said softly. I laughed happily making him blush and stare at me before giving me an inquisitive look.

"I would have done the exact same thing!" I said happily making him laugh. His laugh cut right through me it was so beautiful.

"I heard from Lord Elrond that you do not know much in the ways of Elven culture, would you like me to teach you?"

I looked at Legolas shocked before smiling happily. I still wore my hood but my face was more revealed as of late.

"The greatest pleasure I could ever hope to receive in my life would be for Prince Legolas to grant me the honor of teaching me his wisdom and the culture he comes from. If you so find me worthy to being taught such things" I whispered, a blush on my face. It was nothing compared to the red tinting Legolas's cheeks.

"I am still young in my years and although there would be much better teachers than I, if you so gladly accept my words than I would be happy to tell you all I know and answer all questions you have" Legolas spoke softly not looking at me.

I bowed deeply to him, "I would want nothing more in my life." I felt soft fingertips touch my chin bringing my face to meet Legolas's. I could feel my self turn pink as my heart sped up and I thought my breathing stopped for a moment.

"There is no need to bow to me and please call me Legolas" I looked up at him shocked before smiling softly at him. I was sure my eyes were portraying as much happiness as my heart was feeling. Legolas quickly stood straight up telling me he had to get some things finished before leaving Rivendell. He quickly turned from me walking quickly down the hall. I could have sworn I heard the voice of a man and a dwarf talking eagerly to Legolas but thought my imagination must have been running wild.

Before I knew it we were leaving Rivendell. We were given many partings and lasting words from Lord Elrond.

Lord Elrond gave to me the sword I used in the armory, although I had no idea how he knew which one I used. He also gave me a new cloak to wear and shoes. My thanks was as much as my voice could give before he stopped me with red up to his ears. So here I was in much better clothing and gear with lembas bread, a water container, herbs and supplies in a small bag I carried. I no longer hid my face but I kept my hair and ears out of sight along with most of my body except my shoes. I came up to Sam who was petting a rather glossy looking pony.

"Why who is this dear fellow?" I asked curiously. Sam jumped from me surprising him before smiling.

"This is Bill. We got 'im while leaving the Prancing Pony. Poor creature was on his deathbed when we had 'im. Course I looked after 'im best I could and he looked happier to leave his dreadful master."

I listened to the somewhat sad story but now the pony seemed to be gleaming with life.

"You did quite an excellent job Sam. I am sure Bill has appreciated your kindness very much. You have quite the heart, " Sam blushed at this before hugging Bill the pony who seemed very happy.

Bill suddenly came up to me nuzzling my arm. I took a step back before patting him on the head.

"He seems to be fond you! Why do you step away?" Sam asks worriedly.

"Horses make me rather nervous dear Sam" I said embarrassed making him laugh.

"But this is a pony not a horse!"

"It is the same thing just in different size!" I argued before the rest of the company who seemed amused by our conversation, interrupted us.

"You don't like horses?" Pippin asked laughing, "They sure seem to like you!" Just as he said that Bill nuzzled my arm again as I took another side step.

"They just make me nervous" I said quietly getting more chuckles.

"Let us begin dear friends on our journey" Aragorn said loudly turning to face the mountains we needed to pass.

* * *

 **The beginning of an adventure and true love!? Read the next chapter and see!**


	5. The Start of Our Travels

Aragorn and Gandalf were in the front. Next was Boromir. Gimli was a couple feet behind him and closer to the four hobbits that remained together. Bill the pony was next to Sam while Legolas was on the other side of Bill. I was behind all of them but only by a few feet. Legolas would look back every now and again to see if I was still there, which made my heart leap into my throat every time. Of course I started to make faces at him every time he looked back since we had been walking for many, many days. This always seemed to make him smile a little. I could never fully tell though since he would turn his head from me. I was quite sure he was making a face at me when I didn't catch his gaze right away. I snapped my head up before seeing him smiling and looking away.

It was nice being in the back since I was very quiet and could sneak off to go to the bathroom without anyone noticing. I was also a very fast runner in case they were getting far.

We had many leagues ahead of us while the Caradhras Mountain was looming ever closer. We would build fires and tell many stories. Well everyone else usually did since I always had questions. Sometimes they didn't have answers but I loved hearing their stories. Legolas's stories always seemed to enthrall me my eyes never left his face as he told them. I always bombarded them with questions however.

One of the nights I was very quite concerning most of my comrades, especially the hobbits and unnoticeably to me, Legolas.

"What seems to be the trouble dear child?" Gandalf asked me curiously while everyone waited expectantly for a reply.

"I realize I must be bothering you all and interrupting your stories with my trivial questions," I said quietly making Gimli harrumph.

"I am quite honored to have someone interested in my stories, especially enough to ask questions. I am not bothered at all. It keeps away the eerie night noises" Gimli said nodding. The others nodded in as well saying they enjoyed my questions quite a lot. Especially since I didn't push soft subjects, which I seemed to be able to tell which were which.

In fact Gandalf just finished a story about one of his journeys before they all looked at me.

"Do you have questions for me my dear?" Gandalf asked gently wanting to portray that he was quite happy if I asked as many as I liked.

"I am quite bursting at the seams with questions!" I laughed happily before firing questions at him making everyone and especially my uncle, laugh. My mind wandered to my uncle, wondering if he would be disappointed or hate me if I told him who I was. The weight on my shoulders only grew when I thought of possible reactions he would have. I could never get the words to leave me, even if my heart ached.

For many weeks my mind also wandered to Legolas and how I felt towards him. I was coming upon many scary conclusions. Such as love. I felt ridiculous but my heart was telling me this was so.

'A half-breed could never win the heart of an elven prince. I am sure there is many an elven woman lining to betroth such a wonderful person. I will keep my one sided love to myself. Looking from afar is more than I deserve' I sighed sadly at this thought before falling asleep.

We were no more than a couple of days from the base of Caradhras, which loomed menacingly over our company as if silently giving a warning to anyone who attempts to cross it. I was pretty proud of myself for not holding the company back as far as I knew. Of course I expected them to tell me if I was doing anything wrong. Legolas and I would jest from time to time which were such wonderful and carefree moments with me and my one sided feelings. I would ask him so many questions about elves and his home and of course, about himself.

Gandalf and Aragorn would mostly talk amongst themselves about the paths that would be best to take. Of course the others would join in the conversation. Gandalf and Aragorn only of course made final decisions. I could see that Legolas and Gimli could now tolerate each other and I hoped that they would be friends at least. They seemed to have playful bouts from time to time, which would make me laugh; this caused Legolas to look at me strangely sometimes, I noticed.

Aragorn informed us that we would be stopping in a couple of hours just when nightfall began to creep. Thank the Valar! Our travels already caused my legs to be sore and stiff along with my body. I only hoped I didn't pass out and embarrass myself.

Now it was time to face Caradhras.

The trek was steep and long but we were making some headway.

"You are part elf but you do not walk like one" Legolas suddenly said to me. I looked down at my feet noticing they were about a foot deep in snow. Yet Legolas was standing on top of the snow. I knew he had to weigh more then me, yet he was making very soft prints in the snow.

"It is all in practice" he laughed, "would you like me to show you?"

I nodded eagerly. I already saw Frodo misstep and fall down to where Aragorn was. The Ring was now on a chain around Frodo's neck but no one missed the way Boromir ogled the Ring when the chain was removed from Frodo's neck due to his fall. Aragorn and I had both of our hands on our swords while Legolas was slowly reaching for his arrow. Of course Boromir gave the Ring back to Frodo, shuffling his hair as we moved on. Legolas and I looked at each other as though we understood what just happened.

I did not want to fall like Frodo but I wanted to try walking on top of the snow; not in it.

"Concentrate on your feet. Believe yourself to be as light as a feather and you will be" Legolas said. He offered me his hand and I felt warmth and a wonderful spark of sensation go through my hand. I took a deep breath before lifting my foot as high as the snow. At first it did not work but after my third try I was balancing myself.

"Exactly!" Legolas said happily. We walked together for a moment holding hands, my heart singing, before I evidently got my balance on the snow. I started walking cautiously before running on top of the snow happily making a beeline to our group who had gotten quite ahead of us.

"Wonderful Alina!" Pippin yelled happily with shivers coming out of his voice and his shaking hand in the air. I laughed happily before accidently heading towards deeper snow. I didn't notice considering Legolas had gotten back in line and appeared to be happily watching me. My footsteps were much less evident in the snow even when compared to Legolas'. I could feel all their eyes on me, as I was getting further ahead.

"Slow down Alina or you will leave us all behind!" Aragorn shouted, amusement in his voice. I slowed down significantly turning around seeing how I was quite a bit to the side of the flat slope we were on top of. I took a happy step back towards them, a brilliant smile lighting up my face, before I was completely surrounded by snow. After a few seconds I was lifted up with two forearms going under my armpits.

My hair stuck to my face and my nose was pink from the cold. I could hear much laughter as I opened my eyes to a laughing Legolas and our company. His hair shined like the stars in the mid morning sun. My heart skipped happily at the sight as I tried not to sigh in happiness.

"You walked as light as a feather, weigh as much as a feather, but sink like a rock!" Legolas laughed happily. He gently moved some of the wet matted hair out of my face; I tried not to blush.

"She is part human you know" Boromir spoke.

"Which shows how most you people are! Rocks that are hard and don't see past a rolling hill if they get the chance!" Gimili laughed.

"Dwarves are the most stubborn of creatures!" Boromir argued back.

"Let us keep going" Aragorn smiled at Legolas and I.

"Do you think you can make it to the top or must I carry you?" Legolas asked happily although was very serious in his question.

"I can! No snow covered mountain will stop me!" I said happily as Legolas saw me make my way much more carefully to the group.

"Did you learn your lesson my dear?" Gandalf chortled.

"Not at all!" I laughed happily but carefully watched where Legolas stepped and made sure I did the same. Everyone laughed at my copied movements before carrying on. The wind was getting worse and the snow was falling heavier. There was an ill voice carried on the wind. It was dark and the snow was getting tall enough to cover the heads of the half-lings. Aragorn and Boromir were shoveling with their bodies as best as they could. Gandalf could not light a fire of any sort in the storm. Bill the pony was trying to block the snow as best as he could for the four hobbits as they used him as a shield from the bitter blowing snow. I remained next to Legolas. We had come too far to go back.

We decided to move forward as best we could. Suddenly, the ill voice came onto the wind again as a crack of lighting hit the snow covered slope we were under. Legolas suddenly grabbed me just as I looked away from the lightning, pushing me against the mountain wall his body covering me from the outside. Several moments passed and I felt a gentle touch on my cheek as I looked up to see Legolas worried. I gently touched the hand on my cheek making him smile. I smiled back for a moment before noticing that this caused an increased amount of snow to form around us.

As much as I detested it, Legolas jumped on top of the snow to see how far we needed to go. Aragorn and Boromir were human shovels as they made their way through the snow. Legolas came back thank Eru, after what seemed like hours, saying we were close to leaving this dreaded place. It would be easier for the hobbits if they were carried. Gandalf made his way through the snow first, following after Legolas, as Boromir took Merry and Pippin acting like a human canoe. Aragorn took Frodo as Bill, Sam and I headed after them.

"Sam my friend, if I use magic to help ease us through the snow, you will not say a word?" I asked hopefully.

"If it gets us out of this horrid place faster than do as you wish for my lips are sealed or they are about to be frozen shut anyway."

I nodded before saying an incantation as fire formed in my hands. It was the hottest fire I could make as it easily melted the powdery snow before us making our walk much easier. Sam was watching my hands in awe as we could all feel the warmth of the fire in the still steadily falling snow. In fact I knew we were close to being to the others before hearing Legolas saying he was coming for us; his voice was carried by the wind. It had been several minutes before I heard soft footsteps and I immediately stopped the fire as he came around the bend, before seeing us in surprise.

"How did you get this far?" Legolas wondered.

"There is no time, please take Sam. I will look after Bill until you return, unless I beat you to the end of the pass" I smiled playfully at him. He smiled back before taking Sam and walking on top of the snow. I waited a few minutes before creating my fire once more.

"You won't say anything will you Bill?" I asked the pony who was staying close to the fire in my hands. He whinnied in agreement from what I could tell as I continued to melt the path before me. As I came around the bend I could see the others waiting at the bottom for everyone to return. Legolas just put Sam down. Passing that bend seemed to be the end of what Caradhras could throw at us. I quickly stopped my incantation as Legolas looked back before all of them looked surprised at me. I had Bill the pony following me closely as I tried making it to the rocky path I saw. There was no more snow falling heavily and a light breeze blew through my cloak.

I wanted to try to walk on the snow again only to slip half way down the path, wind milling my arms as I did so. As I pushed myself up, rubbing my very sore nose, I noticed a pair of boots belonging to a devilishly handsome elf with a wide smirk on his face.

"Do you ever walk normally?"

"Not with you apparently" I whispered. Hopefully he didn't hear me but he smiled nonetheless, offering me his hand. I took it with gratitude, still feeling a spark, before Bill the pony galloped happily towards Sam and the others, not bothering to wait for us.

"Let us not dally any longer in this place"

I nodded in agreement as he pulled me with him until we arrived to our friends, he never let go of my hand until we were on even ground with them.

Caradhras had defeated our minds and bodies, but not our spirits.

* * *

It was decided after several days that we would take the mines of Moria to get to our destination. We were footsore but carried on with only slightly dampened spirits. Gandalf and Aragorn remained in the front, Boromir behind them, the four hobbits and Bill the pony, Gimli and Legolas behind them, and myself was behind all of them no more then ten feet.

We took a short break before starting again as I tried to put my hair back into a ponytail which worked relatively well; even if some of the longer pieces were causing me trouble. I did not notice Legolas admiring me from afar; I made sure all the while I was remaking my hair that my ears did not show still. My hair seemed to keep them warm so I didn't mind much.

We were walking for several minutes in the same order as before, before I felt something in the air. I immediately stopped pulling my sword halfway out of its sheath. Everyone immediately turned to me stopping their motions and freezing, their hands onto their weapons.

Legolas quietly and diligently made his way to me, his bow and already notched arrow pointed to the ground.

"What is it?" He whispered in my ear. I felt my head spin from his beautiful voice but I needed to concentrate on this ominous feeling.

"Something is following us in these woods" I said quietly. He quickly scanned the area with his eyes before turning back to me.

"I think it may be a pack of wolves," I said softly. He looked at me with awe for a moment before nodding and heading towards the others, which were several yards in front of me. I saw them speaking and nodding before Aragorn spoke a little quieter then he normally speaks.

"Let us keep going Alina" Aragorn said quietly. I nodded as the others remained much more quiet. Legolas was much closer to me this time. Only about two feet separated us and my heart was doing flips.

"You have good hearing," Legolas said softly, smiling.

"You have good eyes my dear Legolas"

"You have beautiful eyes my dear Alina," Legolas said softly before a slight pink tinted his cheeks. I blushed looking away.

"Thank you" I said quietly seeing Legolas no longer looking at me but the pink still remained on his cheeks. Gimli looked back and forth between us, which went unnoticed by us. He harrumphed to himself with a small smile on his face. That night we were indeed attacked by a pack of wolves. I stood at guard in front of the hobbits as the others attacked the wolves. Legolas seemed to make sure no wolves were near us. Gandalf finally made them disappear into the night. They were foul creatures summoned by Saruman, a once good wizard who turned evil from what my uncle told me. I was so amazed by my uncle and so dearly wanted him to like me. We would talk for hours around the fire as I listened to his stories. I also wanted to see this magic he spoke of. I knew that if I showed any kind of magical abilities, I would have Gandalf very worried about me being a danger to the others. I did not need him looking after someone he considered a child.

"Your premonition about the wolves was correct" Gimli praised me as the others nodded. I smiled at them happily making them do the same.

We were suddenly in view of a lake even though it was getting late into the night. The lake made me shiver slightly with a horrible pit forming in my stomach.

"You do not look well Alina" Legolas said worried, his eyebrows furrowing on his beautiful face.

"I do not like this place" I whispered hoping Gimli did not here me. I did not want to offend him or his kin. No matter how much bickering Legolas and Gimli did anyway.

"We will not be here much longer," He said quietly hoping that eased my tension. I nodded as we continued walking. After several minutes of finding ourselves at an archway, my uncle could not remember the password and sat in frustration for a few hours.

Sam had to say goodbye to Bill the pony for he would not survive Moria in the dark no matter how much Sam begged for him to stay. He began to fear for Bill, afraid Bill would be eaten by the wolves. Gandalf whispered words to the horse before it nuzzled Sam making him sob. It was heartbreaking to watch Sam say goodbye but Gandalf told him that Bill was a very clever horse. Frodo tried comforting Sam while Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks into the lake.

I flinched every time they did which did not go unnoticed by Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn said holding Pippin's arm before he could throw another rock in. Legolas looked at me as I turned my worried gaze back to the water. Gimli was telling Legolas of all the delicious food and warm welcome we were about to have.

"Ah! I remember now!" Gandalf said loudly making everyone pick up their things that Bill was no longer carrying before making their way to the entrance.

' _Mellon'_ Gandalf said clearly and the stone doors creaked slowly open to a darkness that made my heart drop in fear. All of us began to walk in slowly with Gimli yapping away happily.

"This is no mine, this is a tomb" Boromir said suddenly once Gandalf made the white stone in his staff light up. Gimli started yelling and crying seeing his cousins lying dead upon the floor. I was too shocked to move at such a grim site. Legolas quickly moved pulling an arrow out of a body.

"Goblins!" Legolas cried before we all heard a cry. We all turned fast seeing Frodo being dragged into the pool of water by what looked liked giant snakes. Aragorn and Boromir were cutting and dicing the snake-like arms, as did I, as arrows were shot from Legolas. With a lucky swing of Aragorn's sword Frodo fell into his arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled as we all rushed in. The entrance was suddenly caved in from the force of the monster that lived in the pool. We were submerged in darkness. I was the farthest into the mines almost a hundred feet from the rest of the group. My fear made me run faster I concluded. Light was suddenly illuminated from Gandalf's staff as everyone could just make out where everyone was.

"Alina!?" Legolas called out worriedly not seeing me amongst the group with his sharp elven eyes. The others started calling for me with great worry so I hurried back to them not wanting to get lost in this horrible place. Gimli and Legolas quickly ran back to the crushed rock and stone that covered the entrance.

"I am here!" I said loudly making them turn to me.

"You gave us quite the scare!" Gandalf said patting my shoulder. Everyone started forming a line. I was going to stand behind Legolas before he grabbed my arm.

I could see his face in the flickering of Gandalf's light and saw worry and relief in those blue eyes. I gently touched his cheek as he leaned in to my hand. I blushed profusely but I enjoyed the feeling far too much.

"Stay in front of me so I can watch you. You seem to disappear and reappear just like any shadow," Legolas said quietly as we all started walking.

"I would rather be a shadow in the brightness of the sun or stars then here," I whispered to Legolas who nodded.

We walked for many, many days from what Gandalf told us. He seemed to know where he was relatively going, but most of the group was worried if we'd ever get out. Gimli was very upset and I tried very hard to comfort him while we were stuck in the caves.

We came upon three entrances before Gandalf did not have any memory of that place. We all sat quietly, barely any talking among us. Sam worried dearly about Bill and hoped he got passed all the wolves. Frodo tried telling him that Bill wouldn't let any wolves eat him. Frodo was worried about the soft noises he was hearing within the cave. Merry and Pippin were talking about food, which was making me, and the rest of the company, very hungry. Boromir eventually told them to talk of something else or he would close their mouths for them. Gimli sat by himself mostly and I thought I was going crazy for I heard soft footsteps that did not belong to our company. It had me on edge and I was sure the others could hear it too.

Legolas went up to me quietly after talking with Aragorn who remained silent and still for his thoughts consumed him.

Legolas sat next to me and whether it was because of my growing fear and anxiety, I leaned ever so slightly into his shoulder knowing just his warmth comforted me. I blushed and was quite surprised when he rested his head on top of mine. It was much warmer though and my heart was beating loudly. Hopefully he could not hear it.

"Ah! It is this way!" Gandalf spoke.

"You remember!" Pippin said happily.

"No, but you always follow your nose Master Took and the air down this way is less foul" Gandalf said before everyone hurried after him. Legolas lifted me up quickly for I was too slow in getting up, and held my hand as we made it down through the tunnel. My heart was singing and I was sure the feeling reached my hand and into my fingertips. I could feel a pleasurable sensation that gave me hope when we held hands. I hoped from the bottom of my heart that Legolas felt it too for I wanted to always be able to comfort him and make him happy; even in such a dismal place.

It took several more days of traveling before we came upon a room with a large book sitting upon a great slab of stone. Gimli ran up to it in tears. They were the last words of his kin. Light seemed to streak in from some kind of quartz in the ceiling; it resonated around the room making it easier to see what was in there. Legolas looked at me for a moment with a blush, if there was one from what I could tell with the light. He slowly let go of my hand and walked towards Aragorn. Gandalf tried to calm Gimli down as Boromir was looking over the hobbits. I stood at the entrance feeling horribly vulnerable in this place. Gandalf began reading from a heavy and very old book for a moment.

"There is such a darkness here it will never see light" I said quietly, only a whisper. But all of them stopped talking to look at me. I stood with my eyes closed and my hand on the hilt of my sword. It was too quiet now. Much too quiet.

My heart leapt as I nearly screamed hearing a body that was chained to a bucket fall into a deep well. Pippin took the honor of making that undeniably loud noise. I flinched every time it hit a wall inside of that never ending well as did Pippin.

"Fool of a Took! Save us all the trouble and throw yourself in next time!" Gandalf said exasperatedly. I clutched the cloth over my heart tightly willing myself to breath. I caught Legolas's gaze as he smiled softly at me. I smiled back taking in a couple of breaths. In the few moments of quiet there was suddenly the sound of drums. It was soft and became louder. It was quiet. Then the drums started again after several minutes becoming even louder.

"Frodo" I whispered. Everyone looked at me and saw my gaze was on Sting. It glowed blue.

"Goblins!" Aragorn yelled before Boromir and him barricaded the door. Gimli seemed to get his energy and anger back before yelling curses at the goblins promising each and every one of them death. Legolas practically lifted me away from the door and next to the hobbits.

He quickly hurried back with his bow and a notched arrow aimed at the door. I drew my sword, as did the hobbits. The others were several feet from the door. The wooden door was hit hard by something, puffing out the wood almost from the hinges before being drawn back. The wood was being chopped and barraged by ugly faces and blades. Legolas shot an arrow into the opening everyone hearing a yell before another ugly face filled the area. Aragorn helped Legolas shoot several arrows into the openings of the door. It was silent and then the doors burst open with great force as a swarm of goblins rushed in.

I saw Boromir and Aragorn swinging their swords fiercely while Gimli practically shot himself into the mob. Gandalf was fighting along side them as I stood protectively in front of the hobbits. Many still passed through the men fighting at the door while I was fighting to protect my friends as hard and as fast as I could. I don't know how many I slayed but there didn't seem to be an end to this. I was not far from the hobbits seeing them make a pretty good stand on their own.

That was before I saw a horrible and huge creature stumble through the door giving a ferocious yell.

"Cave troll!" Boromir yelled.

'What in all the heavens is a cave troll!?' I screamed in my head.

"I'll kill the lot of you and avenge my cousins!" Gimli roared ignoring everything except the ugly faces. Legolas quick with agility somehow climbed onto the troll and tried shooting it with many arrows but none went past the thick skin of its head and neck. Legolas jumped off before Aragorn stabbed it with a long polearm into the chest making it growl and groan before lifting the polearm quickly with Aragorn still attached flying him into the wall. I was still fighting several goblins before I heard Frodo yell. I quickly ran in his direction dodging the many goblins before slicing at the legs of the cave troll as hard as I could. It lifted its arm in anger at me trying to hit me but I jumped back just in time. It started to run at me before Legolas aimed an arrow into its throat causing it to groan and stop breathing, falling heavily to the floor. Legolas went to me quickly as we ran to Frodo.

"I'm alright" and indeed he appeared okay.

"You do have great skill with a sword!" Aragorn said astonished at me patting my shoulder.

"Let us hurry we must leave this place" Gandalf said quickly causing our adrenaline filled bodies to scurry like mice into their den. We ran through a large hall with thousands of goblins following us and catching up quickly. We were surrounded. But just as quickly as they surrounded us it became completely empty before a large noise that sounded like the cracking of fire filled our ears. We stopped, breathing hard.

"Demon" I whispered lowly. My hair matted to my face and my heart beating heavily.

"A Balrog has come" Gandalf whispered "and I am already weary. Over the bridge!" Gandalf yelled and indeed I saw it. Gandalf and Gimli were speaking of it before calling it the bridge of Khazad-dum. We ran for this bridge, going up and down several stairs as though this great fire of a creature was on our tails; and it really almost was.

All of us were running across the bridge fast making our way to the other side before stopping. Gandalf turned in the center of the bridge facing our opposite direction. I stepped forward readying myself to fight along side my uncle; I knew my magic would be no good here.

Billowing black smoke rolled around on the other side of the bridge as a terrifying yell echoed as fire flew creating a demon form amongst the black.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled. The Balrog flared its nostrils as though Gandalf were no match for him. It took one step towards him on the bridge.

"You will not fight alone!" Aragorn yelled stepping onto the bridge.

"For Gondor!" Boromir yelled right behind Aragorn.

Gandalf suddenly lifted his staff and a blinding light cut the bridge in half sending the demon down into the black depths. We all stood in awe as Gandalf slowly made his way towards us. Out of nowhere a fiery whip grabbed Gandalf's ankle pulling him to the edge of the demolished bridge.

"Run you fools" Gandalf whispered before letting go.

"NO!" Was yelled by many of us but my throat could not utter a word as heavy tears rolled down my face. I quickly ran towards the bridge, halfway to the crumbling end before strong arms held me against a broad chest. Legolas carried me while Boromir held on to Frodo and the other hobbits. Gimli quickly grabbed Aragorn pulling him into the tunnel. We were running fast seeing an opening filled with light. As we stumbled out we kept running farther from the opening until we fell onto our knees. I was crying into Legolas's chest who was speaking in Elvish. His breaking voice tried to sing a song for great warriors who passed away.

We wept long for our lost friend; some quietly and others not. My uncle. My only family was gone.

The drum beats of the goblins faded. I held onto Legolas tightly who held on to me more so.

"We can stay here no longer my friends, we must be going. Farewell Gandalf" Aragon spoke softly getting Merry and Pippin up. We all slowly got up, Legolas helping me do so. He wrapped his hand around my arm pulling me with him understanding I didn't want to move at all.

We all started getting farther from that dreaded place, Legolas's hand sliding down to hold onto my hand tightly. We got into our line once more as Aragorn led us to the Great River. It would be many long miles before we saw it. Anything could be between the Great River and us but our hope was gone. Gandalf was gone.

* * *

 **Doesn't it just suck when demons go ahead and ruin your day? I hate it when that happens (._.)**


	6. The Golden Woods

We stopped to check on everyone's wounds and give our feet time to rest from our journey.

Everyone seemed to be all right and everyone was more than surprised to see that Frodo only had a bruise on his chest from where the cave troll stabbed him. Thanks to a Mithril mesh shirt Bilbo had given him.

The shine of the Mithril reminded me of my father's armor.

'Perhaps I will never get to wear your armor father. I can do nothing but disappoint you' I felt tears sting my eyes.

I suddenly looked up seeing everyone looking at me.

"What is it?"

"We called your name several times. Are you injured?" Aragorn asked me quietly.

I gulped shaking my head 'no'.

"It wasn't your fault" Frodo said quietly. Everyone looked at Frodo wondering what he was talking about.

"Not now" I said quietly. Frodo immediately looked down mournfully knowing I would not want to talk about Gandalf and myself yet.

We continued our travels, no one speaking very much unless it was about our direction and how long until our next destination is reached. I seldom asked any questions at all when someone did talk, but my pain was too fresh. We were taking another stop after several more days had passed. I noticed everyone was standing or sitting quite far from one another.

Legolas was looking away from our group to the growing grasses and scattered trees. I slowly walked to him gently placing my hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked to me, his face looking grim. My heart shook in sadness at his grief. I only worried about my own sadness and not for the people in our group who most likely knew Gandalf better than I. I needed to change this. I didn't want any of them to be sad any more.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

"I could ask you the same"

We both looked at each other before Legolas looked passed the trees. I wasn't good with these kinds of situations but I wanted to try.

"I can't shoot with a bow and arrow," I said suddenly looking into the trees.

"I tried practicing by aiming at a priceless glass chime that hung by the right side of the doorway of the house when I was small. My father was coming out at the time and I missed entirely and almost hit my father. It flew right past his left ear and shattered the porcelain plates my mother kept on shelves in the house. I ran and hid under a broken tree for two days before my parents found me. I couldn't leave the house for a week after that" I looked over to see Legolas smiling at me, almost laughing.

"Short version is I never shot an arrow again," I said quietly before turning to sit by the fire. The others had heard my story and they had small smiles on their faces before they disappeared. I suddenly looked down seeing a baby mouse near my feet.

"Why hello there" I said quietly getting everyone's attention again. I picked up the mouse earning a cute little squeak.

"How did you do that?" Pippin asked curiously seeing the baby mouse cuddled in my hand.

"I do not know! It just came up to me," I said before giving it to Pippin who held it awkwardly. It quickly hopped out of his hands and ran away. I laughed softly at him as he pouted. We began our walk again and everyone seemed to be in better spirits. Legolas definitely seemed to be much better, as did everyone.

"These are the woods of Lothlorien! The fairest of elves live here including the so called Lady of Lorien" Legolas spoke in awe making me all the more curious along with the others.

"Speak more of this Legolas," I whispered quietly touching his hand. He smiled at me softly only saying a few words before he was interrupted.

"We do not know these woods well so we should take caution and speak little" Aragorn said suddenly. Everyone nodded as Legolas only smiled softly at me, as I looked crestfallen.

"Another time" Legolas said softly touching my cheek walking ahead of me. I smiled at the fact that Legolas touched me again. It always seemed to make my heart hum in happiness even if it was greedy of me.

We were walking for many miles before Gimli spoke softly. Although I was drifting farther from the group, almost fifty feet from Legolas who was in the rear guard of the group. I was weaving between the trees at this point trying to let the calming ambiance of the forest soothe my weariness. I could still hear Gimli saying something about a sorceress in the woods, which definitely caught my attention. I suddenly heard a shift in the wind on the leaves of the trees. I moved past several trees to look farther into the wood before freezing in my tracks. When I looked back, my companions were surrounded by elves. Legolas had his bow drawn but had an arrow pointed at him as well.

I heard something along the lines of someone breathing so loud they could be shot in the dark. It was in Elvish but they didn't seem to mean any harm. They seemed to talk for a moment with my comrades. I didn't come out from my hiding place as I saw them cover the eyes of my comrades. I noticed Legolas looking around as if to find me before he was blindfolded as well. There was a disagreement as to why a dwarf would have to be blindfolded in the forest.

"Where-" Gimli began before Legolas clearly kicked him in the shin from hearing where his metal boots stomped onto the leaf ridden ground. Legolas knew exactly what he was going to ask but spoke in a loud voice so the others knew not to speak of Alina yet.

"If they wanted us blindfolded they would not want us to know where we are" Legolas spoke making the dwarf harrumph but understanding to keep his mouth shut about Alina. I had been following them for a couple of days, seeing them un-blindfolded and re-blindfolded several times before they were moved to what looked to be a city in the woods. I remained deep in the shadows making sure my friends were safe all the while.

"Welcome to Caras Galadhon, city of Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Lorien" my companions were greeted. They were moved to the southern end of the city while I kept as safe a distant from them as possible without being caught. The most beautiful elven woman I had ever seen suddenly greeted them.

"I am Lady Galadriel, welcome" The woman in glowing white spoke. She seemed to be looking over them carefully and I could feel the magic coming from her. I kept myself hidden with my own magic making sure she could not feel me. Mother showed me how in case someone ever broke through her barrier. My friends were spoken to by a man known as Lord Celeborn before Lady Galadriel spoke again. She spoke of Gandalf making my heart drop for a moment as well as our task, before having my friends moved to comfortable bedding.

While they had the same sleeping quarters for the moment, the elves leading them left my companions to get proper sleep. After a few moments, making sure the guards were not going to return, I left the shadows running up to Legolas who turned suddenly to face me. My hands gently touched each of his cheeks.

"You all are alright?" I was so worried and he gently touched each of my hands with his own.

"I am alright," He said for a moment as we gazed at each other deeply. He was about to remove my hood before there was a cough.

"The rest of us are all right if you were still interested in that" Aragorn smirked while the hobbits looked away from us blushing and Gimli and Boromir looked away quickly. I quickly stepped back from Legolas noticing that we were only an inch or so away from each other.

"How in the word did you get past the elves without being seen?" Merry asked curiously. I suddenly giggled as they all looked at me in wonder.

"If I can sneak around Rivendell without being caught, I most certainly can sneak around Caras Galadhon" I bowed slightly at them before their eyes shifted to something behind me.

'There are not many who can" The voice that spoke out was soft and elegant like that of a woman. I somewhat made my hood shroud my face and I slumped my shoulders slightly to hide myself from this woman. It was the sorceress of the woods. Lady Galadriel.

"Why do you hide yourself from me child?" I nervously saw her dainty feet barren upon the leaf ridden ground before I took in a silent breath. I was no good with spells but I had a few I would try if things went bad.

"You are a sorceress of the woods. I do not dare gaze upon one so beautiful and powerful. Of course on being caught in your woods I would not want to be so dim witted as to cockily believe I could ever out wit you," I said quietly. I did not notice the faint blush on her cheeks as I kept my head and body bent. The others smiled softly at my kind words to the lady of the woods as I tried to give her many compliments.

"There is something odd about you child" Lady Galadriel looked me over, circling me ever slowly. This caused the others to back up slightly from both of us.

"I would assume _Mithrandir_ would have said the same thing" She spoke again only to see Pippin nodding at what she said, confirming her statement. I wanted to go over there and smack him on the back of the head.

"Did you know Gandalf well?" This conversation seemed to be sloping downward.

"I knew him better than most and not as well as some" I spoke quietly. I hadn't really answered her question and she seemed to know this.

"You are a half-breed" She spoke suddenly as if surprised before continuing her circling around me, "half elf and half… woman" The way she said the word woman made me gulp. Of course I was but she made it sound as if I were something more than a woman.

"304 years old, quite young really, very elegant features from the top of your head to the tips of your toes, but I cannot place what this other feeling is," she stopped suddenly, no more than ten feet away from me.

"You know what it is I want to know and what _Mithrandir_ wanted to know, but still you will not speak?" I breathed hard knowing where this was going. What would my friends think? Would Legolas push me away? What would they do if they found out who I really was?

"You fear to tell this to anyone not wanting to be hated. I can not see into you" She spoke softly, almost sounding frustrated.

"What does she speak of Alina?" Oh why did Legolas have to be the one to ask me? I knew he would be disappointed in me the most. I looked to see my friends looking worriedly at me while the hobbits were trying to convince me to say something. Especially Frodo he kept using his hands as though ushering me to speak.

"My mother" I began softly not knowing where to start, "Is Neona of the old Tauremorna." I waited for a reply and got none as I peaked from under my hood at the elven woman's face, seeing it filled with shock; she was unmoving. My friends were confused at my words considering I never spoke of my parents when I introduced myself to them in Rivendell.

" _Galadriel, melda_ , _why do you stand unmoving?"_ The sentence was in Elvish as Lord Celeborn came into view, _"we should leave our guests to sleep."_

"Show me your face" Galadriel said quickly as though she were excited to see what I looked like.

"You have the blood of a wood realm sorceress and the blood of the last warrior elf of the _Orodtelemnar._ " I stood unmoving, shocked, that she understood exactly who I was. Aragorn and Legolas looked especially confused not hearing of the elves that belonged to a mountain of silver flame.

" _They all died in the last three thousand years_ " Galadriel spoke in Elvish towards Aragorn and Legolas who seemed to understand why they never heard of those elves before.

"Uh, what does all that mean then?" Pippin piped up.

"You could have saved Gandalf from his terrible fate in Moria!" Boromir bellowed angrily at me.

"No, she could not" Galadriel spoke out quickly almost angrily. "Neona put a spell on you to make sure your power would never come to light; that much I can see now. Even if the things you can do are small, it is all her magic would allow you to do. It would be very dangerous for someone to get ahold of you and use you for evil."

The others looked at me in wonder. Legolas looked beyond shocked along with Aragorn while Gimli and the hobbits remained confused. Boromir huffed, crossing his arms in disproval.

"I suppose I could tell you that Gandalf is…was… my uncle," I said quietly. If her friends looked shocked before it was a pale comparison to now. Legolas looked completely stunned before his face grew with sorrow along with the rest of the company. The hobbits weren't surprised of course when I said Gandalf was my uncle but did become saddened for me when I had lost my last family member.

Celeborn was looking at me in shock as did the elven guards he brought along with him. Galadriel looked sadly at me as if understanding why my pains were so deep and my fears were quite large.

"Rest dear guests, there will be more to discuss tomorrow. Dear child, come with me" Galadriel said in the western speech as I took a nervous step away from her.

"Your journey is far from over and with the spell ridden from you, the more you can help your friends" She turned to me walking away, "you will see them tomorrow morn.'"

I looked at them hoping they would not ask me to leave the company. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin waved goodbye before yawing and each one making themselves comfortable in their temporary beds.

Aragorn walked off in deep thought while Boromir promptly sat on the ground facing a tree. Gimli and Legolas were the last to look at me.

"We'll see you tomorrow lass," Gimli said quietly before shuffling off to his own bed.

I could feel Legolas's eyes bore into my hood as I feared to look into his eyes; I knew I would only start to cry at the weakness in my heart. I give a slow nod to him, as a makeshift bow, before turning quickly. I felt my heart squeeze itself tightly to my chest in pain as my eyes stung with tears wanting to fall. I was about to run off before a warm hand caught my elbow.

I turned slightly to see Legolas looking sadly at me.

"Did you not think I would understand?" Legolas asked sadly, his eyes looking at the leaves nestled under his elven shoes.

"I knew you would understand my dear Legolas for you are clever and knowing of many things! But fear of Gandalf knowing who I was and hating me for it, scared me more than anything. I wanted to tell you so badly! How many times I had opened my mouth before closing it in indecisiveness. My heart hurt to keep something so secret from you; all of you. Oh how I wish I could take it all back. If only I knew what Gandalf's fate was I would have told him, and now I will never have the chance. For him hating me or not, at least he would have known. And now you all must think I am a liar or worse for keeping something from you when I was so fearful of my own outcome. I am such a pity to be in such a great stature of company and I realized long ago that my fear could just be an excuse. Yet I still kept it deep in my heart; I must be the greatest coward you have ever known! My feelings towards you are so great I-" I stopped mid sentence as my heart nearly died of embarrassment at what I was going to say. Thank Eru I stopped myself, "I am far too cruel for this company."

I spoke at length and felt tears leave me silently.

"Why do you berate yourself so? My dear Alina. As though you were a monster that kills those that are helpless or destroys all that is good! Fear is within everything. I have seen you face a great many things that would cause most to run in fear but you stood your ground. I would want no one less in this fellowship than someone who would rather look out for others then themselves. I'd rather have you" Legolas spoke the last part softly. I looked up at him slowly as he gently caressed my cheek with his finger. He kissed my cheek softly making my cheeks heat up quickly but I tried to keep his gaze. He smiled softly at me before standing tall.

"You should not keep the Lady of the Wood waiting. Especially if she wants to get rid of a spell cast upon you. We will see you tomorrow?" Legolas was not sure if I was planning on leaving in the middle of the night and looked at me worriedly wanting me to promise. I nodded my head making him cease with worry as I quickly left the sleeping area to catch up with Lady Galadriel.

It seemed all in the company had heard my words along with Legolas's making them feel as though they had treated me too harshly.

The night was long for me as I felt my body burn as though it was in flame, to being as cold as ice that covered a vast lake. The spell was removed though and I felt horribly drained of energy as the pink hues of morning glided themselves through the branches and trees of the Golden Woods.

"You are free of this spell dear child" Galadriel spoke softly, weary of her work. I bathed and then was placed into an elegant forest green dress that showed my neck gracefully and flowed down to the forest floor. My bust was large enough to hold up the dress even though two strips of cloth held it around my neck. The dress showed the curves of my waist nicely. I also had a silver woven belt dangling on my hips that was thin and lightly made. The back was open and my hair was up in an intricate design that Lady Galadriel had insisted on doing.

Galadriel had my traveling clothes taken and cleaned. I was about to pull some hair over my ears before Galadriel stopped me.

"There is no reason to hide yourself here child," Galadriel smiled as I looked shyly from her.

"There is not much I can give you in return and yet you treat someone who snuck into your city so kindly" I was very confused.

"You are of good heart and your soul is brighter than the evening stars. You are fair in all things that are beautiful, and miracles the world gives to us" She smiled fondly at me making me smile.

"I could say the same for you" I smiled at her. We walked together quietly through the woods feeling our energy come back to us.

"I feel that Legolas is quite eager to see you as well as your other companions. It is late in the day and I am sure they are having a late breakfast," Galadriel smiled at me as I blushed when she said Legolas's name.

"Is it obvious?"

"I am afraid so though neither of you see it yet," I was confused at her words and what they meant but she only smiled more at me.

"I am sure your comrades will give you many a good word today especially since your beauty could make those go blind. Yet his heart still yearns for the Alina he has already seen; this will make it more so" She smiled as if knowing something. I was very confused at this point but she directed me to an open hall where my friends were sure to be found.

Indeed as I walked through a stone pathway through the forest, many elves were staring at me as I passed by.

'I should have Gimli walk with me so I will not be stared at' I thought, hurrying on as the stares made me quite self-conscious. I heard the unmistakable voices of Gimli and Pippin talking merrily and could smell fresh baked bread and eggs. The bread smelled sweet and my stomach growled in hunger.

Frodo was the first one to see me, as he appeared to be leaving the hall, in my direction no less. His mouth dropped down in shock at me.

"Lady Alina?" He asked quietly as though he were mistaken. I looked down at my dress and back up at him. He smiled broadly at me.

"The others are eager to see you. They woke up quiet early to see if you were there. Lady Galadriel has called for me so I will see you later today!" Frodo said quietly so the others would be surprised by my presence. I nodded seeing him running off. I took a deep breath as I heard the others talking among themselves. I did not want to interrupt them but I promised Legolas I would see him today. I slowly walked into the open hall where leaves were falling in through the ceiling. Everyone immediately stopped talking noticing my presence. I could see them looking up and down at me as though they weren't sure who I was. I looked down at the dress again feeling uncomfortable.

"I seldom ever wear dresses. Is it horribly bad?" I worried that was why everyone was staring at me.

"Definitely not!" Legolas said loudly startling me.

"You are far lovelier then any I have seen here besides Lady Galadriel!" Merry said. Sam and Pippin were too shocked just nodding their heads up and down at me.

"You must be quite hungry Alina! Come sit and enjoy the food the people of Caras Galadhon have happily given us" Aragorn said brightly. Legolas offered me his hand as I sat down next to him; he looked absolutely enthralled.

"What would you like dear lady?" Pippin asked me, grabbing me an empty plate ready to pile food high on to it. I looked at the food along the table and there were many assortments but I had not seen many of these foods before.

"I am not sure. I have not seen most of this food before!" I said sheepishly making everyone look surprised.

"There is quite a different variety of food from what Lord Elrond had offered to us" Boromir said quietly. As Legolas and Aragorn started explaining different kinds of food, placing them onto my plate, Boromir did give me an apology for yelling at me before. Of course I quickly forgave him.

Gimli was making me nervous to eat any of the food, describing most of it in weird details.

"Do not believe him! Try it!" Legolas said quickly glaring at how Gimli described one of the pieces of food on my plate as being what was left of a dead carcass of a deer. I ate half of my food looking at the food I had never eaten before. I tried each one just a little before I almost finished my plate. I did not like one of the food, let alone be able to pronounce it, before Legolas and Aragorn said I was strange not to like such a delicious food.

We laughed for some time even though, one after another, my friends would go off to see Lady Galadriel while the others returned. Legolas was gone longer than the others and each told me about a mirror they looked into but not what they saw. When Legolas finally returned he looked at me with such a gleam in his eyes I thought I would be blinded. All of us would talk late into the night and I was so content they still wanted me. Each spoke softly to me about what I had hidden from them for many months on our journey, but none were spiteful towards me. I was in the company of such stouthearted men.

"You have the ears of an elf," Legolas said softly after a moment. I looked over to him seeing him staring at my ears, "have they always been there?"

I nodded at him blushing only to hold my breath when I felt him touch the outline of my ear gently. I looked up at him with hooded eyes as he gently caressed my cheek with a broad smile.

"They fit you well" I did not understand what he meant but smiled happily as I gently held the hand that caressed my cheek. We held hands for a moment before Aragorn quickly called to speak with Legolas. Legolas seemed to sigh at this, which was not usual for him since Aragorn and him were great friends. I giggled at him pushing at his broad shoulders to hurry up and see Aragorn. He smiled at me once more before hurrying off.

We were in Lady Galadriel's company for only a few days but Legolas and I were excited to walk around the forest. Legolas so badly wanted to come back when it was spring, as did I. The hobbits would come join us every now and then but did not want to get lost. I told Legolas of the elves staring at me on one of our walks together before he started to glare at most of the elves that looked at me. I explained that they just made me feel self-conscious. He didn't stop glaring at them though making me laugh. He even held my hands at times where there were quite a lot of elves in different parts of the small city or when we were walking in the forest together. My heart was leaping in bounds at this display of affection and only hoped with all my heart he did not just think of me as a friend or sister.

The day before we had to leave, Legolas and I sat beneath a tall broad tree. It's leaves shook in the warm wind. There were clouds that covered the moon for a moment as the moonlight was hidden. How we ended up here together made me smile. We had already eaten with the others. It was early night and our friends had already fallen asleep. I had gotten up for sleep eluded me. I had only been walking for a moment before a hand grabbed my elbow. I looked quickly seeing Legolas looking at me curiously.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asked with worry before I smiled.

"I could not sleep dear Legolas," I said as he slowly let go of my arm. I began walking again before Legolas walked beside me. We ended up sitting beneath the tree with open grassland before us. I would glance to Legolas every now and again, unaware he was doing the same thing to me.

"Starlight…" I whispered as Legolas looked at me. I looked back as his blue eyes were looking at me curiously.

"Starlight is what wood elves enjoy the most," Legolas said softly as I smiled.

"Is that so? Perhaps there is elf in me after all" I giggled making Legolas smile and grab my hand.

"There is indeed. Though that is only part of what makes you Alina. Everything that you are, makes you one of the most unequivocal people I've ever met in my life" Legolas whispered rubbing soothing circles on my hand as I squeezed his hand back in happiness.

The cloud moved suddenly as the moonlight streamed through the leaves of the tree. I did not look to the sky however as I could see the light shining through Legolas's hair and making him glow. Legolas was staring at me also as my features lit up in the moonlight, my eyes shining as though great power and light were seeping from me instead of the moon. I slowly leaned in to Legolas though, as he made no startled movement. He leaned closer to me as well making me blush before I softly kissed him on the cheek feeling the warmth beneath my lips. Feeling as though I overstepped my bounds, I quickly pulled back in embarrassment; I had let my feelings become evident for a moment. Legolas seemed to look at me confused before resting his head on to my shoulder. I felt myself drift to sleep but not before smiling softly. I felt Legolas's hand let go of mine before wrapping around my hip holding me close to his side. Legolas sighed out in happiness for my hair and skin smelled of citrus shea butter, honey and lilacs.

The day finally came when we had to leave Lothorien and make our way along the Great River. Boats were given to us by Lady Galadriel as we put some supplies in the boat. Lady Galadriel gave us all a gift before leaving. I had never heard Gimli say so many polite and gracious words to the Lady who even complimented him in saying that if all dwarves were like Gimli then Gimli was surely welcome back whenever he liked and treated as a great friend of the Golden Woods. Gimli was utterly gushing at this point.

My comrades held everything they received dearly to them and I told her she did not need to give me anything for the spell she had taken off of me was quite enough. She only smiled at me handing me a very small thin book.

"It will help you if you are in need of magic enchantments" She said quietly. I looked up suddenly only to see her having disappeared from my site. I walked to where the others were. Sam looked especially disinterested on getting into the boat.

"Lady Alina you shall be in the boat with Legolas and Gimli" Aragorn said before trying to get a squirming Sam into the boat. Boromir already had Merry and Pippin in the boat who were nervously looking at the water and trying to squeeze together to get as far away from the lip of the boat. I think I remembered Frodo telling me something about hobbits not liking large bodies of water.

"Come along lass! Lady Galadriel is waiting for us up stream" Gimli said, noticing me unmoving towards the boat.

"I have never been in a boat before" I said quietly. Gimli rubbed his beard in frustration wanting to see Lady Galadriel quickly. Legolas noticed my worry beckoning me to come closer to the boat. I did so as my feet gently touched the water's edge. I did not understand how to get into the boat without making it tip. Legolas noticed my frustration before laughing. Aragorn was trying not to get Sam to move so much in the boat for they would surely sink. Boromir was fidgeting and grumbling to himself constantly looking at Frodo with a dark look in his eyes. This made Pippin and Merry very nervous.

I looked into Legolas's crystal clear blue eyes, as his smile seemed to reach them. He picked me up as though I weighed less than a feather and placed me into the boat. His hands remained on my hips as each of my hands held on to his shoulders. We gazed happily at each other as he slowly moved my hood to cover my head. His hands softly touched my ears making me blush. He smiled happily at me then.

"Sit right here and don't move around" Legolas picked up a paddle on the other end of the boat, moving the boat into the middle of the river. Gimli was paying us absolutely no intention for he was too eager to carry on with the rest of the day. Aragorn was ahead of us while Boromir was across from our boat. We could see Lady Galadriel up stream as she and Lord Celeborn gave us goodbyes.

We were following the calm river for many leagues before Aragorn told us we were still a few miles from Sarn Gebir. We decided to dock our boats to the edge of the forest to continue our plans. Aragorn did not know well past the rapids of the river but that was the way we similarly needed to go. Before we docked Gimli and I started bickering and we were getting angrier in our discussion. Mostly about what dwarves could do and what I have read. He was particularly outraged with what I told him apparently. Everyone seemed to ignore us, even Legolas who lifted me out of the boat again and gently onto the ground. He decided to speak with Aragorn about their movements and the horrible feeling he was having.

They were having this discussion until they heard Gimli yell "half-breed!" Loudly making me storm off.

" _They fight and act like children though they are far older than most men"_ Aragon laughed, speaking Elvish to Legolas who nodded, smirking.

" _And this child knows more than what she lets on! Knowing to not to stand around arguing with a fool only to appear as a fool as well!"_ I yelled angrily at them in Elvish surprising everyone in the group before storming off angrily into the woods. Gimli looked down after a few moments of grumbling and telling Pippin of stinking marsh lands.

"I did not mean to say that to the lass!" Gimli said to Legolas who nodded at him accepting he meant nothing he said.

"Where is Frodo!" Everyone looked around only for Aragorn to notice Boromir was missing as well.

It had been several minutes before everyone heard Gimli yell "Orcs!" Everyone scrambled as Legolas shot arrows into the grotesque faces. Gimli hacked as many as he could with his axe before the number of Orcs were fading. Many things had happened during this fight.

I was east of Frodo, directly where the Orcs would be. I tried running opposite of my friends having half of the Orcs follow me. I cut down many and I remembered a spell in the book Galadriel gave me.

I said an incantation before yelling, _"I call upon the light!"_ in Elvish as light left my hands and blinded the rest of the Orcs making it easier for me to cut them down. I quickly ran through the forest hard, my lungs on fire.

"I am such a fool to leave in my anger. Legolas I beg the heavens for you to be safe as well as Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin" I said all their names needing them all to be safe. I stopped, seeing Boromir's body on a shield being carried by the waves off down the river with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli by the water's edge. Tears left me for my fallen comrade and I wondered desperately where the hobbits were. I noticed a boat missing.

'Frodo, I hope you are safe and not alone on your journey' I thought sadly. I held my arm tightly due to the cut I received from the many Orcs I had slain. I leant heavily on a tree not because of the pain but because of the breaking of our fellowship. I heard the mourning words given to Boromir and of him being a great man. I knew that he was a great man even if the Ring took part of his mind for a moment. Legolas turned from the river heaving a great sigh before we immediately saw each other.

"Alina!" Legolas cried out, running towards me. He immediately hugged me making me sigh happily and I held him against me tightly with one arm. He pulled away with a slight blush before seeing my arm.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called only to have Aragorn hurrying up to us with Gimli on his tail.

Aragorn observed the wound for a moment before sighing, "luck is with you for the blades should have all been poisoned."

I nodded as Aragorn quickly bandaged my arm. In doing so Gimli apologized profusely for what he said to me as did I.

"What has happened to the others? Are they safe?" I asked worriedly.

"Frodo has gone his own path, Sam going with him" Aragorn said sorrowfully, "But we have no time! Merry and Pippin were taken by the Orcs heading with great speed to their destination. If we leave them to go after Frodo and Sam, though I would follow Frodo to the ends of the Earth, we would leave two that are captured to torture and death."

"Then let us move swiftly for they are long ahead!" Gimli yelled. Aragon started moving swiftly through the woods, Legolas gave me a smile before running after him. Gimli was behind him fast not wanting to be shown up by an elf. Though they left with great speed I made sure to grab my bag of herbs and what little supplies I had left; the book Galadriel gave me in my inner breast pocket of my cloak. I swiftly ran after them knowing this would be a chase to remember.

Frodo and Sam were headed for the Land of Shadow.

* * *

 **Melda-dearest**

 **Ever yell at a dwarf before? No? Ever start yelling at someone to a point where words are made up or that some of the colorful words that come out of your mouth should be put in a dictionary? If so you should let me know what those colorful words are so I can use them in my next yelling match.**


	7. My Dear Uncle

**BOOK II**

There were many riddles along our path in order to find Merry and Pippin. Aragorn was the best at deciphering these. We headed northward through the dale as we suspected the Orcs were headed in this direction; it was the fastest way to get to Isengard. We had been running for quite some time, taking little time to rest. Of course when we did rest it was to catch our breath only sometimes.

"I will check your wound now Alina" Aragorn said quickly trying to catch his breath.

"I have already tried placing a healing incantation on it so I am sure it is well! Please do not trouble yourself" I spoke quickly not wanting my comrades to be slowed down by me. The others looked at me surprised before Aragorn quickly yet gently removed my bandage.

"Indeed! Only a fading mark now lies upon your arm! What a great sorceress you are sure to be" Aragorn said happily. I smiled at him as we all took a quick drink of water. Legolas gently touched my fading mark making me smile happily at him as I brought my hand up to touch his cheek; he held my hand in place for a moment as we gazed at each other.

"Let us continue our chase!" Aragorn said full of energy. We began running again. Aragorn quickly told us of where Rohan lies and that we were running along the green fields of the Rohirrim. I was just trying to breathe.

Aragorn was in the lead with Legolas close behind him. Gimli was behind both of them while I was in the rear guard. I could easily run faster then them for several minutes if I wanted to but I wanted to make sure there was more safety behind us. For in front of us were more dangers. Especially danger we were trying to get to!

Taking a few hours to break once the moon was fully up in the sky, Aragorn roused each of us so we could hurry; the trail was growing cold.

"I fear they have passed my sight" Legolas said quietly as Gimli grumbled saying something about Legolas needing light to see where the Orcs were headed; so we should just sleep longer until the sun rose. Of course Aragorn was against this.

The sun was high in the sky before Aragorn shouted at us "Stay! Do not follow me!" Aragorn ran off into the woods off to the side of the open grasslands.

"I have found the footprints of a hobbit!" Aragon quickly ran back to us showing us the elven brooch lady Galadriel had given to each of us. He had picked this up in the grass.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall" Aragorn said quickly, the others agreeing.

"There is still hope one of the hobbits is still alive!"

"Let us hope both are still alive"

"I feel they both are alive!" I said pumping my fist into the air making the others laugh.

"Then this is not all for not!" Aragorn said happily as we began running again our hearts on fire after a third day has passed.

"Keep breathing! That's the key!" Gimli huffed making me giggle yet I was out of breath anyway.

I thought we were making some headway to the Orcs of the White Hand before we took another short break in the evening. Dawn was slowly approaching and we would have to start again.

"It is a red dawn. Strange things await us. For good or for evil I do not know but we must be going!" Legolas called out. He quickly shook me awake while Aragorn woke up Gimli.

"Alina wake! We must catch up to our friends!"

I yawned before hugging him tightly.

"Five more minutes" I said sleepily making Legolas laugh for a moment.

"Please get your senses! We must go!" Legolas lifted me up by hugging my waist then lifting me to meet his. I blushed profusely for being held this way. My body gave this away as I leaned in to him.

"Let us go!" Aragorn called before he started running again. Gimli after him. Since Legolas decided to wake me up, quite wonderfully, I decided I would wake him up as well. He was awake keeping watch last night so he did not sleep as far as I knew.

I quickly kissed him on the cheek obviously surprising him but I let it linger just for a moment. His skin was soft and warm and I loved the feel of it under my lips; I wanted to believe he leaned in to it but I could not give my heart false hope. I started running to catch up with the others. I slowed down to get into my position before Legolas passed me with a wink and passing Gimli making him yell at Legolas not wanting to admit defeat to an elf.

I started to hear hoof beats upon the ground and noticed they were several leagues away from us. I could not tell how many there were but I thought I would ask to see. I quickly picked up my pace making a face at Gimli as I passed by him making him yell trying to match our speeds.

Legolas was almost next to Aragorn before he noticed me next to him.

"There are many hoof beats ahead of us!" I said making the other two nod at me.

"They are still quite far from us but I do not know if they are friend or foe" Aragorn said worriedly. Legolas and I looked at each other before I slowed down my pace again so Gimli was in front of me. He seemed quite happy about this.

After we had gotten farther I saw Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stopping behind some rocky terrain that scattered the open field. I tilted my head in confusion as they beckoned me to hurry to them. I did so instantly before I could very distinctly hear the foot beats gathering closer.

Legolas suddenly pulled me to him, his arm around my waist, as I was pulled in to his side. I did not object as I held him to me. He smiled just for a moment before it was gone in an instant. All of us saw many riders coming our way with great haste.

"Are they friend or foe?" I asked only to have Aragorn shake his head as though he was not sure.

"I was among them once where they were proud and true hearted but not cruel. Now in these darkening days I do not know if they are traitors to Saruman" Aragorn spoke quietly as we silently watched them pass by us. We were easily shadowed by the large boulders we were hiding behind.

Before all had passed us Aragorn suddenly yelled out "What news from the North, riders of Rohan?" I completely panicked taking a step back before Legolas had a tight hold on me.

"Do not leave my side" Legolas whispered into my ear. I looked at him for a moment before blushing slightly.

"I will never leave your side" I whispered and could see him look at me with a feeling I did not recognize.

The riders swerved and flew back towards us and in an instant we were surrounded by many riders pointing their spears at us. Aragorn stood in front of me, Legolas to my left and Gimli on my right as though they were hiding me.

A man came off of his horse, removing his helmet, showing a man of great stature with long wavy blonde hair.

"What does a man, an elf, a dwarf and…" he looked at me for a moment as I was greatly guarded by my friends and my face was hooded, "whatever creature you are, doing in the Riddermark?"

"Come! Speak quickly" The man seemed less than pleased with our presence as we soon learned that they were no foe of ours although we were quite haughty with each other. Especially since Gimli argued with the horse master that he should speak his name first. Legolas almost shot an arrow at the horse master for haughtily telling Gimli he would cut off his head if it were taller from the ground. In the end the horse master's name was Eomer.

Aragorn quickly intervened telling them we were looking for our friends who were captured by the Orcs. My heart dropped to my stomach when they told us that they had slain every Orc in the night and did not see any half-lings among the rot.

I could still feel in my heart that both of them were still alive though. I said nothing until we moved away from these rather rude people; at least they did not see us as foe and immediately kill us. Somehow we received two horses from them and Aragorn promised that the horses would be returned to them once our deed was done. The horses were Hasufel and Arod.

The rest of Eomer's men quickly went to scout out the border they were headed to, many Orcs crossing into their lands as it was. Aragorn spoke with Eomer about what we had learned on our journeys, not including Frodo. Eomer gave us grave news that Gandalf Greyham was not a kind word to King Theoden as of late. It was painfully told by Aragorn that Gandalf was killed several months ago. Eomer was upset by this, from what I could tell, but he gave us partings in hopes of finding our friends.

"You do not speak child?" The man asked me as Aragorn 'helped' Gimli onto the very large horse.

"I do not know what words to say to any man of the Riddermark, Eomer son of Eomund but this does not mean I have no words at all," I said quickly before walking to Legolas who was already on the other horse. Aragorn and Gimli shared a horse together.

"A woman! Strange times indeed!" Eomer said astonished to Aragorn who laughed loudly.

"She is more than what she seems!" Eomer gave me one last curious glance before riding off to catch up to the scouting party.

"Come Alina we must go before any clues of our friends are gone," Gimli said loudly as Aragorn turned the horse in the right direction.

"Horses make me nervous! Perhaps I will catch up with you on foot!" I did not wait for a reply as I started running towards the smoke that was far out into the grasslands.

" _You have chosen a hard headed woman my friend!"_ Aragorn laughed along with Legolas.

I could hear hoof beats coming in my direction only to feel no ground beneath my feet at all. I was easily lifted onto the horse sitting sideways and on Legolas's lap.

"You will be too slow against a horse of the Riddermark!" Legolas laughed as I held on tightly not liking the fact that I had to ride a horse. Gimli shared my opinion on this matter. Legolas moved me easily on the galloping horse so I was sitting behind him. I held my arms tightly around his waist not wanting to fall off. I rested my head on his shoulder, as I tried not thinking about being on a horse. The others seemed to be laughing at me but I ignored them. I felt one of Legolas's hands on both of mine as my heart leapt in so much happiness.

'Just his hand makes all my ill feelings go away' I thought embarrassed before smiling into Legolas's shoulder.

We did make it quickly to the smoking pile of dead Orc carcasses, however. Gimli easily jumped down from the horse, as did Aragorn. Legolas jumped off with me still holding on to him as though I were frozen. I quickly released my hands realizing my embarrassment; Legolas chuckled softly at me. We looked around us at the horrible battle scene. Aragorn yelled loudly in anguish for we could not find our friends among the dead. Legolas was speaking gently in Elvish for the passing of our friends while Gimli kept looking around in hopes of seeing them but his face was pale and his emotions could be read easily.

"This can not be so! I still feel as though they are alive!" I said desperately, hand over my heart, but Legolas touched my shoulder gently. We did not move for several minutes before Aragorn started observing the ground. He was telling us of where the hobbits were laying. Then he followed their footprints that went this way and that. He tried following them through the trampled ground, covered in boot marks; those of Orcs and of the men in the Riddermark.

"The tracks lead away from the battle! Though they were followed" Aragorn spoke suddenly.

Then it led into a dark looking forest.

"Fangorn Forest" Aragorn said quietly.

"What evil drove them in there?" Gimli looked darkly at the forest.

"What is wrong?" I asked them confused. They then began to tell me of the evil trees and dark things that now live in Fangorn and that none ever come out once they go in.

We moved closer into the woods but not too deep from what Aragorn told us; for Lord Celeborn warned him not to go too far into Fangorn. It was a cold night before Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas quickly argued if a fire should be built.

"Alina do you think it wise?" Aragorn asked quickly. I looked at them in turn as they looked for my opinion that would conclude this matter. I looked at my hands before sighing.

"If Gimli would so gladly grab the wood then I will kindle the fire myself. If those come in the night that are not our friends then they will have my fire to deal with" I said nodding to Aragorn who seemed to relax at the idea.

"A sorceress in our midst eases my heart for any foul creature that tempts to anger her" Aragorn smiled softly at me as I smiled back. Of course Aragorn warned Gimli not to cut any trees or limbs. There was plenty with what the Riddermark had left them according to Gimli. I quickly set the fire as the others encircled it closely to shroud its flames with our bodies. It was the type of fire that could wash over you quickly and warm your hands and toes in an instant.

"This fire is grand that you have created Alina for I feel as though I were by a fireplace and no cold were upon me!" Gimli said happily as Legolas scooted closer to me. I laughed happily at them making them smile.

"I have grown hungry though and our food is running short but not low as of yet" Gimli said as though our problems kept growing.

"We will have to tighten our belts then friend Gimli for we still have our deed to finish," I could tell that Legolas was hungry as well as the others, though we were trying to save food.

I looked around and saw some trees deeper in the forest that looked as though they once bore fruit. I had a grand idea.

"Stay a moment my friends for I have a wonderful idea for your growling stomachs!" I said, standing up quickly making them very confused.

I was about to head deeper into the forest before Legolas grabbed my hand.

"Be at ease my dear Legolas for I will not stray far enough for your elf eyes to lose me," I said softly as I smoothed his elegant hair gently with my other hand. He let go of my hand before I went towards the trees that looked as though they bore fruit. Indeed I was correct! For they looked like very old apple trees; though they have not grown apples in many years for the darkening days that laid upon the forest.

I could feel my companions eyes on me only making me smile before I bent down to the base of a few of the trees. I only found seven seeds among my search but it was more than I could ask for right now.

I quickly returned seeing them staring at me confused.

"If you think I am eating bark, no matter how you cook it, you are quite wrong!" Gimli huffed at me making me laugh.

"What friend would I be if I made you eat bark dear Gimli? Perhaps worms would suit your tastes better!" I said playfully making Aragorn and Legolas laugh.

"What were you collecting at the base of the trees then?" Aragorn asked curiously.

"This is indeed a forest that bares many things. Although it is gray and bleak through the many years you have spoken to me about, there are still some things that are good" I said happily. My companions were more confused than before. I quickly removed my hood making Legolas smile happily at me.

I quickly picked a seed out of my pocket as I cupped my hands together as though I were going to drink water.

My long sleeves covered what I was doing greatly as a said an incantation. I looked at my companions after a moment before my smile reached my eyes. As I bent my hand down for them to look at what was in my hands they gasped in awe. It was a gorgeous red apple that was rather large and very crisp looking.

"I have seen several worn apple trees and looked for the seeds. I am quite good with plants so I hoped I would find some! They are quite delicious if you would like to eat one!" I said happily.

"Indeed I shall! If you had told me this before we would be swimming in nuts and berries!" Aragorn laughed as I gave him the apple. I did this again giving one to Gimli who ate it happily. I then made one for Legolas who held my hands, which were still holding the apple. He smiled gently at me lifting one of my hands up gracefully and kissing it softly. I felt myself go red and looking away from him. I peaked through my lashes at him as he silently laughed while eating the apple.

"It is though I am eating the freshly picked fruits Lord Elrond has in his kingdom!" Legolas said happily while the others agreed.

"Though it were only an apple it has filled me up nicely!"

I smiled at them as I grew one for myself before eating it. It was Gimli's turn for the night watch and Legolas sat close to me, both of us leaning against a tree. Aragorn was not too far from us sleeping opposite of us. I leaned my head happily onto Legolas's shoulder, his head resting on top of mine.

'Why can I not tell you how I feel?' I thought sadly in my head feeling Legolas's warmth against my body. It had been some time before Gimli jumped up startled. I opened my eyes confused as well as Legolas before seeing Aragorn jump up quickly.

"Come sit by the fire my good man" But as I looked to whom they were speaking to, the man in the grey cloak was gone. I felt a jolt in my heart clutching the cloth covering my chest tightly as I stared to where the man had gone. Legolas suddenly jumped up causing me to as well but I continued to gaze to where the man had disappeared.

"The horses are gone!" Legolas said alarmed causing alarm to the others as well. We would have to continue through whatever Fangorn forest could throw at us. It was ill luck for these strange occurrences.

"What is it Alina?" Gimli came up to me touching my hand considering I started walking to where the man had disappeared. The others turned to face me for I seemed to be in a trance.

"Alina?" Legolas stood in front of me as I tilted my head since Legolas had blocked my line of sight. I was going to take another step but Legolas cupped my check gently as my eyes focused upon his worried yet delicate features.

"There was something very strange about that old man. He gave my heart a jolt but for what reason I do not know" I said sounding worried making the others even more so.

"Let us continue to sleep before tomorrow comes" Aragorn said quietly before taking watch. Of course we all sat together this time, Aragorn on my right facing the outskirts of the forest, Legolas on my left holding his arm around my waist as his head laid upon my shoulder, and Gimli next to Legolas sleeping like a log. I gently moved some blonde strands of hair away from Legolas's face before feeling my eyes close with much needed sleep.

"Wake me if he comes again for I will make sure no spell is cast upon us" I said softly. I could feel the others smiling softly at my words.

"I will do so for I wish for no more ill luck on this night" Aragorn said quietly before I fell asleep quickly.

We began our journey early the next morning, no sign of the old man at all during the night. We walked through the forest that creaked and the leaves mushed underneath our shoes. Little light came through the boughs of the trees. As I passed one tree after another most had twisting trunk and I would not trust any water I found within this forest.

We stopped by a stream that was just on the other side of the forest, Aragorn telling us the hobbits had stopped here for a moment.

"Something very large was moving in this forest. What it was I can not tell" Aragorn spoke softly. I looked deep into the water as my mind drifted off to Frodo.

"We will be going Alina" Aragorn placed his hand on my shoulder before starting to walk back into the dense forest.

"I will catch up," I said softly confusing my comrades.

"No one should be alone in these woods!" Gimli said huffing.

"I am not alone and I will only be a moment!" I did not open my eyes for I could see something in my mind.

"We will not be far then but please be quick," Aragorn said sternly making me smile a little.

Gimli followed him before Legolas stood behind me a moment. I was sitting near the stream as a soft wind blew through my hair.

"Alina?" Legolas sounded worried.

"My dear Legolas" I smiled softly, "I will find you." He seemed to smile at this before walking quickly through the woods to catch up with Aragorn and Gimli.

"Marshlands" I spoke softly. I could see Frodo and Sam following a gangly looking creature into an ugly land.

* * *

As my mind wandered Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had gotten quite far unintentionally, through the damp forest following strange tracks.

" _Something's out there"_ Legolas said suddenly stopping immediately.

 _What do you see?_ Aragorn whispered Gimli close to them.

"The white wizard approaches" Legolas said alarmed, "Where is dear Alina!?"

"If he speaks he will place a spell on us. We must be quick!" Aragorn said quietly grabbing the hilt of his sword. Legolas already had his bow drawn, fingering the yellow feathers on the end of his arrow. Gimli held two small axes in his hands, shifting them to be thrown.

They turned immediately, Gimli throwing his axe and Legolas shooting his bow, but all was in vain for they were easily deflected. Aragorn's sword burned in his hand forcing him to drop it. Through fear, all they saw was white and now their intuition was telling them that they were caught by Saruman. As the white faded Gandalf appeared. All of them were too shocked to move for a moment.

"You fell…" Aragorn whispered feeling as though his eyes beheld some spell.

"Through fire, and water. On the highest peak of the lowest level I fought my enemy till I smote his ruin along the mountainside. I was in darkness before I realized I was brought back to Middle Earth for my task was not done" Gandalf said smiling.

" _Mithrandir_!" Legolas cried in astonishment.

"Well met, I say to you again Legolas!" Gandalf laughed happily.

"Gandalf" Gimli said softly sinking to his knees.

"Yes… that was my name. Gandalf the grey! I am Gandalf the white. Come now tell me of your journey and what has happened!" Gandalf already knew that Frodo had gone to Mordor and the Ring nearly got out of the grasp of evil. He was, however, glad to hear that Sam had gone with him.

"Do you know where Merry and Pippin are? Have you seen them?" Aragorn asked worriedly.

"I do not know where they are but I know they are safe" Gandalf said nodding.

"Alina!" Legolas stood up suddenly realizing they were talking for about an hour or so. Aragorn and Gimli suddenly shot up as well wondering where I had gone.

"Dear Alina will be so overwhelmed she may faint!" Legolas said happily as the others smiled.

"Gandalf do you remember Alina?" Aragorn asked hurriedly hoping he remembered me as well. Gandalf bent his head in thought before smiling broadly.

"That dear child has watched all of you closely as I would have done myself it seems! Though now I seem to recall that she is my niece! I will have to have a few words with her if she fears to tell me something else I would have wanted to know!" Gandalf said huffing before smiling amused.

"Indeed but she stayed by the stream! She has not returned to catch up with us" Legolas said worried.

Gandalf quickly moved forward into the light, almost blinding Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli once more.

I had a horrible vision in my wake of a Ringwraith on a Fell-beast sensing the Ring somewhere in the Marshlands where Frodo was hiding under a thicket. It started to circle where he was located. With all my heart and power I tried to send the evil back to the Dark Lands. My heart beat in my chest as though it were going to burst. I quickly got out of my stupor needing to find my dear friends as I was gasping hard and in a heavy sweat. Once I caught my breath and my hands stopped shaking, I was running through the trees before seeing the outline of an old man in white. He was shining so brightly I feared it was Saruman and could hear something hit the ground. Fear washed over me as I broke into a cold sweat.

" _I call upon the power of light"_ I whispered seeing my hands glow brilliantly. If Saruman was truly evil he would be blinded by my spell giving me time to save my friends.

I jumped through a space in the trees just as Legolas said "She has not returned to catch up with us." I was a good several feet off the ground as I jumped releasing the spell and hitting the man when he walked into the light.

* * *

 **Oh no! What happened to Alina? Oh wait I know. Can't tell you though so you'll just have to find out in the next chapter; otherwise it'll just be a secret between me and her.**


	8. The Golden Hall of Meduseld

A white staff deflected my spell before Legolas and Aragorn quickly grabbed me.

"It is Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted stunning me as I saw that it was indeed my uncle. My heart gave way as I sank to my knees looking at him as if I were lost.

"If I was indeed Saruman that would have worked dear child!" Gandalf said smiling along with the others.

I quickly got over my shock remembering I needed to do something that was very important.

" _Uncle!_ " I yelled happily standing up fast, running to him. I quickly hugged him tightly, though I was a good head shorter than him. He hugged me happily.

"I was going to tell you but then I couldn't and I thought you wouldn't-" but I was stopped in my speech with Gandalf laughing.

"Yes my dear and you must tell me all about it later for we are indeed short of time here!" Gandalf smiled at me, stroking my hair, while the others looked at us happily. I looked back to see Legolas smiling so softly at me as though he were a light in this dark forest. I could feel tears sting my eyes as my smile broadened at him and the others. I turned to my uncle as he kissed me on the head making a few tears leave me before Gandalf looked down at me with concern.

"What did you see?" Gandalf whispered putting his thumb on my forehead making the others worried. I closed my eyes trying to relay the images to Gandalf.

"Your power seems to have steered the Fell-beast away from Frodo!" Gandalf said astonished.

"What!" Aragorn asked astonished while Legolas's and Gimli's mouths dropped down in shock.

"I must thank Lady Galdriel for taking that wretched curse off of you if I ever see her again! Another task is laid before us and you must tell me all you have seen once it is done. Let us be off!" Gandalf and Aragorn took the lead with Gimli right behind them. Legolas held on to my hand as I squeezed his hand in return as we hurried to an open field.

All of a sudden Gandalf started to whistle with piercing notes. It was a long whistle that reverberated through the hills. I suddenly heard neighing before a horse of brilliant white galloped onto the field. It was coming towards us and it was indeed one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen!

"The _Mearas_!" Legolas exclaimed astonished.

"Shadowfax, the lord of all horses. He has been my friend through many dangers" Gandalf smiled as he petted the beautiful horse. The horse called Shadowfax came up to me all of a suddenly nuzzling my face. I stepped back bowing to the horse making the others laugh.

"Since not all of us can ride on to Shadowfax, no matter how brilliant a horse" I said bowing to the horse who only seemed to nuzzle me once again "It seems I will start off ahead and meet you in Rohan!" I said this happily starting to walk off making the others shake their heads at me. I suddenly heard neighing as the other two horses Eomer had given us galloped into view.

"That solves this riddle! They ran off to meet Shadowfax!" Aragorn said happily as I groaned.

"Well I would be too much burden on any horse! One person per horse!" I turned suddenly at my ill luck making the others laugh.

"You would see your ill luck as getting on a horse instead of facing an army or Uruk-hai!" Aragorn laughed as Gimli and Aragorn shared a horse, Legolas on the other, and Gandalf on Shadowfax.

"Come along my dear niece we are in need of haste!" Gandalf said before slowly having Shadowfax trot towards Rohan, Aragorn and Gimli after him. Legolas slowly brought the horse near me looking down at me with a handsome smirk.

"Are you going to get on or shall I lift you again?" Legolas chuckled as I clearly pouted at him. Without me giving him an answer he lifted me again placing me in front of him this time. He held me close and I could feel my heart squeeze in happiness and joy and… love. I could feel his gentle heartbeat through my back for we were fairly close together on the horse. We rode for several hours and then through dusk and dawn until we were finally at the great Golden Hall called Meduseld.

"Theoden's mind is overthrown. There is no welcome for us here," Gandalf said sullenly. We galloped towards the guarded gate heading towards Meduseld where King Theoden sat upon his thrown bewitched. The guards took some convincing to let us through what with Gandalf's words and my beauty from what they said; which allowed us to pass. Legolas pulled my hood over my head before holding one hand around me tightly.

"I will not have this forsaken place look upon your beauty" Legolas whispered into my ear making my heart melt. I turned my head quickly planting a kiss on his cheek before shrouding all of my face and looking small against Legolas. We quickly got off the horses, to my great happiness along with Gimli's. Gandalf lead us up heavy stone steps before many men came to guard us from entering the hall.

"I cannot allow you before the king so armed by order of … Grima Wormtongue" one of the guards named Hama said with detest at the name he just spoke of. Gandalf nodded to each of us as we gave up our weapons.

"And what is in your breast pocket?" One of the guards said noticing the outline of my book.

"It is a book that I read when I am bored, it is of no harm to your king," I said softly showing him it was indeed a book; the others smiled knowing that was my spell book. He nodded before looking at my uncle.

"Your staff" The guard said expecting Gandalf to give it to him.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick would you?" Gandalf asked leaning heavily against it as though he looked exactly his age. I tried not to laugh, as did the others when the guards let us pass. Legolas held Gandalf by the arm pretending to assist him.

"You are definitely of Gandalf's family" Gimli whispered to me chuckling.

I noticed the many worried people in the hall, especially a woman who looked to be of her father's noble blood. Her stern features match the Rohirrim man called Eomer from what I could tell; though she did appear of good heart. I saw many dark men lurking in the shadows and following us on the sides of the hall. I suddenly noticed an old man upon the thrown who looked weary and blind, as though he were on his deathbed.

'This is some sort of witchcraft! It must be of Saruman's doing' I looked darkly upon the evil man that stood next to him; this must have been Wormtongue. His name matched his personality and I hated the way his eyes seemed to be lurking and penetrating. He began whispering in the king's ear. What a wicked creature to do the bidding of Saruman!

"Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?" the king suddenly said but he sounded confused in his words; like a puppet with a master holding his strings.

"A _just_ question my lord. Late is the hour to which this conjurer decides to show himself. Ill news for an ill guest" the way this Wormtongue spoke sent disgusting shivers down my spine as though he were the witless worm he was. Though that would be doing no justice to a worm.

He suddenly looked at me as I hid my eyes in shadow.

"A beautiful lady in the halls" he slowly came down from the king walking towards us. Aragorn and Gimli stepped closer to me while Legolas undid his hold on Gandalf.

"I am sure no other woman could compare to your beauty in as much or as _little_ cloth a woman dresses," The way he said it made me want to throw up or beat him bloody to the floor. Legolas stepped closer to me and I could almost hear him growl.

"Filth" I said knowing he heard me. He only smiled a crooked smile at me as though he could get me if he wanted to, since he had Saruman who would give his pet whatever he wanted. A woman meant nothing to Saruman.

"Hold your forked tongue behind your teeth snake!" Gandalf said angrily, "I have not traveled through fire and water to be turned back by you." Gandalf suddenly lifted his staff making Wormtongue quiver in fear.

"I thought I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Wormtongue yelled. The dark men from the sides of the room came at us. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas beat them off. Legolas making quite sure I was not harmed. Wormtongue looked as though he were going to run like a coward before I hit him with a jab to his jaw, all of my weight behind it, knocking him flat on to the floor.

I quickly stood back from my uncle ready for this witchcraft to be broken. Gimli stepped hard on Wormtongue's chest to make sure he was going nowhere. I removed my hood and moved the cloak to behind my shoulders.

Gandalf no longer stood stiff at his staff, taking off his gray cloak to let the bristling white conquer the evil darkness of the hall. I stood tall as I made myself glow with the light of the stars to ward off evil that dared to attack my uncle; if they could get passed Aragorn, Legolas, or Gimli first.

Gandalf lifted his staff casting away all darkness and the evil within Theoden's mind. He cast out Saruman with a swing of his staff. The king was weakened and his daughter ran to him to hold him steady.

"Stand Theoden, King of Rohan!" Gandalf said proudly. Theoden rose slowly before the weathering of old age disappeared from his face; he stood straight and tall.

"Breathe the fresh air of Rohan" Gandalf said, the doors to the hall being opened, as Theoden was slowly getting down from the thrown. I looked back to see the evil men of Wormtongue's strewn onto the floor. Legolas looked at me with a light in his eyes as he stood tall and smiled, as though I was the only one in the room. I let my eyes soften as I walked to him. He glowed in the light as though the heavens of Valar were on him. How my heart sped up for me to hurry to him.

"You truly are the family that would belong to Gandalf" Aragorn said after a moment. I smiled happily as we watched Theoden make his way to Gandalf. I looked to my side not seeing Wormtongue and quickly left the hall surprising the others.

"I will not be killed here!" I heard someone grumbling. I saw Wormtongue make his way to our weapons since they were the first ones he saw. I was faster and swifter than he.

"Your foul hands will not touch the great weapons and gifts bestowed upon us snake!" I said angrily, obviously surprising him. He looked at me stunned reaching out to touch my cheek. I snarled at him bringing light into my hand.

"Away with you evil creature!" I said angrily punching him hard into his chest making him fly to the entrance of the hall. He lay on his face for a moment.

"Alina!" Legolas ran to me, not forgetting to step on Wormtongue on his way, "are you alright?"

"Yes my dear Legolas. I could not have him even touching the gifts of Lady Galadriel or to even attempt at Aragorn's sword."

Legolas sighed smiling at me.

"Thank you Alina. My heart is calmed that no evil had gone near my sword" Aragorn said happily as Gimli quickly got his axes.

"Thank you dear Alina! If he had touched my axes I would have chopped them out of his hands!" Gimli said gruffly. We saw Theoden make his way to Wormtongue who was immediately thrown down the stone steps leading up to the Golden Hall. Aragorn quickly made it to Theoden, stopping him from killing Wormtongue.

"Too much blood has been spilt by him already" Aragorn said softly. Wormtongue ran through the village stealing a horse and pushing down two others as he left quickly. Gandalf stayed with Theoden for he had not said goodbye to his son who passed away many nights before.

"As long as the filth did not touch you, I would not have cared if he grabbed the bow Lady Galadriel had given me" Legolas said softly. My mint green eyes gazed into his sky blue ones. I felt as though I were flying at his words.

"He was going to, but I hit him with my light and flew him back. I would not have been satisfied to wash my face for hours if he had touched it" I said seriously. Legolas looked appalled at the very idea of Wormtongue even thinking of touching me.

I grabbed Legolas's hand as he looked at me curiously. I placed his hand gently against my cheek as my fingers intertwined with his.

"I would not want to wash my cheek if you had touched it, in fear I would lose the warmth and feeling" I said softly. Legolas's cheeks tinted pink for a moment. We gazed at each other longingly as though we could see through to our souls. I could feel in my heart that Legolas felt something for me. Something that went beyond his kin and that of a comrade. Legolas leaned in to me as his lips ghosted over mine. Our eyes never left each other. We were a hairsbreadth away. One hairsbreadth before I could push all of my feelings of love into that one kiss. But it never came.

"Come Legolas! There is food and a long discussion to be held in the hall!" Gimli was walking passed us excitedly in the hopes of filling his stomach. I shook my head at the bad timing while Legolas started scowling. He leaned his forehead against mine as his finger gently followed the curve of my bottom lip.

"Alina" He spoke softly, "my heart, for you-"

"Legolas! Come join us in our meal!" Aragorn yelled from the hall.

I was quite sure Legolas was going to snap like a branch under an enormous weight right then. I quickly kissed the corner of his lips as I lingered for a moment. My lips tingled and I saw the darkening of his blue eyes knowing he felt it as well.

"My heart for you" I smiled softly, "should be discussed another time. For it will be long and embarrassing," I winked before walking into the hall. I did miss, however, Legolas touching the corner of his lips. Sighing as though it were his last breathe. Legolas came in a few seconds after me as we ate with the others. His hand somehow found mine underneath the table as our fingers intertwined.

Eomer and Lady Eowyn came in to join us to eat in the hall. The king was busily discussing the treachery of Saruman with Gandalf. After their discussion had ended Gandalf looked at me.

"There is not much time child so tell me!" Gandalf said excited, weary of talking of dreadful news and also allowing King Theoden to eat.

"Neona had me two summers after she departed from your company" I began as Gandalf nodded, "she met my father who was of the last remaining three warriors of the Orodtelemnar. They had me in what was left of the ancient forest that used to be near Mordor several hundred years ago. We were killed by elves but my mother Neona cast a spell on me keeping me un-aged and unmoving between the light and the darkness. I was called back, for what reason I do not know."

"Killed by elves! This can not be so!" Legolas said astonished while the others looked at me in disbelief. I did not discuss how my parents and myself had died when we were at Lord Elrond's table.

"They were Quendi elves captured by Melkor, very ancient and evil creatures. Elves that had not become Orcs just yet my dear Legolas," I said quietly as he nodded sadly in understanding.

"I am sorry lass, you have been through hard times" Gimli said sadly as he patted my shoulder.

"Yet so kind and lovely you remain," Aragorn said gently making me smile and blush.

"Ah well my niece has great strength! None the less" Gandalf said proudly.

Eomer looked at me through shock as he ate, while Eowyn was glancing to me every now and again. Other guards in the room where looking at me but I tried to tell myself they were just looking at our group. I recalled that I had not replaced my hood. I looked down at the table shyly lifting my hood over my face. Legolas looked at me a moment before discreetly noticing most of everyone's eyes were on me. He squeezed my hand gently making me smile.

"So it is agreed then! Your gift is Shadowfax" The king said suddenly getting everyone's attention. After some time of planning moves against Saruman's army, Legolas went to stand next to Aragorn who was looking ruffled by King Theoden's words.

It was decided we leave for Helm's Deep.

* * *

 **Have you ever had just a creepy person come up to you with a creepy smile on their creepy face? Well trust me you don't want that to happen. They'll be like "Hey hot stuff, I bet you look better in bed," and since I can't come up with comebacks I'd just stand their like an idiot and walk away. Cause it kind of feels like a comment but I probably shouldn't say that to the person who creeped me out.**


	9. The Armor of My Father

Eowyn was left in charge of the house of Rohan. She was set up in armor representing the strength of her house.

We had but a day to rest. I took a quick bath and cleaned my traveling clothes.

"My lady? Is everything well?" It was Eowyn at my door. I opened it after veiling myself in my cloak.

"I am well. What seems to be the trouble?" I asked softly.

"You have not been out of your room all day and it is almost evening" She said quietly, "The journey must have worn you out."

"I am alright." She did not seem to believe me before stepping into my room closing the door.

"You must have been very brave. Your comrades are very noble and strong" She said gently, I nodded to her.

"Not many could have done what you have" She seemed to be trying to compliment me. She seemed stern but was trying hard.

"You seem to be just as abled as I. You are stern yet strong and are a great representation of your house. You are beautiful and willing to fight for what you believe in rather than have people fighting for you" She blushed at me before smiling, her stern features gone.

"I could say the same for you! You are beautiful and strong and obviously brave. You already fight for what you believe in. Come! Let us talk and rejoice for my father's will has come back to him!"

"I will not deny the offer of walking with you but I do not drink. I suppose the stares will be less intense if I am with you" I said quietly grabbing my things so everything was on my person.

"Stares?" She asked curiously as we left the room.

"I feel as though everyone watches me as if I were an animal behind a cage," I said sadly making her frown.

"That is the one thing I fear the most" Eowyn replied softly.

"My lady?" I whispered. We were talking for some time before Eowyn was called into the hall by her father. I couldn't help but feel that we were closer to being friends. I passed by the open doors seeing Eomer looking at me for a moment with a smile and a wave before I quickly left to the barns. I did not bother waving back to him. Eowyn did not hesitate to laugh at her brother.

"I am in need of haste!" I heard my uncle yell as I made it to the barn just as he was leaving, riding Shadowfax.

"Alina! Fight if you must" Gandalf yelled as he was leaving Rohan.

"Uncle!" I said sadly turning to see my comrades in the barn.

"He said to look to the east on the fifth day. Rohan is in need of aide in this battle" Aragorn sighed heading up to the hall. Eowyn seemed to be fond of Aragorn but Aragorn was already deeply in love with Arwen and Arwen reciprocating his feelings.

"Don't worry lass! He'll be fine" Gimli said, following Aragorn. Legolas looked at me worried for a moment before following them, making me very confused. After several hours we were journeying to Helm's Deep. Legolas was walking beside me while we were near the front of the town's people. He would glance to me every now and again making me worried.

Aragorn was walking next to his horse along side Eomer and the king. Eowyn was talking with Gimli speaking of some kind of story. They were in the middle of the crowd of villagers.

"Legolas?" I said softly making him look at me before gazing on ahead.

"Have I done something to anger you?" I said sadly making him look at me quickly.

"Of course not! It's just…" Legolas didn't seem to know what to say, "are you planning on fighting?" I looked shocked at him for a moment before looking away from him.

"I can fight. Do you not believe in me?" I said sadly only causing him to grab my elbow. He gently caressed my face in worry.

"I would rather fight and get the chance to protect the people I care about"

Legolas was about to speak before I gently placed my fingers onto his lips making him blush.

"I don't think my heart could take it if I ever lost you. Especially if I didn't get the chance to do something to prevent it!" I said angrily with tears in my eyes as I walked quickly away from him.

"Alina" Legolas whispered feeling his heart constrict. I suddenly heard yelling as two scouts went to look ahead of the group. I ran to the noise only for Legolas to yell, "Orcs on wargs!"

I ran to the hilltop, Legolas next to me as we saw many wargs coming over the next hilltop.

"Alina, protect the people of Rohan" Legolas squeezed my forearms as I looked deeply into his eyes. I shook my head not wanting to leave him.

"I can't lose you either! Please do this for me" Legolas said hurriedly. I hugged him tightly as he squeezed me in his arms. There was too much to lose right now. I quickly ran from him as he drew his bow, firing arrows.

I quickly ran to the rear guard of the villagers making sure no wargs had gotten past the others. I squeezed my eyes shut seeing Legolas's face behind my closed eyes.

We made it to Helm's Deep in a matter of hours as the villagers cheered in happiness. Now we just had to wait for the warriors to return. I was pacing horribly in the empty hall with villagers trying to take care of each other. I helped a few with moving their materials but my heart was in horrible pain from being away from Legolas and my friends.

I suddenly saw Gimli shuffling his feet up the steps and into the hall.

"Gimli!" I ran to him hugging him tightly.

"I was so worried!" Gimli looked up at me with sad red eyes.

"The elf said he asked you to protect the people. But I wish you were there with us" Gimli said sadly. I looked at him confused as tears stung my eyes. I removed my hood slowly as I knelt on the ground.

"What do you mean?" I spoke softly, not trusting my voice.

"Aragorn fell" Gimli said as he hugged me tightly.

"What?" I said as my heart dropped to my stomach, "that can not be!" I stood suddenly shaking my head.

" _It is, Alina,"_ My head snapped to Legolas seeing him with his head drooping, his chin tilted to his chest. I quickly went up to him. I hit my fist against his chest in anger.

" _Do you know how worried I was!? How badly my heart stung! Only to hear that Aragorn is gone! I could have done something! What if you were killed too! Don't you understand how I feel-"_ But I was cut short in my angry Elvish speech. Legolas suddenly held me tightly in his arms. One of his hands cradled my head while the other was wrapped tightly around my waist. His head was in the crook of my neck as tears were streaming down my face.

" _Convince me to never do that again, Alina. I finally understand what you meant,"_ Legolas whispered into my neck. I could feel the warmth of his breath. I immediately hugged him as tightly as I could as my tears dampened his shoulder.

" _Someone had to die for you to figure it out! Stubborn elf!"_ I said angrily making him laugh sadly. We stood there holding each other tightly; for how long, I did not know. I suddenly felt myself being lifted from the ground.

'He's carrying me!' I blushed madly. I suddenly felt a bed underneath my back. Legolas flopped onto the bed next to me. We turned to face each other as Legolas touched the tearstains that ran down my cheeks.

We lied next to each other as we searched deeply into each other's eyes. I could gaze in to his blue eyes forever. They were bright and warm. They showed so much emotion and I wanted to understand every emotion behind them. We felt our hearts beat in sadness for the loss of our friend. I asked Legolas how he knew Aragorn and of their first meeting; I asked about their friendship and their journeys together. Legolas spoke to me long through the night.

"One day I will get you to speak Elvish to me without you being mad" Legolas chuckled sleepily making me smile.

"You'll have to spend lots of time with me if that's going to happen" I giggled making him hold me close to his chest as his hands ran their way through my hair. He outlined my pointed ears making me giggle. He chuckled at me leaning his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes feeling safe in his arms. I just knew this was love.

" _I will never let you go"_ Legolas whispered into my ear before I heard his soft breathing. I sighed in happiness for I had been waiting for this my entire life.

'I love you, Legolas' I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

I started to wake with sunlight coming in through the window. However dark clouds were starting to form making the light coming through the windows a dark gray.

I could hear someone making a loud coughing sound.

"Come back later dwarf!" Legolas said trying not to be loud but it wasn't particularly working.

"There is a meeting and its best you attend. Though you seem to be quite better off here" Gimli chuckled making Legolas glare at him. I could feel his arms tighten around me as if not wanting to let go.

"Come along elf, she isn't leaving you any time soon! Although you two fighting yesterday made me think otherwise. Now I think it may be unlikely!" Gimli laughed again making Legolas sigh.

"Give me a moment then" Legolas said gently as Gimli huffed before leaving.

"Legolas?" I yawned sleepily.

"There is a meeting. You can meet us there when you are more awake" Legolas spoke softly as he moved my dark strands of hair away from my face. I held his hand against my cheek as I smiled at him. Legolas smiled gently at me, a gleam in his eyes before he sighed again, getting up. I giggled at him.

"I will be there in a moment" I kissed him on the cheek as he left the room Unknowing to me, Legolas touched his cheek in happiness. It had been several hours of discussion on what should be done. I had gotten into an argument with the king who did not want me fighting considering I was a woman.

"If you are indeed so powerful then maybe you could bring back the rare black stallions from Sauron if you are wanting to impress me!" Theoden yelled with impatience at me.

I angrily left telling him the only way to stop me from joining their battle was to kill me himself.

"If my one goal was to impress you then I would not have even bothered showing up!" I yelled heatedly as I left the room quaking at my voice.

"You hard headed woman!" The king yelled as I angrily left. Legolas, Gimli, Eomer and several guards tried not to laugh at our bickering. Legolas suddenly ran into my room after about an hour. He quickly grabbed my hand pulling me along the halls.

"Legolas? Where are we going? I must get ready for battle!" I said pouting making him smile. I was suddenly brought into the hall where the king was before seeing someone very familiar.

"Aragorn?" I whispered. Aragorn was always someone I admired and he was like an older brother to me. His supposed death hurt me deeply.

"My dear Alina! It felt as though I left my sister behind without any warnings! I hope you can forgive me" Aragorn smiled happily knowing I would be overjoyed to see him.

"You hard headed fool of a ranger!" I yelled making his smile disappear, "wait till I get over there!" I said pushing my sleeves up my arms before Legolas lifted me promptly.

"It is not as if I asked to fall off a cliff!" Aragorn said defensively.

"A fiery woman you are lass!" Gimli said happily as Aragorn made his way over. I sighed before hugging him. He held me happily in his arms stroking my hair.

"You make me believe I could conquer anything with your hug Alina!" Aragorn said happily.

"I am sure lady Arwen does that enough!" I said making Aragorn blush and Gimli and Legolas to laugh.

"I wonder what a kiss would do?" Aragorn said suddenly looking at Legolas with a mischievous smirk only causing Legolas to blush heatedly. I tilted my head in confusion as Gimli took me to the armory.

" _We have not kissed!"_ Legolas said embarrassed before heading to the armory.

" _From what I could tell you both seem to want to. Not following your heart does not seem like you!_ " Aragorn laughed as Legolas looked away trying to get the red to leave his cheeks.

There was no armor I could wear considering they were all for men.

"It would be unwise to wear no armor at all," The king said smirking before passing Legolas and Aragorn in the doorway. I frowned considerably looking at the flat chested armor in front of me. The others looked awkwardly at each other as if understanding.

"It seems I will have to call upon the ancient armor of the Orodtelmnar," I said quietly making them look up at me quickly.

"Ancient armor!" Gimli asked curiously running to me as if waiting for it to appear.

"Indeed! It was specially made. The metal sizes itself to fit anyone's body. I am sure it will fit me well!" I smiled before moving to a different room in the armory to close the door.

"Do you think she is serious?" Aragorn asked Legolas who shook his head in disbelief at what I said. They suddenly ran from the room hearing that the gate was being lowered. They went to greet an old friend, Haldir. The elves came to join them in their battle for Middle Earth. My heart raced. I had to figure out how to do this.

" _Ada, I know I have disappointed you. I could not save you or mother from getting killed. I wasn't able to do anything and I couldn't even beat you in swordplay. But now is my chance to save my friends, the people of Middle Earth, and someone I've fallen in love with. I plead to you from beyond the stars and the heavens. I need your armor. It has always given me strength to see you wear it. I would like to feel myself giving it the strength and power to protect those I love."_ I spoke softly in Elvish as I felt my body fill with magic. I breathed in hoping beyond a doubt that my father's power would help me. I would go into battle without armor if I had to! I felt a weight on my body as I looked down.

It was his armor! It contoured to my body wonderfully. I could feel its power and shine as though all strengths from the heavens was coercing through my veins.

" _Thank you Ada! How I miss you and Nana so! I will not fail you! The one I have fallen in love with, his name is Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm. I think you would like him"_ I had tears streaming down my eyes as I petted the armor of my father. The sword by my side paled in comparison to the armor I wore. I smiled happily. I kept my hair down for Legolas the hours before for he would stroke his fingers through it making me smile. He could always put my heart into a frenzy if I didn't keep my emotions in check.

I put my hair up in a high ponytail that had soft long curls gliding their way from my head. The tip of my hair ended between where my shoulder blades were and it showed off my cheekbones. My pointed ears could clearly be seen and my mint green eyes sparkled as if I were unstoppable. There was thin woven silver metal wrapped around my forehead almost to my hairline. It matched my armor beautifully. It shined brightly and I was sure I could outshine any star in the sky. I was indeed my father's daughter and I would not let his name fall in vain. I put my cloak over my armor. When the armor poked out of the cloak it would shine and glimmer under the cloak as though a dark cloud were hiding its beauty. I could hear Legolas and Aragorn speaking about the elves having joined us and for Legolas speaking in despair. I heard Gimli wearing some kind of chain mail as it hit the floor making me giggle.

"It's a little tight around the chest," Gimli said looking at the chain mail as Legolas and Aragorn tried not to laugh. I giggled as I entered the room.

"Lady Alina!" Gimli said standing in awe, "I am of gentle words but none would suffice to your fairness." I blushed slightly at this. Aragorn and Legolas looked to where he was speaking before their eyes widened and their mouths were agape.

"Alina" Legolas whispered looking up and down at me along with the others.

"You still veil yourself in shadows! I would like to see your armor before the battle begins and it is covered in the blood of our enemies!" Aragorn said while the others looked at my cloak in disapproval making me laugh.

"Is that so! And here I thought I would be a star to follow in case you began to lose hope!" I laughed making them smile. I pulled off my cloak hearing them gasp in awe. I smiled happily at Legolas who did not move from his spot.

"Your armor appears to be made out of the stars and heavens themselves! How you glow as though you were sent from the heavens!" Gimli said in awe. They all came up to me touching my armor.

"Sent from the heavens indeed" Legolas whispered as he glided his fingers upon my cheek.

"Your blade is dull by your side for it seems no blade is fit enough to be there!" Aragorn said admiring the glowing lines within the armor along with Gimli.

"There is one that is fit to be by my side," I whispered as my eyes peered into Legolas's who seemed to blush lightly at my words. He saw me for who I was no matter what.

"Alina" Legolas whispered. He was leaning in to me as I could feel my heart racing. We suddenly heard a clamor outside. The battle was about to begin.

"You give others hope Alina, do not shroud yourself in shadows" Aragorn looked at me with worry. I nodded to him as Legolas quickly grabbed my hand. We went to the wall seeing the thousands of Orcs lining up across from the walls.

I could hear murmuring from the elves and the men as I walked with my companions. I could see the king look at me shocked as I smiled triumphantly at him only seeming to make him grumble. I looked away not noticing his smile. Eomer was next him, with his mouth widely open at me, but I did not give him a second thought on my passing.

"Haldir" Aragorn spoke to an elf that was gazing past the walls with a grim face. However he appeared to be friends with Aragorn and possibly Legolas.

Haldir looked to them before noticing me in shock, as did the other elves around them.

" _This is Alina"_ Legolas said calmly. It was deathly silent as Legolas spoke making his voice seem louder and ring across the walls so everyone could hear. Haldir did not know what to say at all. Haldir looked down across my armor as though confused as to what type of metal it was. He suddenly stared at my hand before I lightly blushed realizing Legolas was still holding my hand. Haldir looked up quickly to Legolas to see him with a faint smile and standing tall and proud.

" _This seems to be an interesting story that should be spoken another time,"_ Haldir said suddenly to Legolas who smiled widely.

"She is the star to look upon if you are feeling despair," Aragorn said loudly as some of the men began to whisper to each other.

"I fear my armor will be a dull type starlight tonight" I spoke softly, "the clouds cover all. Though I fear it is going to rain," I said. The others looked confused.

"It does not smell of rain," Gimli said quietly looking up at the sky, "though grim it still is."

I let out a slow breath as I faced the wall, closing my eyes before reopening them slowly.

"If I could see these creatures I would chop them to pieces with my axe! It would rid me of this anxiety," Gimli said gruffly. Aragorn walked along the wall to see how the men and the strengths along the wall were.

"Light" I said quietly though it rang loudly in the silence along the wall. Crashes of lightning lit up the sky and the thousands of Orcs along the grounds.

"Never mind! I do not wish for light! Just let them come!" Gimli yelled with impatience.

"Can never please a dwarf!" Haldir said softly before looking at me then to Legolas. I turned my gaze back on to the field. It was only a matter of seconds before the battle begun. It started to pour onto us as though sheets of water were being piled on. I saw a few men struggling to remove their swords from their sheaths. I went over to them quickly. They seemed to look at me either with shock or disbelief. I pulled the metal ring that kept the shape of the sheath, and bent it. Now it could easily slide in and out; the sheath's metal was not of great make. The man looked at me shocked before I suddenly heard an arrow ring out. Legolas snapped his head from me to see an orc fall in the lines.

"The rain has gone against us," I said softly. The Orcs began to yell and started to pound their feet hard upon the ground. Many arrows were released from the elves while some elves fell to arrows being returned to them. I suddenly heard Aragorn shouting _ladders_ in Elvish and indeed many were being lifted against the wall. Swarms of Orcs leapt over the stones and started thrashing in hatred at us. I felt fear dwell in my heart but I over came it with bravery and will. I would protect these people and the ones I loved. I removed my sword readily waiting for them to come at me.

Indeed they did, swinging malicious weapons at me. I dodged and stabbed, swinging my blade and making severe blows to many unfortunate Orcs. I did not know where Legolas or my friends were, but I knew in my heart I would feel it if anything happened to them.

"I refuse to die here!" I yelled before the wall shook and debris was flying. They had made their way in to Helm's Deep. I was knocked on to the ground due to the explosion before springing up like a rabbit. I could not let myself fall when still so many enemies were swarming like roaches.

"Aragorn!" Gimli yelled before I saw him fly into the mob, off of the wall, into the Orcs below.

'I am coming my friends!' I ran in that direction slaying five more Orcs in my path. I jumped over the wall to see elven arrows flying into many Orcs. Aragorn was battling to grab Gimli out of a puddle of water he was pushed down into it. I saw an orc swing its blade to Aragorn's back before I jumped to intervene, meeting the Orcs blade. Aragorn turned swiftly before chopping the foul creatures head clean off.

"You have my thanks Alina" Aragorn said out of breath. We began swinging madly at the mob of Orcs leading in through the demolished wall.

"Fall back!" Theoden yelled. I blocked another attack before an arrow with yellow feathers went past my head and to an orc behind me. With the orc still in front of me, I pushed the orc's blade away from me before stabbing him through cleanly in the throat. Legolas, with amazing accuracy, road on top of a shield down stone steps firing arrows repeatedly without any time lapse in between his shots.

"Legolas" I whispered as we grabbed each other's arms but let go in an instant to battle.

"Fall back!" Many men were yelling to get to the safety of the Keep. Legolas looked for Gimli but he seemed to have disappeared. Aragorn quickly turned towards the Keep with Legolas following him. I started to follow as well before I felt a dark magic. I turned swiftly seeing an evil black stallion in the masses. It had the most dangerous orc I had ever witnessed, riding on its back.

Theoden said Sauron's evil creatures stole every black horse they kept for they were rare and could be used for what they willed. I bared my teeth as this orc and I made eye contact. The horse whinnied as though it was filled with hatred.

'No animal was born with hatred, only bred to be evil' this was going to change. I quickly moved my blade to the many Orcs attacking me. I jumped and balanced along steps before jumping across the wall. There were many bodies on the wall and I would try once to shoot an arrow. I remember what my father had taught me and I had studied Legolas's moves from before on our journey with passion. I lifted the arrow to the large gruesome orc I wanted to kill. The horse he was on is taken for granted and should have no part in evil's deeds.

I lifted the point of the arrow a bit farther from my target, lifted my elbow slightly, spread my legs shoulder length apart, and took a breath, releasing it. The arrow ricocheted on the orc's helmet but it seemed a shard landed in his eye. He yelled out before seeing me. He beat the horse to move to where I was as I ran along the top of the wall that was littered with dead bodies. I was alone.

"Bar the doors!" Theoden yelled as thick and heavy wood made for building structures, were pushed against the door.

"Ill deeds!" Aragorn tried to catch his breath along with most of the men, "Gimli and Alina are no where to be found!" Legolas's face was filled with worry and his heart raced madly in his chest.

"It is almost dawn and I fear all of this will be coming to an end," Theoden said gruffly. Aragorn looked at him before standing tall and proud like the king he was.

"Then we will go out to meet them! Our comrades death shall not be in vain!" Aragorn yelled. All of the men stood proudly before streaming light poured through the window. Dawn had come.

There was a sound of a horn blowing from a distance before Theoden looked at Aragorn suddenly.

"Gandalf has come with the aide we have so desired" Aragorn said proudly readying his sword. The others followed him.

"Then let us meet on the battlefield!" Theoden yelled as they all ran out the door and against the Orcs. Many Rohirrim were galloping down the hillside towards Helm's Deep with Gandalf in the lead. Shadowfax ran hard into the Orcs as Gandalf and the men were fighting hard and killing many in their path.

I had fought hard against the orc that must have impressed the evil creatures in charge of beasts. He fought well and hard. He was tall and wide and swung hard with a double-edged blade. But he was slow. I sliced him through the visible parts of his armor only to receive a cut to my side. I hit him with my light but he started swinging and yelling at me blindly. I was able to knock off his helmet and kick his blade out of his hands before he grabbed me by the throat and my back hit the edge of the wall.

"Die she-elf!" The orc laughed a rough gurgling laugh as his retched breathe repulsed me further. I tried to grab the smaller blade attached to my calf but it was getting hard to breathe. I could feel the cold hilt within my grasp, as I was nearly half over the wall. I reached for it hard before quickly moving my arm to shove the blade through the orc's chin and out of his skull. I pushed him off of me with both of my legs as he bled on to the stone floor.

The horse lifted a hoof off of the stone several times as though challenging me. It charged at me before kicking me with both of its hind legs hard in to the stomach. I fell to the cold stone floor as all breath left me. Spots were in my vision as I could feel blood drip down the corner of my mouth. I stood up shaking but I could not give up here. I could not let go of the world I've grown to love. I faced off with it as I let the power of my light reverberate off of my armor. The horse whinnied as though in pain by the light. It did not see me coming. I placed my hand on to its head before speaking to it.

" _Find the good memories. Of the sweet grasses and oats that you ate. Through the roaming fields and cool streams. Let this evil guide your soul no more and gallop proudly through the springs!"_ I whispered a purifying spell on to the horse that did not move for quite some time. Its greasy hair, mangled coat, malevolent eyes, and blackened hooves from the evil that once filled its body, slowly disappeared. The horse before me stood proud and tall from the great race it belonged to; the horse of Rohan. Its mane was of silk and its coat glistened in the sun. It's hooves as white as marble and its eyes of beautiful loving black. It whinnied at me after a moment nuzzling my face.

"We have won!"

"They are fleeing!"

I looked over the wall to indeed see the last few black masses scurrying away while cheering went swiftly around.

" _I bet you are dying for oats and carrots instead of the horrible worm riddled food they have given you?"_ I spoke in Elvish as the horse seemed to nod at me in agreement. I suddenly felt a name coming to mind. Whether it was from the horse or some other magic I did not know.

"Nyarie" I said. It was Elvish for a type of fable or legend. The horse whinnied and nuzzled me in approval.

"It is a lovely name. There are many keepers here who would love to feed you until you are fat and old! But I am in need of finding my friends for the sun has risen and the enemy is gone."

I looked hard with my eyes to find almost all seemed to have gone to the infirmary or to the hall where Theoden and Gandalf were. I touched my bleeding side making myself groan and the horse bent down as if telling me to ride her. Nyarie knelt partially to the ground so her front legs were bent as a way of saying it would be easier for me to get on. I got on nervously feeling myself shake.

" _Thank you my friend,"_ I said patting the horse. She trotted slowly down the steps that led down from the wall and through the courtyard. She was heading to all the noise and celebrations that were going on as voices of cheer rung loudly through the empty halls.

I could hear the talk between Legolas and Gimli, which seemed to bounce off the walls. Gimli had only won by one more orc killing but Legolas just seemed to be glad Gimli was on his feet. I smiled at the friendship they seemed to be making.

"Do not fret so Legolas! Alina would not leave any of us behind to be killed" Gandalf said. I made the horse slow down to hear what they were saying before I needed to enter the hall.

"She is strong of will and mind only for you Legolas! For you should have seen how you could pass any rolling hill and mountain with the kiss she bestowed upon your cheek! You did not let the sun on your back or the rocks beneath your feet slow you in our chase for our friends. _It was if you were running on love!"_ Aragorn laughed trying to ease the tension Legolas was feeling. I blushed madly at his words and I could practically feel Legolas blushing as well.

"Aye lad! She is the star that lights the paths of darkness and has turned your heart that only loves the woods and all living creatures, as most elves do, to love someone else!" Gimli said happily as I clutched my heart.

'He loves me? But he is a prince! That is not possible!' I squeezed my eyes shut wishing to not hear these things for a moment.

"If all you say is so then where is she! It has been two hours since the battle is over and she is nowhere to be seen!" Legolas sounded exhausted as he sat heavily in a chair.

"That child knew the risks as do we all master Legolas and I am sure she would have given her life to save yours in an instant if she was given the chance" Theoden said quietly.

"That is what worries me," Legolas whispered. I rested on the horse who seemed to not understand why I did not want him to go into the hall yet. Others were being treated while Gimli and Aragorn stayed by Legolas's side as they caught up on their breathing and soothed their aching muscles. Gandalf sat near them puffing his pipe as his chin was bent to his chest. He was deep in thought. I felt as though I could feel Gandalf searching for me so I slowly grew the courage to have the horse move carefully to the hall. It rounded a corner as I was getting closer to my dear Legolas, my friends, and the last of my family.

I held my side as I tried to sit proudly on the horse before wiping the blood off of my mouth. I was covered in orc blood and wounded but my friends were alive and were waiting for my return like a bird that waits for the sun to rise to get the first worm of the day. I gulped before smirking happily knowing it was time Legolas knew my feelings.

"King Theoden!" I yelled hearing my voice reverberate through to the hall where everyone was. Everyone immediately stopped talking and stood to face the doorway. Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli immediately stood and headed towards the door hoping beyond their prayers to the heavens I was okay.

"I bring you a horse!" I said loudly again and Theoden took a step forward along with Eomer in surprise. I breathed in deeply as the black silken horse whinnied. I knew everyone in that hall could hear the horse I spoke of as her hooves clacked on the ground.

I sat straight, letting go of my wounded side not wanting my weakness to be seen. Nyarie trotted proudly with her head high as though she were carrying the most precious of cargos.

I heard everyone gasp as they looked in shock at the black horse I was riding.

"This is impossible!" Theoden yelled, "this surly is some magic spell you have cast upon my eyes!" The others murmured in wonder as I smiled broadly. I looked to my friends who were in shock while Gandalf laughed merrily.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting my dear Legolas," I said softly as his eyes snapped to mine, "as well as you uncle and dear Aragorn and Gimli." Legolas smiled broadly at me, as did the others before they swiftly came up to me. They began petting the horse, as did Theoden and Eomer who were in far too much shock still.

"I considered myself patient but if it concerns you all hope should be lost on me then!" Legolas laughed happily as my eyes softened at him. Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf seemed to look at Legolas as though to expect him to do something.

"You are riding a horse," He whispered, softening his eyes at me.

"I asked her to ride slowly of course!" I said happily making everyone in the hall laugh.

"This is Nyarie! I have promised her oats and carrots and I hope you can help me with this! She has been in shadow for far too long with too cruel of things bestowed upon her," I said seriously.

"We are people of Rohan! Known for our great horses! We will take care of Nyarie for you" Eomer said smiling to me. I nodded to him with a smile as well.

I turned to Legolas once more while everyone was looking at me with happiness and awe. Somehow everyone could tell the love we had between us as if it were as evident as the sun rising.

"I fear I still cannot get off though," I said sheepishly as Legolas laughed at me. I was very high upon the horse. Legolas reached his arms up for me as my hands rested on his shoulders. He easily got me down as he smiled happily while everyone laughed.

I gasped hard when my feet hit the floor as I crumpled to my knees, grabbing my side.

"Alina!" everyone yelled worriedly as Legolas quickly picked me up. Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli were on his tail as we headed to the infirmary fast. Legolas found me a cot and placed me gently down. Legolas quickly and efficiently removed my armor but I did not remove my hand from my side as a cold sweat broke out upon my forehead.

"Get her bag from the armory! It has herbs we need!" Gandalf said quickly as Gimli ran off fast. Aragorn quickly went to heat water as Gandalf moved to crouch on Legolas's other side.

" _Lift your hand Alina"_ Legolas whispered to me. I opened my eyes slightly seeing him pale and anxious. I slowly did as he said as Aragorn and Legolas looked at my side alarmed.

"What is this?" Aragorn whispered.

"It is a price to pay for returning an evil creature of Sauron's to its good nature" Gandalf grumbled, "we will have to wait for Gimli to return. I fear there is little to no herbs left for wounds since most of the injured men have already been treated." I reached to grab my side again as pain washed through me. Legolas quickly intercepted my hand as he moved my damp hair out of my face. It had been horrible pain staking minutes, as I lied upon the cotton bed in agonizing pain.

I was breathing heavily as Legolas never let my hand go. Gimli burst through the door with my bag in hand. Aragorn quickly poured hot water into a bowl before placing many herbs into it.

"It is an athelas mixture. I will still need to use some of my power to heal this wound," Gandalf said heavily as he began his work. I jolted nearly off the bed when he touched my wound almost causing the bowl to topple. Gimli jumped and caught the bowl before it could shatter onto the floor.

Aragorn rushed to my side holding down half of my body while Legolas held on to the other half.

"She cannot move like that again!" Gandalf said crossly before adding the herbs to my side once more, Gimli holding the bowl for him. I groaned loudly in pain as Legolas placed his forehead against mine, speaking in Elvish of calming things. The athelas seemed to have relaxed my muscled but my side burned and I wanted to wreathe in pain. Aragorn and Legolas were holding me tightly seeming to feel me needing to move. Gandalf began chanting words for healing as my upper half of my body lifted several inches before Aragorn and Legolas pushed against my body hard.

I could feel my eyes dimming from the light pouring in from the window. It was becoming dark.

"You need to stay awake for a little longer Alina!" Legolas cried out desperately but Gandalf could not hurry his words for it would not aide in the healing process.

"It is so dark" I breathed out heavily, still feeling myself sweat.

"Keep your eyes open!" Aragorn said sternly. It was so difficult to but I concentrated on Legolas's eyes. They were so full of concern and anguish.

"You need to keep them open!" Legolas could see me struggling to do so and Gandalf was so close to finishing the spell.

"I need to tell you something and you must be awake to hear it!" Legolas said suddenly. I breathed heavily as I reopened my eyes to look at him hard. There was a light somewhere in the corner of my mind but it seemed to increase my pain as tears came to my eyes. I was able to lift my shoulder off of the cot a few inches again before being almost laid upon by Legolas and Aragorn.

"You must make it through this Alina!" Aragorn yelled.

"If you are… alright… it is fine" I was speaking with a shuttering breath as I saw tears well up in Legolas's eyes.

"It is not fine!" Legolas said horrified as though I had already given up my hopes of living.

"Why!?" I yelled as tears streamed down my face, my heart constricting as though I knew he would say that he could not love me for he was a prince and I was a half-breed or that I was like kin to him. I had never been so wrong in all my life.

" _I love you!"_ Legolas shouted, _"and I cannot love you if you are not here!"_ I was seeing stars as my vision was becoming dimmer. Gandalf finished the incantation as he sat heavily on the floor, breathing hard, as though he had been running for days. Aragorn slowly stood up from me his muscles sore and aching.

" _I told you… I would speak to you of my heart… at a better time"_ I whispered softly to him as his eyes never wavered from mine, _"what horrible timing you have!"_ I laughed softly before flinching causing him to place his forehead against mine once more.

" _I love you Legolas Greenleaf,"_ I whispered as my vision almost went fully black, but I did not miss him smile in a way that could have outshined all the stars in the heavens above.

* * *

 **Nyarie - Fable/Legend**

 **;_; That was so romantic and sad at the same time. I'm pretty good ;)**


	10. The Admittance of Love

"Her will is strong and she fought hard against us" Aragorn said softly as he let the warm air of athelas fill his lungs, as did the others. Gimli started to chuckle before laughing happily making the others look at him as though he were mad.

"You said a dwarf could not tell if it was love!" Gimli laughed merrily as Aragorn joined him. Legolas was blushing deeply while Gandalf joined in their laughing.

"She was in too much pain to know what she was saying!" Legolas said quickly not lifting his eyes from the floor. They were all sitting on the floor, Legolas resting his back against the bed frame.

"If you do not believe in her words then how is she supposed to believe in yours!" Gandalf said gruffly making Legolas's head snap up.

"Will the lass be alright Gandalf?" Gimli asked worriedly.

"She has fought against dark magic and poison to save a living creature, but my spell has healed her well. She should wake in two days or so" Gandalf said nodding, "I will have to check on her wound again though." The others nodded before leaving Legolas in the room. Legolas slowly stood leaning over my body as his hand gently touched my cheek. He took a clean rag, wiping away the sweat from my face.

" _How I have longed to hear those words from your lips Alina. Would I be asking for too much to hear them again, over and over?_ " Legolas looked sad before leaving the room to rest.

I woke up to the morning light streaming in and of voices speaking rather loudly outside my door.

"She is alright Lady Eowyn, she is just in need of rest" Gandalf said loudly who seemed to keep others out of my room, "You can tell your brother and any warriors you see to not visit so much as well! She will never gain her strength with others bothering her so." I slowly got up out of the bed with my side aching but my wound seemed to be disappearing. I got up to bathe as my traveling clothes were set to the side already cleaned.

I got dressed for the sun was high in the sky and my body ached for wanting to move. I stepped out of the room to see Gandalf mumbling to himself while sitting in a chair. He nearly bound out of the chair seeing me before hugging me tightly.

"My dear niece you had nearly made everyone think you've gone to the grave and back!" Gandalf hugged me tightly as I nearly cried into his cloak hugging him tightly,

"Come dear child there is much to discuss and your comrades are eagerly and tirelessly waiting for your wake." I grabbed on to his arm as he led me out of the hallway. Eowyn stopped us to hug and talk to me for a moment before Gandalf practically carried me away with Eowyn laughing happily.

Gandalf told me how my comrades and I were going to Isengard. There was something to be cleared up there. I also told Gandalf how I got the horse, which only caused him to smile happily at me.

"You must be famished my dear! Let us go to the hall and eat. You have been asleep for a few days and I know someone who is nearly bent in anguish to see you smile again" Gandalf smiled knowingly of the blonde haired elf who would quietly pace in the hall with Aragorn and Gimli getting annoyed at him.

"Did it really happen?" I whispered as Gandalf raised his bushy eyebrow at me.

"Did we really say those things" I blushed lightly as Gandalf laughed nodding his head.

"Indeed! You two are hopeless!" Gandalf laughed loudly as I tilted my head confused. We slowly made it to the hall with Gimli trying to teach Eomer of gentle words.

"I am sure I could convince any woman to kiss me with the gentle words you have taught me about master dwarf!" Eomer said happily as Gimli chuckled shaking his head.

"If you think gentle words are the only thing that could convince a woman, than you will surely end up alone!" Gimli laughed making Eomer frown.

"I could! Even Lady Alina could not resist my words if I were to speak them to her now!" Eomer said crossly, "I bet you dear dwarf that I could have a kiss from the lady by the end of the day!" Legolas stood to head over to him in anger. Aragorn tightly held his arm.

"My teaching you was not to get a kiss from lady Alina as though it were a prize!" Gimli said gruffly.

" _Calm yourself Legolas! He wants to get a rise out of you! And it is working! What would Alina say if she were here?"_ Aragorn said tightly though amusement was evident in his eyes.

"I did not mean to anger you my friend" Eomer said gently nodding his head.

"The only words that could convince me of anything are words spoken by Legolas Greenleaf. For I am sure none could compare to the words spoken from his heart besides sweet words from Gimli or Aragorn," I said loudly as everyone's head snapped to my direction. I smiled happily as I moved a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"She is not someone you can easily convince" Aragorn said happily as my friends ran up to me.

"Oh dear lass you had us worried and hopeless like fools!" Gimli said running over.

Aragorn hugged me smoothing the top of my head, "my dear sister," he let go with a smile. Gimli laughed merrily while hugging me happily before walking in front of me to lead me to the table.

Legolas stood in my path as Gandalf followed Aragorn and Gimli to the table.

"The morning is bright," I said softly, peering into his light blue eyes. They seemed to gleam as though the stars could not compete.

"Though it does not compare to the smile you give to me," He said softly as he gently touched my cheek. I held his hand for a moment, as we never looked away from each other.

"Come sit down before the food grows cold!" Gimli said chuckling as we made our way to the table. I ate hungrily as the others continued their conversation.

"I would like to apologize for my rude words" Eomer said as Aragorn tried to talk to Legolas who was eyeing Eomer suspiciously.

"It is alright Eomer. Just do not assume all women are wooed by gentle words and will want to bed you right after" I said smirking making him blush.

"That was not my intent my Lady" Eomer coughed out while Legolas had a scowl on his face. Aragorn and Gimli just had to sigh; Eomer was going to be obstinate about this. My companions knew that Eomer had been watching me intently for some time since my arrival; I noticed absolutely nothing. Eomer suddenly grabbed my hand before kneeling to my side.

"I hope that I will one day convince you of my honor so you will not think so poorly of my misjudgments for you. I would also like to apologize for calling you a creature before" Eomer said softly. I blushed as I could clearly hear Legolas harrumph.

"I hid myself well Eomer and you were just protecting your lands. It is understandable and you showing me that you can take care of a once evil creature means that you have good in your heart somewhere" I said smiling making him blush.

"Thank you my lady!" Eomer stood up rejoiced, "I was meaning to tell you before but I was too stunned by your beauty for my mouth to move properly. I did not know of gentle words but I know of some now. Therefore I would like to begin the regaining of my honor, with you, with the gentle words I have learned. Your beauty could challenge the stars and heavens. You are brave and courageous beyond most men in the mark. I would enjoy your company for a lifetime! Let us drink in our success and friendship!" Eomer spoke quickly as I blushed at his words.

"Your words are very gentle now Eomer son of Eomund" I said quietly. Legolas promptly glared at Gimli who looked small at the moment. Gandalf looked at Eomer as though Eomer was going to do something that neither Gandalf nor anyone in the company was about to like at all.

"I do not drink Eomer," I said shyly making him laugh.

"Then we must change that!" He said happily grabbing a pint of beer placing it in front of me.

"There is no force on Earth, not even the words of any man, woman or child, that would have me drink," I said almost sticking my noise in the air. The others raised their eyebrows as to why I was so against drinking before Gandalf burst out laughing. Legolas wanted to know why Gandalf was laughing at what I had said.

The next moment happened in seconds. "I am sure that any kiss from you would make a man drunk," Eomer whispered as he leaned in to me quickly to give me a kiss. I backed my head away from him though but his hand grabbed the back of my head to keep me from moving. I punched him hard in the stomach needing him to let go of the back of my head. He ended up on the floor holding his stomach. All of this happened in a second when my comrades looked away from us for a moment to face Gandalf. Legolas's head snapped back at the sound to see Eomer on the ground.

"What woman would want to be forced to kiss you would be a puzzle no one would want to solve!" I said upset before angrily walking out of the hall. Legolas nearly grabbed his bow before Gandalf grabbed it quickly before gesturing for him to go after me.

"A lovely creature indeed" Eomer said quietly making Aragorn shake his head.

"I hope you've learned your lesson" Aragorn lifted his eyebrow at Eomer.

"Just seeing what she would have done," Eomer chuckled making Gimli harrumph in disproval.

I kicked a rock across the ground before sighing deeply.

'That was far too close!'

"Alina?" Legolas was behind me as I quickly turned to him. He looked shyly to the ground for a moment before bringing his eyes to meet mine.

"Why did you pick me Legolas?" I said softly making his eyes widen. He looked away from me as I stepped closer to him before seeing a slight tint on his cheeks.

"There is so much that there is not enough time in the day to express my feelings for you. Though I do not know everything about you, everything about me chose you" Legolas said softly making me blush.

"From everything you do I can feel my heart beat faster. I end up watching every move you make and I feel no less of a fool. My hands begin to sweat for I fear that I will say something and all feelings you have for me will be gone." Legolas spoke softly but I heard every word. My heart beat sporadically.

"Then you know how I have felt the moment my eyes landed on you" I whispered as he looked at me but my eyes darted to the ground.

"I don't see how a prince could love a half-breed with nothing," I said softly before he grabbed my arms.

"Then you do not see what I see" he lifted my chin with his fingers, "you are more to me than my own life. I wouldn't have changed a single moment I've had with you. It doesn't matter who I am because who I choose is what's important."

"You cause my heart such a ruckus Legolas Greenleaf" I smiled softly making him press his forehead to mine.

"Is that good?" He asked curiously.

"It means I've wanted to do nothing more than hold and kiss you as though the sun were fading and all the stars were leaving. Though I feared you would one day take away your hand. Even if I only got the pleasure from looking from afar, no matter the choice you made, I would have been happy. Just a smile or a glance would be enough for me for a lifetime." I said softly as a tear left me slowly. Legolas slowly wiped his thumb along the apple of my cheek.

"Your skin always felt as though cool water were in my hands" Legolas whispered as we started leaning closer in to each other.

"Your hair as golden as the pale sun of spring and your eyes matching that of dew upon sweet grass." I whispered.

" _Your eyes_ match the pastel colors of foaming mint green. As though any artist attempting to paint your beauty would do it no justice" Legolas's hand wove itself into my hair as the other hand found its way to my lower back. My one hand touched his cheek as I held on to his broad shoulder.

I could feel his lips on mine in an instant, Legolas not wanting the moment to be spoiled. My eyes fully closed and I pushed as much love and passion into that kiss. I could feel sparks flying through me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. It made my hands tighten upon him, holding him dearly not wanting to break the kiss. He pulled me closer as he tilted his head slightly to deepen our kiss. I was glad to reply. His lips were oh so soft and sweet and full of passion.

We pulled away from each other slowly, the sparks racing on my lips. My eyelids fluttered open seeing his eyelids hooded and his eyes a darker shade of blue. I knew he felt it as well.

"I told you it would be embarrassing," I whispered against his lips making him smile.

"If it was to receive your kiss then I would have risked anything. Though Eomer does have a point" Legolas spoke softly moving a strand of my hair behind my ear. He gently followed the outline of my ear as my blush deepened.

"Your kiss could make anyone drunk," He whispered. I smiled happily at him as I leaned in for another kiss. He gladly accepted my lips as we slowly felt anguish and uncertainty leave us.

"I would have stuck an arrow in Eomer for having kissed you" Legolas scowled making me giggle.

"He did not kiss me my Legolas" I whispered as he tilted his head in confusion, "I hit him in the stomach when he tried to make sure my head did not move from his goal" Legolas looked pleased at this remark before sighing happily in relief.

"I wouldn't want my first kiss to be with someone I do not love," I said shyly, looking away from him.

"I have stolen it then?" Legolas whispered.

"I offered it to you freely!" I laughed making him smile.

"Then I am glad to have taken it" Legolas held me tightly as I rested my head onto his shoulder. I kissed his neck sweetly making chuckle.

"I suppose we should go back, you did not eat much after waking" Legolas said quickly before taking my hand. It was so warm, "I would also like my bow back from Gandalf."

"Why does he have your bow?"

" _I was going to stick an arrow right in Eomer's eye_ " Legolas huffed making me laugh happily which bounced off the walls. He looked at me a moment before kissing me fast making me blush hotly.

" _I also love the way you laugh_ " Legolas smiled looking towards the dining hall.

"Why did you kiss me for that reason?" I whispered embarrassed only making him laugh.

"Because I don't want to restrain myself now that you let me kiss you" He winked though he was serious in what he said.

"Of course" I whispered making him lean closer to hear me, "but you are too embarrassing!" Legolas held my hand tightly as we made it back to the dining hall, Eomer gone now.

"Lass! You should eat!" Gimli said happily as he pushed a plate full of food towards me. I smiled happily as I finished my meal. Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf were looking at Legolas who looked like he was at peace with the world and floating somewhere in the stars.

Gimli mouthed a 'what happened?' to Aragorn who only shrugged along with Gandalf.

"Once you finish your meal Alina we will be heading to Isengard" Gandalf said getting up. All of us followed suit as we headed to the barn. The others were talking with the keepers of the barn wondering where Shadowfax went. I was in the barn noticing Nyarie who trotted over to me happily. So did Hasufel, Arod, and the other horses.

"I am feeling uncomfortable my friends!" I yelled in dismay making them turn to me quickly before laughing.

"I do believe you are surrounded!" Gandalf chuckled before whistling for Shadowfax who came galloping in a minute later. With Shadowfax present the other horses trotted to their stalls.

"Please keep Nyarie happy!" I said to the keepers of the horses who bowed to me making me blush.

Aragorn and Gimli quickly got onto their horse, Gandalf on his, and I was behind Legolas again who helped me on to the horse. I held on to his waist tightly making him chuckle, as he would sometimes rub his fingers on my hand or intertwine one of his hands with mine.

It would take us several days to get to Isengard. King Theoden, Eomer, and many of the Riddermark and most of the rangers journeyed with us.

'Let their be hope' I wished desperately for something good to happen while we made our journey.

* * *

We had left in the middle of the night, after many nights, so we could reach Isengard by midday. Legolas prompted me it was all right to sleep and I did just that. I rested my cheek against his shoulder as I let his soothing heart beat drift me to sleep. Our three horses were leading the group of Rohirrim as we made our way through strange mist; we were several yards in front of them.

I woke slowly to my companions speaking in hushed whispers but I did not want to give away that I was awake; I was still sleepy.

"Are you going to tell us elf or do we have to guess!" Gimli tried whispering making Legolas sigh.

"Indeed it seems as though no war or army of Orcs could dampen your spirits right now my friend" Aragorn spoke, also curious.

"What did my dear Alina say to you when you went after her?" Gandalf spoke softly. I could feel Legolas's heart beating faster and knew he was blushing.

"I do not know if it is my place to say anything" Legolas said softly making Gimli give a harrumph.

"We are all friends, I am sure she would know we would have found out sooner or later!" Aragorn pressed on wanting to know.

"We spoke," Legolas said vaguely as he turned his head away from his companions.

"Ah!" Gimli said sounding triumphant, "It is about lady Alina telling you she would speak her heart to you at a better time!" I could hear the others chuckling while Legolas's cheeks were burning brightly. Aragorn told Gimli what Legolas and I were discussing before I passed out.

"Did you as well?" Gandalf asked curiously.

"Of course!" Legolas said loudly. I had to feign that I was still sleeping as I grumbled and rubbed my cheek against his shoulder blade; I wanted it to seem as though I were getting comfortable again. There was silence as I slowed my breathing and relaxed my shoulders. After several more minutes they began speaking again.

"So! What happened!" Gimli and Aragorn said at the same time while Gandalf chuckled.

" _We kissed"_ Legolas said in Elvish making Aragorn smile broadly as though all the stars aligned. Gandalf hummed happily as Gimli looked confused.

"What!" Gimli said with impatience.

"They kissed!" Aragorn said as though he were a child, making Gimli smile as broadly as Aragorn before laughing happily, although trying to remain quiet. Legolas was trying to keep his cheeks from heating up.

"And!" Gimli asked as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That is far too personal!" Legolas harrumphed leaning to punch Gimli in the arm but decided against it not wanting me to waken. After a few minutes of everyone happily enjoying the conversation, with me as bright as a tomato, I could feel something in the air. Some of it felt as though there were magical creatures, while another power felt evil. I immediately sat straight alarming the others.

"Alina?" Legolas asked quickly as Gandalf turned his head to face me.

"Are their magical creatures up ahead? Are they safe?" I asked Gandalf who smiled and nodded.

"Indeed! You will see them soon!" Gandalf said. I nodded before continuing my hold around Legolas.

"Have a nice sleep lass?" Gimli laughed.

"You could have joined me so I would not feel like the only one sleeping like a log!" I said huffing making everyone laugh.

"But you do not snore or make strange sounds when you sleep so you are quite pleasant to be around!" Aragorn said happily as I stuck my tongue out at him. I could feel him wanting to do the same thing to me before turning to his face the direction we were heading. He was smiling happily. We soon got off of the horses before heading to a rather high wall that had several large gaping holes in it. We stepped over them as our horses slowly moved on cold stones with murky pools of water here and there. It was Isengard.

There was a tall tower in the middle of the area that looked as though it were built strait from the Earth.

We headed to the tower before seeing two small people. One looked as though it were sleeping.

"And here seem to be our friends!" Gandalf said pointing to two little creatures on top of a large boulder.

"What are you doing up there!" Gimli shouted, "eating comforts and smoking!" We quickly moved to the two people waving at us.

"We are sitting on a field of victory!" Pippin yelled happily.

"The salted pork is very delicious!" Merry butted in making Gimli practically drool at the word.

"Salted pork you say" Gimli said with a light in his eyes making everyone laugh.

"I am feeling the same way Gimli! Though I would be more interested in the wine!" Legolas said happily as I smiled.

"Merry! Pippin!" I yelled happily as they jumped off the boulder as I carefully and awkwardly slid off the horse's side (making everyone laugh), "we had been running for ages after the likes of you! Only to see that you are quite better off!"

They laughed at this as we hugged each other happily. "It is good to see you well Alina! And that you met Gandalf again!" Pippin said happily.

"Welcome my lords! To Isengard!" Merry shouted.

"It seems we are in the company of great friends. Yet here seem to be more creatures out of legend!" Theoden said surprised.

"We prefer to be called hobbits!" Pippin said happily before bowing and Theoden nodded at their strange way of speaking.

"Saruman is closeted with one Wormtongue! They have not come out since" Merry said nodding, "we have been appointed to guard the doors and welcome the visitors coming from Rohan. Our orders come from Treebeard!" Gandalf nodded at this.

"Did you tell him about you know what" Pippin bounced his eyebrows at me making everyone laugh.

"Indeed! Do not fret! I have spoken my heart quite enough over the years!" I said happily making Legolas grab my hand as I smiled happily at him. Pippin pointed his finger at us as his mouth dropped down in shock. Of course he was referring to if Gandalf knew he was my uncle. Pippin waggled his finger at us before looking at the others as though confirming what he was seeing. Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf laughed and nodded at him while Merry was smiling happily at us. I looked to see them nodding before they looked away fast along with Legolas when I looked at him. Merry and Pippin began laughing hard as they almost fell in the water.

"What is so funny!" I was so confused while the others were stifling their laughter.

"It is nothing! But Treebeard has left us where Saruman stores his goods as well! He may be evil but he has good tastes!" Merry said pointing to the storage area they had already gotten in to.

"Treebeard is to the north side, if the King of Rohan and Gandalf would like to meet him there!" Merry said as both said men rode towards that direction. The rest of us stayed behind with Merry and Pippin to discuss many a thing. We had lunch together and talked of Merry and Pippin having grown taller due to what the Ents drink. I did not know what an Ent was, though Legolas pointed out something tall and fuzzy in the distance. I didn't bother trying to figure out what it was. Merry and Pippin spoke long of their journey and of the Ents while all of us relaxed on broken stones.

The one called Treebeard started coming to us happily with Gandalf and Theoden.

"This is my niece!" Gandalf said proudly as Treebeard gave me a once look over. Treebeard gently held out the boughs that made up his hands as if looking for a handshake. I looked back at Legolas who smiled happily and nodded at me that it was okay. I reached for him nervously as I looked up into its eyes. Treebeard started laughing happily as I tilted my head in confusion. Every branch and piece of bark looked old but shaped him in a way that would fit an Ent best I presumed.

"Indeed! She has the power of light and of growing things!" Treebeard seemed beyond happy about this. Everyone nodded in agreement at this before Treebeard saw the others.

"Never have I seen such odd company. Though the hobbits seem to prove me wrong when I question new things" Treebeard said slowly as Merry and Pippin laughed.

"Though it seems someone who cares for light, creatures, of growing things, and everything you are, is with you" Treebeard said slowly but his eyes flicked to Legolas faster than I anticipated. Legolas's eyes widened before looking to me softly. I did not catch his gaze for Treebeard was looking at me once more.

Treebeard left the clearing as he made his way to the forest outside of the ring along with the other Ents. There was still smoke rising in some places but the evil things that were once here, were slowly washing away.

I looked up at the tower seeing something made of cloth disappear from my view. I looked at Gandalf who caught my gaze. We stared at each other for a moment thinking the same thing.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked worriedly as he saw us unspeaking but looking worried at each other. The others waited for our answer as well.

"It may be best if I did not go to see this Saruman you speak of" I said quietly gazing away from my uncle and into the water. The others contemplated this as well.

"A cornered animal is the most dangerous. Those who would like to join me may, but beware of his voice! He has power I do not want to think of," Gandalf said sternly. The riders of Rohan looked unsteadily at the winding stairs Gandalf's company would have to climb. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden, and Eomer were going into the open window across from where Saruman was held up in, though Gandalf seemed to not approve of all of them there at first. I decided to wait by the opening behind the rest, not wanting the evil of this man to notice me. I replaced my hood to shroud my face as I stood behind the group. Though they were spaced out enough for all of us to fit in the window.

Saruman came out after Wormtongue came out to ask why we were there. He appeared to be wise and old but his eyes showed weary and something else I could not place. He spoke to Theoden with words that held an enchantment, the men bellowing agreements with his words. Saruman had this way of making his voice echo and boom even if he was far away. But Theoden strong and proud held his ground from their spell, which broke the spell of his men below. Saruman became angered and like a snake about to strike. It seemed the only power he had left was with his words. They were all lies and that of deceit. I seldom listened trying to concentrate on the others around me. Gandalf gave them the chance to leave free but Saruman did not believe Gandalf's words and was in a rage. Gandalf shook his head after some time before they all slowly began to depart from the stairs. Theoden was first with Eomer behind him. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli after. I waited for Gandalf to walk in front of me, wanting to guard him in case Saruman had some power left for an evil spell.

"Girl" Saruman said softly. I turned, keeping myself in shadow.

"I would be more willing to talk with someone of ration and sense, nay also very beautiful." I did not like Saruman's words and he made me feel disgusted and nervous. I shook my head turning to leave before he spoke once more.

"Alina is your name. I can sense something about you even in my weary state. Will you not speak with an old man in need of your company?" I stood for a moment not sure what to say. It felt like a trap and if it was, then I would never see my dear Legolas again. I shuddered and felt my heart race. I did not meet his gaze but I felt he could see through me.

"He is as evil as the black waters Alina!" Gimli said gruffly once he was outside with everyone.

"Alina?" Gimli looked around, as did the others. Gandalf's eyes opened wide before racing into the tower yelling 'stay.' Aragorn and Eomer had to hold Legolas back from being able to run far faster and swifter than Gandalf.

"Will you not come down?" I smirked hearing Saruman almost spit fire in hatred and evil. I knew what he was.

"You may see through me but I see through you. Your power and words are wasted on me. You attempt anything and my willpower will send you to the fiery pits where the eye will torture you worse than any living creature on this Earth. Good day!" I turned swiftly and out of site before Gandalf ran into me knocking me down.

He hugged me suddenly as I looked into his worried face seeing the wrinkles close up.

"You had me worried half to death! Though I could hear your words which will make me laugh many days from now," Gandalf said happily. I unsteadily stood up rubbing my side making Gandalf give me an apology.

"I am just stiff! But let's get out of this dark place for my side needs a stretch!" I said happily as I held on to Gandalf's arm as he escorted me down. There were many talking about Saruman yelling in anger and many of the men's imaginations were running wild. Which was not helping Legolas in the least. He saw me come out happily with Gandalf before everyone sighed. He quickly got out of Aragorn's and Eomer's grip making them shake their head but smile nonetheless.

"Alina" he whispered holding me tight. I happily held him to me as Gandalf calmed everyone down. It was time we left Isengard.

"What happened up their lass?" Gimli asked worriedly. I turned my head in his direction, though Legolas did not release me from his arms yet.

"He wanted me to speak with him up in his cage. I made him quite mad when repeating some of Gandalf's words! Though I warned him that if he tried anything with my friends that I would send him to the fiery chasm of the Eye where he would be tortured," Legolas chuckled in my ear before I felt a kiss on my cheek making me blush.

"Hear that men! A sorceress will throw him to the dogs if he tries anything when we leave" Eomer said happily as the men cheered.

I saw Pippin wading in an area with deeper water before picking up an orb. He suddenly screamed in anguish as he fell to the stone floor. Gandalf hurried and threw his cloak on to the orb after Pippin had dropped it.

"That was far below you Saruman!" Gandalf said with anger. I quickly got out of Legolas's arms facing the opening where Saruman was hiding. I said quick words before throwing light into the opening like a spear, swift and strong. There was screaming and silence as the men looked at me in fear as anger was rolling off of me in waves.

"Tell me first what you have done!" Gandalf said looking at Pippin who was terrified. I walked over quickly as Pippin explained what he saw and said. Nothing of Frodo came from his mouth. I glanced to the bulge under the cloak as I slowly walked to it, kneeling down. Gandalf was calming Pippin who would more or less forget the evil he had felt and seen. I went to touch the bulge but my hand hesitated.

"Alina!" Gandalf said quickly noticing my reach. I stopped but my hand did not suede from it. Gandalf walked quickly to me as though great danger was about to occur. His eyes were of fire as he grew tall and fierce. The Rohirrim men quivered in fear as my comrades looked at me in alarm.

'Come child' I heard a voice whisper. It was foreboding.

'I will tell you of your friends if you tell me of you' it said softly. I looked quickly away from it noticing my uncle was fiercely walking towards me. Gandalf grabbed the Orthanc-stone handing it to Aragorn as I looked down at my feet.

"I would have lost you" Gandalf said softly as he touched my shoulder, " _his_ power is too great." I looked at him sadly at my weakness.

"I am a fool it seems," I said softly as Gandalf patted my shoulder returning to his calm self, making the others relax.

"Now it seems I will have to force Legolas to watch you closely," Gandalf said with an air of humor making me smile.

"I hardly think force is the right word to use dear _Mithrandir_ " Legolas said happily touching my cheek and looking worried. I placed my finger in the middle of his forehead to cease the furrowing of his eyebrows in worry. This made him laugh and grab my hand happily.

We quickly left with the hobbits in tow, as I sat in front of Legolas this time on the horse. He held me tightly as he showed me how to hold the reins. I could feel his body fitting to mine as he rested his cheek on top of my shoulder. He seemed to be sleeping but I knew he was enjoying the sun and the sound of the wind. I kissed him quickly on the forehead, earning a smile on his delicate features.

We were headed to Gondor.

* * *

 **I just love those romantic moments where you can just cuddle with someone. I don't want to hear you're not a cuddler because that just means you haven't tried cuddling or haven't found the perfect cuddle buddy yet. But don't worry I got my fingers crossed for you!**


	11. The Sword of My Mother

Gandalf took Pippin with him to Minas Tirith. I spoke with my uncle for many hours as others looked on at us before he needed to leave. We were discussing in hushed whispers.

"Call upon the sword Alina" Gandalf said sternly.

"I can not! Even if I did I can not wield it!" I said frustrated making him shake his head. He was talking about the sword my mother created from her soul and all the magic she could possess for my father.

"You need to believe in your power! How will you protect the ones you love if you don't even believe in yourself" Gandalf was agitated but so was I.

"Legolas would fire arrows faster than light, take down beasts and evils, travel through the darkest depths of the word if that meant saving you. If your mother poured her soul to create that sword, then do the same to call upon it!" I was angrily glaring at my uncle who was glaring at me right back.

I could feel everyone watching us but my heart ached in my chest. I suddenly saw the Elven sword Lord Elrond had given to me in my uncle's hands.

"You must do this Alina or you cannot fight in the battle to save Middle Earth" Gandalf said angrily as tears filled my eyes. Pippin was looking at me worried as Gandalf, upon Shadowfax, sped away as fast as Shadowfax could carry them. I walked back to my friends, deep in thought and worry.

"Are you going to tell us lass?" Gimli asked nervously, "Aragorn couldn't make anything from your talk." Aragorn gave him a stern look before looking back at me. Legolas put his hand on my shoulder as if silently telling me to speak.

"If you do not have a sword, no matter how brilliant your armor, I do not see how you can fight well. Magic seems to make those weary" Theoden said promptly coming up to me.

"I have given you one of your stolen horses and still you are not impressed?" I said sharply standing tall. Theoden raised his eyebrow at me before looking stern.

"I do not doubt your heart or skill Alina. There is little left in the way of weapons with the few supplies we have. If you can convince someone of his sword, by all means do so. Otherwise you can leave" Theoden said making my friends evidently glare at him.

"There is _something_ Gandalf wants me to fight with. But he does not weigh the severity it could mean if I were to do so. I will fight. As I have told you before at our meeting, if you want to stop me you will have to kill me" I said angrily as I turned to our horses. Theoden looked at me with slight fear while the others looked at me in worry.

"Let us go men!" Theoden said sharply as everyone was getting ready to leave. I was placing my herbs into the saddlebag before Legolas touched my hand. I looked up at him slowly before looking quickly away. He grabbed my chin gently as I was made to look at him again.

"If there was something I could do to ease your troubled heart, I would" Legolas said softly. My eyes grew significantly sad at his words.

"And have you killed by trying to save someone so useless and hard headed" I said gazing down.

"Not useless, but indeed hard headed" Legolas said softly as I slowly smiled looking up at him.

" _There's my Alina"_ Legolas said softly, moving a strand of my hair behind my ear. I suddenly hugged him as he gently held me.

"You calm my heart beyond any measure. Through words or touch or glance, my heart becomes at ease," I whispered making him smooth my hair.

"As you do to me" Legolas kissed my temple before gazing softly down at me.

"I wish to tell you all, but there is nothing stopping what must be done. Perhaps when all is said and done I will spend the years explaining my heart to you my dearest Legolas" I spoke softly as I held his cheek gently, my thumb caressing his high cheekbone.

"How I will wait for that day to come my dear Alina" Legolas spoke softly but I knew he felt encouraged by my words. I kissed him soft and sweet, surprising him only for a moment, before he returned my feelings just as gently. We slowly parted our lips from one another as I could feel my heart racing and sparks dancing across my lips. Aragorn coughed loudly as we looked up at him quickly.

"Shall we catch up to the others or are you two fine with fighting thousands of Orcs on your own. Even though I could see you both doing the latter of the two" Aragorn smiled mockingly as Legolas quickly hoisted me up on the horse before getting on behind me. His arms held me around my waist tightly as I held on to the reigns. I felt his sweet breath upon my neck and I wanted to fall asleep right there in his arms. But my worry slowly filled my mind once again of the task I was needed to do.

While Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Merry and I were with King Theoden and his army, we had been traveling a long time until we were over the dike and now turning to the Coomb. We camped upon the rocky cliff side before Aragorn needed to speak with us. Just Legolas, Gimli, and I. He ate quietly for a while before Legolas wanted to know what had been on his friend's mind. Aragorn was the wielder of the seeing stone Gandalf gave to him, and he saw and new many things (though he gave nothing away to the evil in the dark lands).

"The Paths of The Dead is where we are headed," Aragorn said quietly. I looked at him confused while the others paled.

"You can not come Alina" Aragorn spoke softly as my head snapped to him, "from what I can tell you have your own deed to fulfill. This will only delay your chances of completing it."

I stood suddenly looking at him confused.

"I will not leave this company!" I said shocked as the others looked down at the floor.

"I do not ask you to leave the company. But you must stay to help the men battle in Gondor. They need some ease of mind and heart. You are the star for others, in doubt, to follow!" Aragorn said sternly but he was bereaved to say those words to me. It hurt him deeply to send me away.

"When I last turned from this company you fell," I whispered as I looked up at him.

"It will not happen again" Aragorn stood straight but my eyes became saddened.

"There is no promise you can make to me Aragorn that I will see all of you in battle, if at all" I whispered softly. Aragorn touched my shoulder before I shook my head leaving the tent.

"Why can't she come?" Gimli asked ruffled.

"Because dear Gimli, we will be speaking to those who are dead. They will not take kindly to a woman no matter her power. They must only believe in my words no matter my company. There is great evil in those hills and Alina will have to face many more in battle. She must finish whatever task Gandalf gave her no matter how much she does not want to!" Aragorn said sternly as Gimli looked at Legolas who still stared at the ground.

"Do you not think this is so Legolas?" Aragorn said softly.

"It should be so," Legolas whispered before nodding at Aragorn and Gimli before leaving the tent after a moment.

"What are we going to do with them?" Gimli said softly shaking his head, "there is no time for that kind of love in these darkening hours, yet they seem to not take heed. Perhaps they do fear because their love is so new, they are afraid it will be taken away by death" Gimli said sadly as he looked at Aragorn who was deep in thought and very saddened by this before nodding.

"Love is difficult but it is strong" Aragorn said as he touched the jeweled necklace around his neck.

* * *

I was facing the rocks as tears quietly left me. I felt someone walking towards me but I knew exactly whom it was. I couldn't mistake those nearly silent footsteps.

"I know what you are going to say my dear Alina" Legolas whispered. He was only a foot away from me, "I could not convince you." I stood suddenly about to walk away before he held me tightly.

"How can I convince one so stubborn?" I said softly as Legolas tried wiping away my never-ending tears.

"We will see each other again. If you think I would surely leave one so precious to my heart because of death, you are gravely mistaken" Legolas said sternly as I looked saddened at him.

"Let us spend great moments with our friends before we must part. I am sure Aragorn is distraught with what he has had to say. Gimli will be most heart broken" Legolas said softly.

"When do you leave?" I whispered.

"In a few hours before the moon is centered in the sky" Legolas said softly. I nodded slowly at him making his brows furrow. He suddenly held me tightly against him before I felt his sweet breath and soft lips against mine. I threw my arms around his neck as he pushed me against the rock wall. I couldn't bare us being apart. His hands tangled into my hair as I grabbed the cloth of his shirt tightly. His arms trapped me in warmth and against the hardness of his chest. The kiss was long and powerful as though it would surely burn me to pieces. I couldn't breathe or think, as the need for air was growing just as powerful as the kiss. I broke away first breathing hard as Legolas kissed me here and there while regaining his own breath.

" _That was not very princely,"_ I said between breaths as Legolas gave a breathy laugh.

" _Then I wish not to be a prince if it ables me to kiss you like that again!"_

I laughed happily before my sadness slowly resurfaced. Legolas gently kissed my forehead as his lips lingered in place, not wishing to be parted from my skin. We held each other and I tried to hold back tears when Legolas would kiss the top of my head every now and again.

"It is time to saddle up the horses," Gimli said sadly not staying to see if Legolas was following. Legolas held my hand as we made it to the horses, neither Gimli or Aragorn saying anything to me. I could not leave them feeling so saddened when about to face such an evil road.

I stood behind Aragorn as he slowly turned to face me before I hugged him tightly. He seemed surprised before gladly returning my hug.

"I wish not for our partings but if it must be done then I wish you all the luck I could possess," I said softly as I kissed him on the cheek.

"All that you have shown and given me as a person and friend I will gladly accept for no one could wish for anything greater" Aragorn said softly, "my sister."

"My brother" I whispered back hugging him once more before I turned to Gimli who looked as though he were about to cry. I hugged him tightly bestowing a kiss onto his cheek.

"I give the same luck to you my dear Gimli as sweet partings" I said softly, "look out for the big oafs won't you?"

"Aye lass. Any kiss from you is a gift in of itself. I will indeed look after them for you!" Gimli said nodding as his eyes became watery. I smiled happily at him.

Gimli was placed onto Arod who he would share with Legolas while Aragorn was sitting on Hasufel. I hugged Legolas one last time leaning my cheek against his neck as he rested his head on top of mine.

" _I love you Legolas Greenleaf,"_ I whispered softly as he held me against him even tighter.

" _I will love you until the moon's end"_ Legolas whispered as I kissed him ever so softly as our lips lingered against each other. He quickly got onto Arod not wanting his heart to turn back and stay with me. I watched them silently as they passed through the tall cliffs that surrounded them on either side before they were long gone from my keen sight.

"We will be going at dawn, Alina" Theoden said softly. I turned to him before seeing Nyarie come up to me to happily nuzzle my face.

"How-" I began before seeing Theoden walking towards his tent. I looked up at Nyarie seeing her well fed and excellently groomed.

"My dear Nyarie. There is work I must do" I spoke softly as the horse neighed at me in understanding. I walked back to the empty tent, Nyarie guarding the entrance before I let my eyes close.

' _Oh dear Nana! How I wish I could have your guidance and wisdom. Uncle surely believes I will not be killed as long as I believe in my skills! How can I believe in them when others are better than I? I call upon the sword you have given Ada for no sword is said to best fit to my side with Ada's armor. I know I will prevail if I had the strengths left of my parents with me.'_ I felt a weight in my hand before my eyes slowly fluttered open. It was a long sword that could outshine the stars and was as lights as a feather. I could feel power coursing through my veins as I could feel my heart place the power into the sword. I stood as I let the power and magic course through me before my body was covered in the enchanting armor. I placed the sword in the perfect sheath by my side. I let myself calm down as the armor started to only glimmer as I relaxed my body. I fell asleep quickly with the armor and sword now with me. They were the last parting gifts of my parents.

' _I hope you both have found each other in the heavens my Ada and Nana!'_

* * *

I woke up knowing I would not see Legolas this day. I quickly placed a ratty cloak over my glistening armor before greeting Nyarie.

" _My dear Nyarie watch over me and I will surely do the same for you. Today we must go to battle,"_ I whispered having Nyarie whinny at me. She dropped her body, as though she were bowing, so I could get on easier. I was still uncomfortable riding horses but I had to do this for my friends.

I looked around for Merry but saw him no where. I assumed one of the other riders was carrying him for my dear friend wanted to be apart of the battle. I sighed as I trotted along with the men. After a few days we neared the other hillside, which showed Gondor in all its grander; there were masses of Orcs and fire that littered the base of Gondor's walls. I could feel the men's fear before Theoden started speaking encouragement to us. I saw him look at me as I shed my cloak making myself gleam in the light. Men around us yelled in excitement and anxiety. We all rode hard into the masses. I had never fought on horseback before so I missed several of my aims, but I was able to cope well. I could feel several blades and arrows bounce off my armor but none could penetrate it.

I do not know how long I was hacking at the evil creatures, feeling my lungs burn and my body ache before the Orcs started running fast in the other direction. It had been a 'dawnless day' for the dark skies hid every light from the Pelennor Fields.

'What in all the Valar are those' I was too shocked to move Nyarie, seeing giant gray creatures more than thirty or forty feet tall with four tusks coming out of its face. There were men riding them and they had spikes covering all four of their huge gray, wrinkly ankles. My eyes immediately snapped to focus hearing a brutal pitch scream in the clouds before seeing a Fell-beast and its rider. I saw another one much deeper in the ranks and flying low in the sky. It couldn't have been more than a league away.

" _Let us show them the meaning of light!"_ I yelled to Nyarie before she bolted to the giant creatures. I swung my sword from side to side killing those who tried to attack me. I sliced at the giant creatures legs making it groan in pain. It tried hitting me with its tusks but I ducked in time before the swing. I veered in and between its legs slicing as hard as I could before many men covered in paint and little cloth came to attack me.

I swung hard and fast as my body ached and my side screamed in agony. But I killed them all while Nyarie kicked and bucked to help my aide. Nyarie galloped hard into the ranks where I could see something like the 'cave trolls' that Boromir had yelled before in the Mines of Moria. There were many good men around me, both dead and alive, who had ventured out as far as I.

" _Let us strike from the side and not through the middle! One enemy on one side is better than two enemies on both sides,"_ I said to Nyarie, veering her to my right as we went to see how long and wide the rest of Sauron's army was. In no less than a league we were at the other side of the huge grey creatures seeing there were still many Orcs and creatures that berated the once green grasses with their grueling feet.

I heard a piercing scream that was much closer to Gondor before a great evil ambiance was disappearing from the field.

'Could it be?' Was one of the great Ringwraiths really defeated? Gandalf had told me no man could kill them.

'Eowyn?' I smiled as my heart lightened at the thought. No other woman I knew of would be so bold as to join in this war. I suddenly heard deep breathing as my eyes turned to see another Ringwraith looking down at me from a Fell-beast.

"Half-breed" It said as though the very air was wrought with anger and brutality.

" _He_ wants you," It said making a cold sweat form on my neck as my lungs turned to ice and my hair stood on end, "you will be _his_ "

"Never" I said angrily as the Ringwraith laughed a cruel dark laugh at me. He held his blade up, as if challenging me, before the winged-beast landed giving a piercing scream at me. I jumped off of Nyarie who looked frightened and uneasy.

" _Go my friend! If you find the others, keep them safe!"_ I yelled before stomping my foot hard making Nyarie run fast from the battlegrounds. There was suddenly yelling from the Orcs all around as pale green creatures suddenly killed the Orcs as though they were specks of dust on a cloak.

'Ghosts?' I thought shocked before seeing a glint in the corner of my eye. I raised my sword blocking the attack of the Ringwraith. I swung hard at his blade as I tried to maneuver. The Fell-beast tried biting me if I got too close. I suddenly felt a hard hit against my shoulder as a deep gash was in the bright armor.

" _I call upon the light to drown the evil creatures of the night!"_ I said yelling before light burst out of my hands and at the Ringwraith. I heard it scream in agony before thrusting my sword into its black figured head. I felt a great force against my sword and hand before I nearly flew back several feet, but my sword did not leave my hand. The Fell-beast screamed horribly before trying to take off back to Mordor. I picked up several fallen blades of both orc and men, throwing them like daggers at the beast. Several hit the Fell-beast square in the chest before it collapsed onto the ground. It tried snatching me in its jaws before I gave one mighty swing of my sword, cutting off its head.

I could not see much now. Things were growing dark and men were yelling off in the distance.

Had we lost? Had we won? My gaze faltered as I saw the remains of black cloth from the Ringwraith. I tried to get away from the corpse of the winged creature before collapsing near the black cloth. I saw few men and Orcs in my view now.

'You promised we'd see each other again my dear Legolas. Before I die I would like to tell you I love you, one last time.' I gave a shuttering breath before my eyes closed in defeat.

* * *

Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, the others rangers and the men of the dead had swarmed the enemies making them draw back to Mordor or be killed. Many were injured and many had died on Gondor's side.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said happily as the group reunited once the night was setting in. They were grieved to hear that Theoden was slain in battle and that Eowyn was injured and taken care of in the infirmary along with Merry. Pippin was taking care of Merry while Aragorn and the others tried to get athelas for their wounds.

"Is dear Alina causing trouble somewhere in Gondor? Where is the lass Gandalf?" Gimli asked suddenly as the others looked around before Legolas immediately looked at Gandalf with worry. Gandalf looked down, his chin to his chest as though a great sadness loomed over his head.

"Gandalf?" Pippin asked as his heart raced with the others.

"I do not know. I can not sense her," Gandalf said softly as Legolas immediately walked up to him as though asking Gandalf to look at him.

"I would have wanted to see her to take back my harsh words" Gandalf said. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli noticed the shine in Gandalf's eyes as though tears would stream down his cheeks any moment.

Legolas sat heavily on the floor clutching his heart before Gimli went to him but did not know what comforting words to say. Aragorn quickly drew his sleeves to his eyes before continuing to boil the water for the athelas. They were like that for hours.

"Legolas?" Aragorn said gently lifting his friend from the floor who did not lift his face to meet his friends'.

"I keep expecting her to walk through that door saying something bold or clever. To say she had been looking for us," Legolas whispered before Aragorn hugged him telling him kind words in Elvish. Legolas walked out of the healer's room, walking aimlessly around Gondor only to see Gandalf doing much the same. There were no words that either could say. Legolas rested heavily against Gandalf who did much the same to him. Gandalf looked up suddenly seeing Shadowfax headed for him.

Shadowfax whinnied at Gandalf who gently patted the horse. Shadowfax shook his head before nudging Gandalf and then Legolas.

"What is it Shadowfax? Danger?" Gandalf said quickly. Shadowfax stomped around them gesturing with his head to the gates of Gondor.

"You want to find her," Gandalf whispered as Legolas's eyes opened wide, "there is no use my friend, I do not sense her." Legolas's shoulders dropped, as did his eyes before Shadowfax pushed his head against them hard. Gandalf shook his head but climbed onto the horse nonetheless. Legolas did so as well after a little convincing from Gandalf; who did not want to rummage through the dead alone. Shadowfax began to gallop further into the battlefield before slowing down as if looking around. He would go this way and that before whinnying loudly. Both Gandalf and Legolas heard a loud whinny back before Shadowfax began to gallop in that direction.

Shadowfax stopped a few yards before Gandalf and Legolas noticed a black horse resting on the ground.

"Nyarie?" Legolas said confused before quickly getting off Shadowfax along with Gandalf.

"Theoden mentioned giving Alina a gift," Gandalf said quietly. Both walked up to the horse expecting it to be hurt. Their movements stopped instantly seeing gleaming armor under dark blackish hued blood.

"Alina" Legolas whispered before running to the girl and holding her tightly as tears left him. Legolas shook violently not wanting to believe this could be true. Gandalf had tears quietly leaving him and falling into his beard before kneeling down to his niece. Gandalf rested his hand on to Alina's head softly speaking words that could not be understood. His eyes suddenly shot open in shock before quickly standing.

"Stand my Elvish friend! She is in need of medicine and warmth! Her breaths are shallow and her heart is slowed but she could be saved! Let us be quick!" Gandalf said rushed as Legolas stood in an instant. Anything to make this nightmare leave him. Legolas jumped on to Shadowfax while Gandalf nearly hopped on to Nyarie. Shadowfax whinnied before bolting for Gondor. Nyarie was right on his tail keeping a good pace. Shadowfax ran through the city and up many steps before Legolas jumped off, Alina in his arms, as he ran through the hall to the infirmary.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled as he was nearly to the door. Aragorn swung the door open before his eyes widened as though he did not believe what he was seeing.

"Athelas!" Legolas yelled as Aragorn quickly turned the heat back to the boiling water; though he turned it off only minutes before. Gandalf was in the room no more than a few seconds behind Legolas.

"What has happened!?" Aragorn yelled before Legolas started to quickly remove the armor. They were all worried when Alina didn't make a sound when the armor was removed.

Gandalf ripped the sleeve of her right arm off as he observed the horrible gash.

"Her armor should have protected her!" Gimli said shocked.

"There was more than one Ringwraith defeated this night" Gandalf said quietly, his hand splayed over the top of Alina's head, "the water Aragorn." Aragorn nodded, putting what little athelas he had left into the steaming water. Legolas and Aragorn were ready to hold her down again as Gandalf gently soaked the wound. Alina made no move or any sound. Legolas sank to his knees holding her ever-soft hand in his, as he spoke gentle words in Elvish.

It would take several days to heal but why was she not awake or moving?

"She doesn't even look like she is breathing!" Gimli said upset making Aragorn pat his shoulder. Gandalf didn't like it either before resting his withered hands on to each side of Alina's face. He spoke to her low and soft while the others gathered closer to see if it had any affect; they could not understand what language he was speaking in for the spell. It was very old.

Gandalf finished the spell but did not remove his hands. His eyes became glossy and his nose began to turn pink along with his cheeks. Legolas looked as though he would crumple to the ground along with Aragorn and Gimli. Gandalf ever so gently kissed Alina in the center of her forehead, letting it linger for a moment, before pulling back to look at her face. Gimli started to cry giant tears as the others wept for their friend. For Legolas, it was too much. If Alina died, she would take his heart with her. Legolas did not think in all the world, realms or heavens above, that he would ever fall in love the way he fell in love with Alina.

"Your beard," I opened my eyes slowly as though my throat were scratched and my body was on fire, "is quite scratchy, my dear uncle." The words came out slowly but my friends snapped their heads to see my face. My uncle hugged me happily as he cried happy tears and laughed softly.

"It is soft enough against my face! Though I suppose my wrinkles help with that," Gandalf said happily as the others laughed. Their laughs were of relief as their hearts beat a little faster. I smiled softly at my uncle before seeing the others. Gimli was trying his best to wipe away his tears, which almost turned his shirt into a mop. Aragorn wasn't much better but tried his best to stand straight again. Legolas looked at me in shock as though his mind was running a mile a minute but his actions were too slow to keep up. I was going to happily hug my dear friends, for they were alive and well. I sat up quickly only to gasp and groan flopping onto the bed.

"Now don't be hasty lass! We are not going anywhere!" Gimli said happily as Gandalf and Aragorn looked over my wound.

"Your other wound has not fully healed" Aragorn said, looking at my side, "it has torn again." Aragorn placed a different herb on my side before bandaging it.

"You will need plenty of rest if you want both wounds to heal!" Gandalf said happily. He stood noticing Legolas remaining silent and his face was so saddened. Gandalf glanced to Aragorn who noticed Legolas and nodded to Gandalf. He grabbed Gimli by the arm who was rather stubborn and needed to be lifted from the room. They closed the door gently with a grumbling dwarf on the other side.

"You know you don't keep your promises very well," I whispered smiling softly at Legolas, "you said we would meet on the battlefield." I noticed no movements coming from him before I looked sadly down at the sheets that hid half my body from view.

I immediately felt Legolas hug me tightly, on my left side, which sustained no injuries. One of his hands held the back of my head, the other wrapping around my waist, while his head fell on to my shoulder. I felt wetness upon my shoulder feeling tears leave my dear Legolas as my own tears wetted my cheeks. I gently ran my fingers through his golden hair as I could feel our hearts calming at each other's presence.

"I never said when or where" Legolas whispered into my shoulder but his voice tore into my soul as I cried, shaking, while holding in my sobs.

"I did not see you and then I saw nothing! I feared the worst had come" I tried to keep my voice calm but Legolas stroked my dark brown locks whispering sweet words into my ear. I looked into his eyes, which looked weary from so much death and fatigue, but there was still warmth in them. A warmth only for me. I could feel him searching in my eyes for something but I knew I just glowed with how much I needed him. How much I loved him. I felt our breaths mingle in the air as we slowly kissed as though we had all the time in the world. It was a caring, loving kiss that made me sigh and want it to never end. The pace never quickened in desperation as I felt his hand glide down my side, holding on to my hip. My hand slowly went to his back as I gently glided my hand across his shoulder blade and muscled back. I could feel his fingers caressing my leg and my heart raced at his touch.

Our lips separated slowly, but our noses still touched as Legolas softly caressed my cheek.

"My heart had nearly died when I thought you were dead," Legolas whispered as I held him close to me. My eyes shut tightly at his words and my heart throbbed.

"Do you understand?" He whispered before moving his head so our eyes could meet, "I would have followed you to the end."

"Legolas!-" I started before he gently touched my lips with three of his fingers. I kissed them softly making him blushed lightly.

" _I would have never found love again like ours, nor would I have wanted it unless it was with you_ " Legolas made my heart beat madly as I could feel myself begin to shake.

" _I love you Legolas_ " I whispered softly only causing him to kiss my lips so tenderly.

" _I love you my dear Alina"_ Legolas said softly as he moved a piece of my hair behind my ear and gently caressing the outline of my ear until he reached my neck. His fingers slowly followed the curved of my neck before he kissed me softly where my neck met my shoulder. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I placed my left hand on to his chest.

"You are not very good with your promise of making me speak Elvish to you, or to watch me as Gandalf had asked" I smiled playfully at him making him smile back. The light that was in his eyes could have melted my heart.

" _You said 'I love you' in Elvish didn't you?"_ Legolas smiled happily.

" _I did,_ " I whispered against his lips.

" _I suppose it is a start,"_ Legolas mumbled against my lips before he captured them once more in a fiery kiss. His hands wandered down the left side of my body, but I knew he wanted to hold all of me.

"I should let you rest" Legolas whispered as I flushed at him noticing his darkened gaze, "I don't want your wounds getting worse."

"With your wandering hands you mean" I giggled making him blush. I could feel my eyelids drooping as he held my against his chest. His heartbeat always seemed to soothe me as I quickly fell asleep, glad to be in his arms.

" _How you have made my heart stop then beat once more. As though you pound on it like a drum. It has awakened my soul to a feeling that is new and more wonderful than anything in the world. I hope you will want to come with me on my journeys so I can fall in love with you more"_ Legolas whispered into my hair as he slowly fell asleep, a soft smile visible on his face.

* * *

 **Yes, I know. All kinds of badass-ery just happened.**


	12. Anything But Drinking

I slowly woke up to a weight on my breast and hip. I slowly opened my eyes to see Legolas fast asleep, his head on my breast and his hand holding me around my hip. I knew that Legolas would blush hotly if he realized. I gently moved some strands of his hair back behind his ear before following the smooth outline of it. I didn't want to move much and wake up Legolas, but something just beckoned me to touch his hair and face and the arms that wrapped around me so protectively.

I felt Legolas move after a few minutes before I quickly retreated my hand and closed my eyes. His breathing pattern changed so I knew he would awaken soon. Indeed he did as he slowly lifted his head off of my breast and slowly took his hand off of my hip. I didn't feel him get off the bed but I peaked open one of my eyes seeing him blushing hotly and straitening his clothes. He turned to leave but I didn't particularly want him to go.

I sighed before moving my hand to the side of the bed Legolas had been sleeping on, trying to pretend I was still sleeping. I saw Legolas stop before quickly shutting my eyes as I could sense his eyes on me. I wanted to make the point more evident before I rubbed my cheek into the pillow he had been resting on. I could have sworn I heard a soft laugh before I felt his fingertips gliding through my hair.

" _I love you"_ Legolas whispered in my ear but he still left the room rather quickly to my dismay. I peaked open my eyes before frowning hoping that my movements would have convinced him to stay a little longer with me. I shook my head realizing how greedy I was being. We were still in the middle of a long war and here I was daydreaming about love.

'I should get cleaned' I thought before shaking my head before realizing how hard it was to move with my side aching and noticing my shoulder was heavily bandaged.

'I want to move around but my body feels as though its been beaten on for days with a hammer.' Sitting up was okay. Moving my body to the side of the bed was difficult. Standing up shouldn't have been attempted. I wanted to cry at how useless I was before lying back down.

"Alina!" Eowyn ran in seeing me awake, "bless the heavens you are alright!" I smiled happily at her seeing her entire arm bandaged before she sat next to me on the bed. We talked for a long while about our journeys and how Eowyn was the one that took Merry with her, considering no other rider would have him. How all of her friends were panicked and how, even in these grave hours, there was still cheering and merriment. I listened for a while to her stories as I my eyes started to droop. It was long past noon and I wasn't sure I would make it through our talking for another several hours.

"It seems I have kept you from sleeping. I'm terribly sorry" Eowyn stood up quickly before I grabbed her arm having her look at me.

"I am terribly rude for almost falling asleep at my friend's words. Perhaps your voice is too soothing" I smiled at her before she lightly blushed smiling back.

"We have been through much and you have only rested half a day where I have rested for a few days. You'll be walking around in no time. I am sure your friends will come visit soon," Eowyn said as we held each other's hand for a moment before Eowyn left with a smile and I fell asleep soundly.

When I woke up again I could hear several voices in my room. They seemed to be talking of merry things when I felt a very familiar presence near my bed. The person was standing and wanted to stand there unmoving, until I did something. I let my mind wander for a moment before it flashed to the Ringwraith I was fighting; my mind replayed the scene. Just when he cut my shoulder I sat up fast even though my side screamed for me to lie down.

"Alina!" Legolas said gently as he touched the middle of my back and held my hand. I looked at him for a moment before seeing Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry and Pippin there as well.

"You are back dear Pippin!" I said happily, "and it seems Merry is indeed alright from what lady Eowyn has said to me."

The others smiled happily at my words, though Gandalf and Legolas looked at each other knowing I was avoiding why I woke up so suddenly.

"Here lass, I brought you good food!" Gimli said as he placed a plate of bread and meats on to my lap, "you shouldn't be moving with that side and shoulder of yours anyway." I smiled at Gimli holding his hand for a moment as he blushed hotly making me giggle. Legolas promptly sat next to me as I began to eat and the others began talking in merriment again. It was getting late and everyone decided to sleep in my room with many pillows and blankets. Merry, Pippin, and Gimli were already out cold on the floor after drinking several pints of beer. Gandalf and Aragorn were sitting in chairs next to my bedside still while Legolas was sitting against the backboard of the bed with me. His arm was wrapped around my hip without me noticing at first as though I were used to it already.

All of us were sitting in the somewhat quiet room with the rather loud snores coming from our three friends on the floor.

"Alina" Aragorn said quietly as he puffed his pipe next to Gandalf before looking down at his lap. I tilted my head for a moment before tugging on his hand making him smile slightly.

"I was meaning to ask you before but it was far too merry earlier to bring up such a topic if it was indeed dark" Aragorn said as he confused me further.

"Why did you wake so suddenly before? As though you were on fire or fear coursed through you," Aragorn said softly as Legolas looked at me worried along with Gandalf. I looked down at my sheets as my hand smoothed out some of the wrinkles.

"It was nothing. Do not worry" I tried smiling but this only made Aragorn frown and look rather annoyed.

"That is not your smile" Aragorn said crossing his arms as Gandalf puffed his pipe lifting his eyebrow at me.

" _You are a terrible liar,"_ Legolas said before grabbing my free hand with his, " _won't you tell me?"_

I pouted, looking frustrated at him, "such a dirty trick to ask me that from you."

They all laughed quietly at me as Legolas rested his head on top of mine. I sighed softly before seeing Aragorn looking at me expectantly.

"Dark words were spoken to me from the Ringwraith. Though I did not understand the reasoning behind the words, they made me feel fear and my heart go cold. I wanted nothing more then to believe his words were false," I whispered before turning so I could hug Legolas to me who became rather startled at my movement as did the others. Legolas held me tightly but I was unable to see the worried looks that were exchanged between my friends and my uncle. I could feel Legolas rub soothing circles against my back before feeling a weathered hand holding mine. I turned my body a little to notice Gandalf holding my hand and looking worried.

"What were the words?" Gandalf whispered as though he feared what I would say. I looked at him nervously before slowly opening my mouth.

" _He_ wants you… you will be _his_ " I whispered as I could feel my eyes sting with tears. Legolas held me tighter. I hope he couldn't feel me shaking.

"I told you before my dearest niece, it would be dangerous for anything evil to get their hands on you" Gandalf said before patting my hand with his. I looked sadly at him and he looked at me as if understanding something.

"Do not think that you will fall to the darkness. You have destroyed many evil creatures and have brought back an evil creature from the darkness. Your light and willpower could conquer all evil beyond the stars; I believe in it so. No darkness will have you unless being destroyed as well," Gandalf said. I looked at him smiling before I felt tears and rested my head back on to Legolas's chest trying to hide them. I felt Legolas run his fingers through my hair as I slowly fell asleep, my body aching but I was glad to be alive. I was glad they were alive.

"Let us sleep now my friends. We only have a short time before the last battle for Middle Earth is upon us. Let us have cheer and merriment, leaving all dread in the recesses of our minds for the time being" Gandalf said softly. Aragorn nodded moving to pick a place that had a pillow not being hogged by Merry or Pippin. Gandalf slowly got up as well as I felt him kiss my forehead before finding comfortable blankets to sleep upon.

After a few quiet moments, with snores still loudly being made from the three people on the floor, I felt Legolas gently lift my chin to face him.

I opened my eyes slowly as his fingers gently touched the tearstains upon my cheek. I could see him looking worried and frustrated in his blue eyes before I realized I was causing him such anguish.

"If I were someone else perhaps you would not have so much stress upon your life" I said sadly before he shook his head kissing me soft and sweet. I could feel his lips lingering on mine as I slowly opened my eyes again.

"I do not want you to be someone else. You have caused me nothing but happiness and for my heart to hum with feelings I have always wanted to feel and feelings I never knew were there. Please do not think so harshly of yourself. I will do nothing but chase you if you think its better if you are without me," Legolas said seriously holding me against him tightly.

"Would it not be better?" I whispered only making him shake his head.

"How could it be? To leave me in anguish and in fear you do not love me anymore!" Legolas made me panic. I never thought of it that way and my heart sped up in anxiety and guilt for making _him_ feel that way.

"I would never! I could never! How could you think I would not love you when I would do everything for you _because_ I love you! Oh-" I was about to continue in my hushed speech before he kissed me passionately as I felt him caress my leg and my side with his hand. I could feel him laughing in the kiss making me all the more confused.

"I know. I wanted to hear you say it," Legolas said happily making me scowl.

"You could have asked me instead of making me feel as though I've already hurt you," I whispered pouting before Legolas softly kissed me every now and again with chuckles leaving him.

"You should sleep my dear Alina or you will never heal" Legolas said softly as his hand slowly went through my hair and touching my neck and ear every now and then. I sighed in ease as I rested my head against his chest, both of us lying down in the bed, before I gave him soft kisses on his exposed neck. I could hear his soothing heart beat before feeling my eyes drift closed.

" _I will never let_ _him_ _have you. I will fight to the ends of the Earth and through the darkest of places to get you back. I will never let you or myself lose to_ _his_ _evil"_ Legolas said softly feeling determination run through his heart once more before falling asleep with the person he loved, safely in his arms.

* * *

I rested in that bed for two more days before I started to walk around needing to move. Of course my friends were against this wanting me to rest more. Now, here I was at a table with Merry waiting for Legolas and the others to come back with drinks. I watched Legolas with a soft sigh unaware that Merry was trying not to laugh. I noticed a woman come up to Legolas and my heart squeezed in pain. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder seeing Eomer smiling at me.

"Eomer, I am sorry for your loss," I said softly making him nod with a frown.

"Thank you" Eomer said sitting on my other side resting his tankard on the table. Merry and I glanced at each other quickly. Pippin already told Merry about Eomer and his attempted kiss. Pippin overheard Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn talking about it before.

"Are you and Eowyn fairing well?" I asked curiously as he nodded.

"My sister is strong and I am glad she has a friend like you" Eomer said grabbing my hand that was currently resting on the table. I easily slipped my hand out of his resting it in my lap. Eomer moved a little uncomfortably in his seat with a tint on his cheeks.

I noticed in the corner of my eye Legolas and Aragorn looking in our direction. If I had to guess he was holding Legolas back from shooting an arrow through Eomer.

"My deepest apologies from before" Eomer said quietly as I gave him a slight nod, "would you like a drink?" Eomer was giving me a large smile and I could just tell he was playing with Legolas. I overheard Merry and Pippin talking about how Eomer was just trying to get underneath Legolas's skin, which was hilarious since Legolas didn't usually behave in jealous manners. I practically rolled my eyes at how Eomer knew how to press Legolas's buttons.

"I do not drink Eomer, remember?" I said looking at him with a small frown.

"Yes that is right. But perhaps you could make an exception and drink with an honorable man" Eomer said puffing out his chest and standing straight.

"I do not doubt your honor at all Eomer, but I never drink. No matter the occasion" I said smoothly looking at him with a hardened glare almost making him laugh.

"You are strange indeed dear lady!" Eomer said. I could practically feel Legolas's eyes on me and thanked Aragorn for not letting Legolas kill the man.

"Does this mean you have never tried alcohol before? How do you know you do not like it if you have never tried it!" Eomer said smiling lifting his tankard to his lips before offering me his cup. I smiled at him before gently pushing the tankard away from my lips.

"A stubborn woman you are but I am determined to get you to drink" Eomer said smiling before draping his arm around my shoulders making Pippin look worriedly over to our friends who were at the other end of the hall trying to get their drinks from the crowd of other men. I couldn't tell if he was signaling them to hurry up but I hoped one of them would come. It wouldn't be proper to make Eomer out to be a bad man when he was just trying to rile up Legolas. In the end I could see a huge brawl starting.

"Eomer, beyond a doubt you will be drunk far sooner than I," Eomer laughed once more as I removed his arm from around my shoulders.

"You know I see you as a sister" Eomer whispered into my ear startling me as I actually relaxed, "you're heart belongs to Legolas but it is more than fun messing with an elf."

"I would not have guessed" I noticed Merry didn't hear what Eomer was saying as though trying to telepathically tell Pippin to come back.

"True, any man would want you, as did I, but I know when to give up on a fight when a ladies heart yearns for another and will not move. And considering you are a stubborn woman I hardly doubt your love for the elf could be veered since it is not false" Eomer said gently and I knew that his words were true as I smiled shaking my head at him.

"Is it so fun?" I asked curiously only making Eomer laugh.

"Indeed! Especially if you played along," Eomer whispered the last part making me lift my eyebrow at him.

"You are on your own Eomer. I would do nothing to hurt or make Legolas doubt me" I said softly.

"Why would he doubt you if he loves you?" Eomer asked.

"He loves me. Love always causes worry," I said softly making Eomer smile nodding.

"It's still fun" Eomer said smiling.

"And you are drunk" I said pushing him so he was farther from me.

"You are strange, but not fun!" Eomer said making him sound like a four year old making me laugh a little.

"I suppose I should leave before your beloved throttles me in my sleep" Eomer said slowly standing and stretching, "plus I must get more ail!" There were several cheers with Eomer's last sentence. I noticed Legolas making his way quickly to our table, easily avoiding the drunken men in the hall.

"Perhaps I could ask the lovely lady for a kiss?" Eomer said looking down at me as if to kiss me again. I knew he wasn't going to this time before Legolas stood almost forcibly between us glaring daggers at Eomer.

"You don't look well my friend! It is a celebration, perhaps beer would suit you better than wine!" Eomer said smiling before walking away laughing then drinking from his tankard. Legolas promptly sat next to me not stopping his hated glare at Eomer's back until he was surrounded by other men, drinking heavily.

Legolas looked to his wine before drinking from it quickly making me worried. I looked at the others seeing them look away from us quickly as I looked down at my hands.

"Why do you not drink?" Pippin asked me curiously while the others talked amongst themselves. I started to fumble with my shirt, since I was in my traveling clothes, before I could feel my cheeks burning. I kept my eyes on my hands knowing they were all staring at me including Legolas.

"It's quite the funny story!" Gandalf said walking across from us making me gasp and stand.

"Uncle! Not a word!" I said feeling my cheeks and ears turn red only making my uncle laugh merrily and head to get something to drink himself. I turned to leave until three hands stopped me. Aragorn grabbed my shoulder, Gimli grabbed the cloth back of my shirt, and Legolas held my hand tightly. I looked down at him seeing him worried.

"Don't go Alina" Aragorn said gently as I slowly turned back around.

"Come sit lass and eat!" Gimli said pushing a plate of food into my spot as I looked at the plate of food before feeling a tug on my hand. I glanced at Legolas seeing his face filled with worry. He squeezed my hand before tugging it a little harder. I sighed before sitting down feeling my ears, hoping they weren't red still.

"I still want to know" Pipping muttered before getting smacked by Merry. They all continued drinking for a while. Legolas kept glancing at me as I tried not to look up from my lap.

" _Sorry_ " Legolas whispered making me glance at him before looking back at my lap.

" _Alina… I can't stand Eomer being near you!"_ Legolas said trying not to raise his voice at Eomer's name.

" _Do you not trust me so…? Eomer does it on purpose and in the end it pushes you away from me"_ I said sadly making Legolas cup my cheek.

" _I trust and love you deeply with all of my being"_ Legolas sighed slowly closing his eyes before looking into mine once more, _"I won't let it affect me anymore because I know you love me too, I promise"_ Legolas whispered to me considering our other friends were drinking and being merry too much to notice us.

" _I do… love you,"_ I whispered to him making him smile in a way that caused my heart to flutter. I knew that he was honest in his words and knowing Legolas he would try not letting Eomer get to him; try.

" _What is wrong Alina? Do you not believe me?_ " Legolas asked frustrated.

" _I'll always believe you and believe in you,"_ I whispered looked into his eyes only for the second time that night before looking at my lap again. He gently tipped my chin to face him looking very worried.

" _What is it?"_ Legolas looked like he was silently panicking, his heart beating hard in his chest, " _I don't mean to upset you so."_

I didn't want to say anything knowing I wasn't used to this feeling but my heart felt pain for making Legolas feel that he had done something wrong when he was just acting on his feelings.

"The woman was pretty," I said softly making Legolas confused.

"Woman?"

"You let her grab your arm and be up against you," I said quietly. While Legolas was getting drinks a rather pretty woman went up to him talking and getting very close to him.

"What woman?" Legolas asked curiously. I looked at him perplexed considering he seemed genuinely confused. I sighed about to look at my lap again but Legolas's hand cupped my cheek, stopping me from doing so.

" _My eyes are only for you. Nothing on this earth could veer my heart from you"_ Legolas brought his face close to mine, our noses touching.

" _Is this what you feel when Eomer is near me?"_ I asked curiously making Legolas give one nod. I could see Legolas slowly smiling at me as his one hand glided through my hair and softly touching my ear. He kissed me softly with slow movements as I felt tingles run through my lips at the feel of him against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as Legolas held me close; both of us smiling into the kiss. Legolas and I separated for a moment, gazing at each other. I could feel his love for me with just those eyes.

" _Are you not drunk?"_ I asked curiously making him laugh which always made me smile and kiss him softly. He pressed his face against mine making me smile.

"Wood elves do not get drunk easily. The wine we have in Mirkwood is far more potent then any one man could make" Legolas said making me giggle. My hands were still wrapped around him as I rested my head on to his chest.

"Do you mind if I drink?" Legolas asked curiously. I shook my head 'no' as he combed his hand through my hair.

"You seem like a nice drunk," I giggled kissing his neck as he chuckled.

"You two really are endearing. It's hard to watch!" Aragorn laughed loudly making me blush and for Legolas to smirk at Aragorn.

"Why do you not drink Alina?" Legolas asked me curiously before bringing my face up to meet his and kissing my temple. I blushed at his question and at what he did. I noticed my uncle coming closer to our table with a tint of pink on his nose and cheeks. I don't think he was drunk but he was far more merry than usual.

"Endearing indeed!" Gimli harrumphed at us though he was smiling all along with the others considering they were drinking like fish at this point.

"She still has not told you!" Gandalf said loudly getting our attention and my shock started to grow, "why one drink and she'll be singing loud enough to ring through hills while her clothes start to vanish one by one until she is stark naked and dancing as though fire were beneath her feet!"

Gandalf took a drink from his cup while the whole table erupted in laughter. Gimli and Pippin ended up on the floor while Merry and Aragorn were leaning on each other trying to keep up right. Legolas was holding on to his sides trying not to fall off the seat either. At that point everyone was in tears trying to breathe while still laughing their hearts out. I promptly banged my head on to the table, causing my hood to come over my head and cover me. I knew I was blushing bright red from the tips of my ears to my neck. I heard my uncle joining in their laughter while I wanted to crawl into a corner.

I peaked out seeing they weren't paying attention to me as I sneaked out from between Legolas and Aragorn. I quietly snuck out with my head down trying not to draw attention. I quickly jumped onto my bed covering my head with the pillow trying to get my flushing face to cool down.

'That was so embarrassing. Legolas probably thinks I am dim-witted now along with my other comrads' I thought depressed moaning and hoping they were too drunk to remember what my uncle said.

I kept flitting between being awake and sleeping. It was late in to the night when I drowsily peaked under my pillow seeing moonlight. I sighed deeply feeling my shoulder ache. There was suddenly a creak of my door and I stiffened listening intently, not moving a single muscle. The footsteps were light and padded toward the bed. I felt light fingertips touch my side gently as a spark ran through me.

It was indeed my dear Legolas. He gently lied down next to me, as I smelled sweet wine and the wonderful aroma that was wholly Legolas. I closed my eyes letting my body relax only to feel the pillow slowly being removed from above my head. I tried to look as if I were sleeping not wanting to discuss what happened earlier with him. He gently touched my cheek before I felt his soft kisses along my ear and cheek.

"Melin Alina" Legolas whispered in to my ear. My heart thudded happily and I couldn't deny myself turning over to snuggle my face in to his chest. He chuckled quietly as I hid my smile from him.

"Meleth," Legolas kissed me softly so many times as I drifted to sleep, his arms entrapping me tightly against him.

When I awoke next Legolas was nowhere to be found. Eowyn came in to my room as I put on my travelling clothes. She told me that there was a debate among the commanders. It was decided that Aragorn lead and army through the Morgul Vale and to attack the army on the Slag Hills. It would take ten days to get there and then, there would be no hope of coming back.

Everything I owned was on my person once I left my room for the last time and headed to the stable to see Nyarie. Once noticing me she trotted up nuzzling me as I gently patted and smoothed her coat with my hand.

" _This will be the last time my friend"_ I whispered to Nyarie as she made a soft grunting sound as if understanding the severity of the situation.

" _You can not come. I am sorry. I promised I would not lose you to the darkness again"_ Nyarie nuzzled me before walking ahead as if saying that she was coming. I kissed Nyarie on the cheek saying 'no' firmly in Elvish before walking from the barn.

When I turned around after several yards I saw Shadowfax come up to Nyarie. I was no horse expert but he seemed to be comforting her. I couldn't particularly tell with their grunts and soft sounds but I was glad that they seemed to be friends at least. I looked ahead of me once more with a sigh joining the group of men headed for the last battle of Middle Earth.

It was time for the Battle of Morannon.

* * *

 **You ever just see someone and are like, "you are hot good sir," in your head? And then you watch them like a professional stalker before making awkward eye contact because they noticed the creepy coming off of you? Then you keep making eye contact because you're like, "you do have the most beautiful eyes," in your head before they look away from you walking faster. Then you wonder why bad things happen to good people.**


End file.
